corre, ¿hacia dónde?
by G-BTS
Summary: sólo se que ya nada me importa, jugaste conmigo, destrozando lo único bueno que e tenido el la vida, entonces, ¿por que te sigo Amando?
1. chapter 1

_" Logre entender que, yo para ti nunca te importe"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

 _"Duele tanto, que ya no me dan fuerzas para seguir de pie"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siempre logre entender que todo lo que desea una persona tiene que esforzarse para alcanzarlo, o eso decía mi padre, antes de que dejará este mundo tan complicado, me derrumbe en este abismo sin salida, sin luz, sin sentido, y sin el cariño de alguien, o eso pensaba hasta que llegaste a poner mi mundo de cabeza, logrando poner una pequeña pizca de luz en mi mundo tan obscuro, dándome esas ganas de seguir adelante, por muy complicado que sean las cosas siempre lograste sacar una sonrisa en mi, sonreí melancólica al recordar las peleas tan absurdas que provocastes sólo para llamar mi atención y yo como estúpida te seguía, recuerdo cuando me dedicaste ese pequeño poema que aunque decías que no era para mi yo sabía muy bien lo mucho que llamaba tu atención, y tu igual para mi.

 _"Ella era como un día nublado,era fría, de color gris, se veía triste y cansada, como si estuviera apunto de explotar, por lo general la gente piensa que los cielos nublados son los dias más tristes, pero yo encontré un cielo nublado que resultó tener las gotas más cálidas. Me di cuenta de que lo malo después de todo tiene su lado bueno, de que las personas frías tienen su lado tierno. Y que la tormenta más grande tiene su arcoiris. Me di cuenta que las personas que dicen no tener sentimientos también se enamoran"_

 _._

 _._

Ese día me dije que comenzaría de nuevo, y que lograría tan si quiera conquistarte y vaya la sorpresa, tú me correspondiste, fue el día más feliz de mi Puta Vida y pensar que jamás tendría un Momento tan maravilloso en mi jodida vida, pero vi que me equivoqué.

-Nico-chan, ¿en que tanto piensas?-regrese a la realidad al escuchar tu melodiosa voz, miré hasta ti, sonreí de lado al ver tu fino y hermoso rostro que logra sacar grandes cosas de mi.

-Nada-contesté mientras recargaba mi mejilla sobre mi mano, sin apartar mi mirada de ella-sólo recordaba las tontas peleas que causabas para llamar mi atencion-sonreí de lado mientras que con mi mano libre acarició la mejilla de ella.

-te recuerdo que tú también lo hacías-hiciste un adorable puchero que provocó un vuelco en mi pecho, sonreí al igual que tu-no me haz saludando como se debe-amo esa parte de ti.

-Cierto como se me pudo olvidar-lentamente me fui acercando a ti, sin quitar mi mano de tu mejilla, levantando mi cabeza y con ambas manos sobre tus mejillas te fui acercando hasta mi, juntando nuestros labios, un dulce contacto entre nuestros labios, sin duda jamás me cansaré de ti, el beso no duró mucho pero fue el mejor-Mejor.

-Si, pero recuerda que de vemos tener cuidado, que tal sí alguien nos mira y le cuente a mi padre-ese dolor agudo y esa sensación fría y vacía que sentía en el estómago se presentó al pensar que alguien o mas bien tu padre podría apartarme de ti-..No quiero que te aleje de mi-tus bellos ojos radia tristeza.

-Tranquila, no dejaré que nada y nadie nos separar-junte nuestras frentes, mientras te daba pequeños besos en cada mejilla-incluso el comandante.

-Deja de decirle así a mi padre-me reprochabas divertida yo sólo sonreí-Te amo Mucho Nico-chan.

-Yo igual, Maki-chan, Te amo con todo mi corazón-junte nuestras manos transmitiendo todo el amor que siento por ti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 _"Déjame correr._

 _Déjame correr hacia ti.._

 _Incluso si hay cicatrices en mis pies._

 _Sonrío cuando te miro a la cara_

Y así pasamos tres largos meses en las cuales pensamos que en algún momento deberíamos decirles a tus padres, la Universidad pronto acabaría para mi y a ti aún te quedaba dos años más, pero durante estos meses te sentía rara, extraña, lejana como si me ocultarse algo, el frío agudo invadido mi estómago, por que el pánico regresaba, te preguntaba si algo sucedía pero me contestabas que nada pasaba que no me preocupara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

 _" **te quería tanto, que te ayude a destruirme"**_

.

.

 ** _"Los recuerdos se convierten en pétalos secos._**

 ** _Están siendo aplastados_**

 ** _En mis manos y mis pies._**

 ** _Detrás de mi escapar._**

 ** _Como una mariposa, es confusa"_**

.

Un día me pediste que no te molestará, por que tenías una cena muy importante con tu familia y con algunos invitados, no dije nada, sólo me dediqué a escucharte y aceptar, no es que no quisieras que fuera pero es mejor así, así nadie sabría lo nuestro y que tú padre jamás nos podría separar.

"Qué equivocada estabas"

Caminaba por las calles de Akihabara a distraerme por un rato, y veo pasar a alguien muy conocida para mi, alguien que te conoce bastante bien, era la ama de llaves de tu casa, algo en mi debía de hablar con ella.

Corrí hasta ella y al verme ahí parada en frente de ella me observó extraña.

-Oh, Yazawa-san, que hace por aquí?-note sorpresa en sus palabras-pensé que estaría en la cena de la señorita Nishikino-olvidaba mencionar que ella sólo sabe que yo y Maki-chan somos amigas-después de todo se conocen.

-Si, pero ella no me dijo nada-por que esa sensación en el estómago volvía.

-Extraño, pero si quiera puede ir a ver, no hay guardias que vigile la entrada.

-Enserio, gracias-dije muy agradecida para luego marcharme.

Pasó tras paso, suspiro tras suspiro, los minutos cada vez se me ensimaban, la presión tan indescriptible que surgía de mi pecho no se iba al contrario aumentaba cada vez más me acercaba hasta la gran mansión.

Como había dicho, la puerta no había nadie vigilando, lentamente me fui acercando con cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, al parecer la fiesta era en el jardín por las incontables voces que se escuchan.

Fui acercandome y pude notar algunas personas que ni siquiera conocía y al buscar con la mirada a ella, la encontré parecía feliz eso provoca una sonrisa en mi rostro pero esa sonrisa desapareció al verla junto con un joven muy apuesto, el la sostenía de la mano y ella no le parecía incomodarla, esto provocó un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, mi mente trataba de entender que es lo que sucedía, ella me había mentido de lo más bajo, pero mi corazón decía otra cosa..

Que es lo que debería creer, pero todo se conformo al ver cómo el padre de ella decía algo que fue audible para mi.

-Espero que sean muy felices, y que cuides muy bien de mi hija-eso último se lo decía al castaño, mirando bien ella traía un anillo.

Ella...

Ella...se había comprendido con el.

Ya no quería estar ahí, ya no

Mis piernas ya no las sentía pero debía correr, corre y seguir corriendo. .

Salí corriendo sin detenerme ya no me importaba nada, ella, todo ya no tenía sentido para mi, odiaba esto e incluso a ella también.

 _No puedo hacer otra cosa que correr._

 _No puedo hacer otra cosa que quererte_

.

" _incluso si puedo tener"_

 _"mi estúpido destino se ríe de mi:_

.

Había corrido tanto, que ya ni sabía dónde estaba pero eso ya no me importaba, mis ojos se empañaron por mis lágrimas, las fuerzas se habían acabado, caí al suelo, a ese frío pedazo de concreto, caí de rodillas mientras mis manos sostenían mi peso, agache la cabeza mientras mis lágrimas salían, apreté con fuerzas el suelo dejando pequeñas grietas y como si el cielo estuviera y entendiera mis sentimientos, la lluvi empezó a caer, bañándome con sus propias lágrimas y junto con las mías.

-¡JODER, POR QUE DUELE TANTO, QUE ES LO QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI, YA ME QUITASTES A MIS PADRES Y HERMANOS!-sabía que con esto no me sentiría bien, que estúpida-...Q-q..ue. .m.as.

Ayuda, alguien...

Idiota mil veces idiota..

 _"Sabes, a pesar de todo el daño que causastes en mi, no me arrepiento de amarte"._

-Estoy muy confusa, no me dejes nunca sola-sonreí ante lo estúpida que soy...sin dejar de llorar-perdí.

 ** _"al fin de cuenta, no eras quien yo creía, Maki-chan"_**


	2. capitulo 2

_"Aveces solo se necesita ser querido para sentirse bien consigo mismo, ¿no?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~~

Pensé que esto sería pasajero, pero no, más tiempo pasaba contigo mi corazón latía muy fuerte que me era imposible no pensar en ti, pensaba que si te dijera mis sentimientos te alejaría de mi, pero vi que no fue así, tú familia lo miraba mal, así que lo ocultamos, nuestro romance secreto, tuyo y mío, las dos juntas sin importar que.

-Neee, Elichii-escuché tu suave voz llamandome, te mire para luego sonreirle-Que tanto me miras.

-Lo bella y lo afortunada que soy-sonreí con cariño para acercarme un poco a ella para estrecharla a mis brazos, recargando mi quijada en su cabeza.

-Que galante Elichii-sentí tus pequeñas respiraciones en mi pecho, ya hace poco que decidimos vivir juntas, sin que sus padres se enterarán-te amo mucho sabes..

-Yo igual-bese su frente con cariño-gracias por brindarme tu amor, No-chan.-ella me sonrió como sólo ella sabe, mi pecho no podía con tanta felicidad.

Sin tan sólo no hubiera algo que nos alegara la una con la otra. Pero la vida no es así de perfecta, sólo se necesita aguantar, soportar y saber cómo cargar con todo esto.

el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que aveces sentía que ni lo podía disfrutar tal vez sea por la felicidad que estoy viviendo, aunque aveces el miedo llegaba, calandome muy profundo en todo mi ser, y tú no lo disimulabas al contrario me lo mostrabas, las discusiones, las peleas salía de la nada, pero el causante siempre de todo esto era, tú familia, sabía lo mucho que te disgustaba mentirles pero era la única manera de estar juntas, pero así no lo querías mirar tu, que hice para que me hicieras todo esto.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?-desesperada por todo esto termine por explotar.

-Yo...-tú sola ni sabías que es lo que realmente quieres, entonces deja de confundirme así, sólo dañandonos la una con la otra-..n..o.lose..

De esa pelea ya ninguna dijo nada, el ambiente siempre era pesado, a pesar de seguir viviendo juntas ninguna dijo nada de irse, tal vez por que ninguna quería o sólo por simple lastima, no sabría como responder eso.

O eso creía yo, pero no fue así, no te quedastes por lástima o por que me amas, no, era sólo para lastimarme.

Provocando un dolor irreparable en mi corazón.

¿cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto?, que ya ni siquiera sabía quién eras ahora.

-Llevensela-la policía había llegado a nuestro departamento arrestandome por un delito que no había cometido-por maltrato de persona-como era posible que me hayas traicionado así, mintiendo de que te había golpeado.

-Espere..aquí..debe a..ver un error yo..-trataba de justificar esto pero nada-...N-nozomi. ..d.i algo..-te mire tú sólo sollozabas en los brazos de tus padres fingiendo por completo.

-Aquí no hay nada que decir, esta claro que golpeaste a mi hija-el dolor seguía en mi pecho mientras no apartaba mi mirada de ti, por que no decías nada eh?.

Para que seguir si nada cambiaría, los oficiales me llevaron hasta la patrulla, para después llevarme a una celda bastante fría y áspera, que importa ya todo, ella sólo había jugado conmigo. Quería odiarte pero por que me era difícil esto.

~~

 _._

 _Tú eres mi único sol, único en el mundo._

 _Te sigo pero siempre acabo sediento._

 _Es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, no puedo vivir sin ti'_

 _._

 _._

 _~~_

-¡POR QUE DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS, TENIAS QUE SER TÚ!-gritaba por toda la celda, a ver si con esto todo ese dolor que seguía en mi pecho se iba, pero de que serviría ahora, para nada-¡Idiota!-susrruba para luego tirarme el a suelo de espaldas sintiendo el frío de la pared-...Te necesito..

 _"Siempre seras mi unica prioridad en mi vida, No-chan, aunque me hieras tantas veces"_


	3. Erena

_"Aveces uno sólo vive engañado, sólo para tener una pizca de felicidad, Estúpido, ¿no?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tu sonrisa hacia de mis dias los mas inolvidables de mi vida"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

No sabria como explicar como nos conocíamos con exactitud, sólo fue un, "hola, me gustaría conocernos mejor", ¿Por que sentía que te conocía?, tal vez en otra vida quizás o tal vez sólo eras la persona que había soñado hace mucho tiempo, pero no quise saber más sólo quería pasar mis días contigo, hubo un tiempo que recurrir a las drogas, llenando mi organismo de ellos, el por que bueno sólo sentía que me aliviaban de mi estrés, con mi familia y otras cosas, pero al llegar tu a mi vida, esas dosis había desaparecido por completo de mi vida y organismos.

-Me alegra que ya dejarás ese visión Erena-tus suaves manos sobre mis mejillas, me hacían sentir cálida y viva-me doleria perderte.

-No lo harás, siempre estaré contigo-bese tus manos con cariño, para luego mirará tus hermano ojos color lila..

Los días pasaban cada vez sentía que serías mi perdición y mi salvación, mi corazón cada vez le era imposible calmarse si no te tenía cercas, ni se como lograste enamorarme, si siempre me mantenía alejada de las personas.

Sintiendo que cualquiera me lastimaria pero llegaste tú, haciendo que confiaba en ti, e incluso en tus padres, pensé que les desagraria saber que su hija tenía una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero al parecer no les molestaba en nada, tal vez está era mi oportunidad de ser feliz, algo que jamás había sentido por parte de mi familia, me quería yo lo sabía, pero había ciertas cosas que impedía ser feliz a mi familia, se escondía de alguien, mi padre había cometido algo horrible, había asesinado a alguien, lo admito tal vez era lo más bajo pero no quedaba de otra si no lo hacía mi madre y yo hubiéramos sido asesinadas, así que vivíamos escondidos de todos, mi madre había sido diagnosticado con cáncer, mi vida poco a poco se desvaneció pero tenía a anju. Mi felicidad estaba con ella.

Ojalá hubiera sido así, yo cumpliría mi promesa claro, pero tú no, donde quedó en siempre juntas eh?, sólo fue una farsa de tu parte.

Todo fue una trampa por tu parte y de tu familia, ya decía tanto felicidad era imposible.

Me había engañado sólo para que tú padre se vengara de mi padre, mi padre había asesinado al hermano del padre de ella, así que sólo te acercaste a mi por una estúpida venganza de tu familia.

Disparó tras disparo resonaba por todas partes, enfrente de mi sólo había sangre por todos lados, los cuerpos de mis padres estaba tirados, la escena era atroz, había confiado en ti, me sacaste de mi casa sólo para que tú padre tuviera la oportunidad de asesinar a los míos.

-...S-su..piste. ..como..lle.gar a mi..-Caía de rodillas, mirando a los cuerpos ensangrentados de mis padres, aparente mis rodillas con fuerza, las lágrimas salían a montones de mis ojos.-...T-te..detesto...Anju..

Al parecer las drogas volvía a mi, me importaba una mierda esto, quería morir pero me asustaba ver oscuridad frente a mi, sentía ni camino perdido por completo frente a mis ojos, y jamás volvería a ser feliz.

.

 _"No puedes hacerme esto a mi, todas las cosas que me dijiste son como una mascara, se oculta la verdad y me destroza, me hiere, me estoy volviendo loca, odio esto olvidalo todo, te odio Anju."_

.

.

.

.

 **-……-**

 ** _._**

 **Yazmin:** ** _Hola a todos, se que algunos diran que onda con esta historia pues la verdad se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando a mi banda favorita, ya que algunas canciones de ellos estan algo Sad, tambien por que muestran algunas teorias en cada MV que me dejan pensando, ya que Cada uno de los Integrantes se van suicidando en cada cancion... y pues de ahi surgio la idea... donde Nico, Eli, Honoka, Rin, Umi y Erena sufriran muchas cosas a lo largo de esta pequeña historia, llevando a cada una al suicidio..._**

 ** _Y eso es todo Bye..._**

 ** _MIS BTS GANARON EN LOS PREMIOS BILLBORD... Y SOBRE TODO LE GANARON A JUSTIN BEBER..._**

 ** _OK eso ya no importa XD..._**

 ** _Les agradesco a los pocos comentarios que he resivido gracias... no me agüito... como se escriba xd..._**


	4. Umi

_"Matarias por alguien a quien amas mucho?,pues yo si, si esta en peligro mancharia mis manos de sangre por verte a salvo"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _"Cuidaré de ti,incluso si me pides que me aleje de ti, mi dulce ángel"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Te conocí en un dulce verano junto con los hermoso pétalos de Cerezo, tú cabello tan suave, tú mirada tan vivaz que al verme provocas un suspiro en mi, mi pecho se acelere cada vez que te siento tan cerca de mi, ojalá que el destino nos colocará junto a una bella escena, solos tu y yo, nadie que se interfiera en nuestra felicidad.

-Umi-chan mira ya pude-ya hace unas dos años que nuestros padres nos presentaron ya que ambas familias se conocía de hace muchos años, logrando ser muy unidas, en pocas palabras Amigas-logre hacer esa técnica.

-Felicidades Kotori-me acerqué a ti para estrecharte en mis brazos, tú tan feliz correspondientes a mi abrazo-te dije que lo lograrias con práctica.

-Crees que esto les haga felices a mis padres?-te estreche más a mi, sonriendo.

-Claro que si-termine por soltarte para caminar un poco alejada de ti, me era imposible controlarme estando muy cercas de ti, sentí tú mirada sobre mi.

-Uh?, pasa algo, Umi-chan-de nueva cuenta sentí tus brazos rodeando mi cuello, sintiendo tu dulce aroma.

-Nada-dije algo cortante, mi corazón cada vez se acelera con tu cercanía, que debería hacer.

Por que, simplemente no podia dejar estos sentimientos por ti, me era tan difícil, que pasaría si te confesaba mis sentimientos ahora mismo, algo cambiaría entre nosotras, no lo sabría si no lo intentó.

-Kotori yo.-me Di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a ti, me mirabas con sorpresa.-yo estoy enamorada de ti.

Tus ojos parecía sorprendidos, pero, por que no decías nada respecto a esto, no te quedes callada.

Por favor no te quedes callada.

Sentí tus finos labios sobre los míos, esto sería un sí, no lo Sabía con exactitud sólo me dediqué a probar tus labios, dulces como los había soñado.

Los mese pasaban y jamás escuché una respuesta tuya, pero a pesar de no escuchar tu respuesta, siempre terminamos basándonos en cualquier lugar, como si sólo fuéramos unos simples amantes.

Para mi eso era más que suficiente, o eso quería creer, mi estúpido corazón se aferraba a ti, si recibir alguna respuesta por tu parte.

Pero todo esto cayó en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos. La escena que tanto había anhelado jamás se haría realidad.

-Umi, no felicitaras a tu primo por su compromiso con Kotori-la voz de mi padre se logró escuchar en lo más fondo de mi, así que sólo fue una mentira, ilusionandome así.

-Por supuesto, Felicidades-aprete la copa que traía en mi mano con mucha molestia, sin aparta la mirada de ninguno de ellos y sobre todo de ti-yo me retiró quiero descansar un poco.

Sin más salí de la sala de fiestas de mi casa, mentí en realidad necesitaba estar sola, quería deshacerme de todo este dolor de mi pecho, la nieve caía a grandes cantidades ni me preocupe de traer un abrigo conmigo, camine sin rumbo por todo la calle, mis hombros pesaban, mis Ojos sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría por llorar pero no fue así, había llegado Bajo el mismo árbol donde la había conocido, me recargue en el, tirandome de espaldas al suelo lleno de nieve, ocultando mi rostro sobre mis piernas mientras las lágrimas escurrian de mis ojos sin parar.

-...So..lo...qui..se.S-e..r..correspondía...-seguía llorando apretando con todas mis fuerzas mis piernas como si el dolor de esto calmaria el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.-es ahora tan duro este invierno, incluso en agosto.

.

 _"Eres ese dulce ángel que pense que podía tener, pero ahora vi que no, ahora sólo eres mi dulce perdición, Kotori"_


	5. Honoks

.

 _"Estoy atrapada dentro de mi misma y estoy muerta, no quiero estar sola, solo quiero ser tuya"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Creí que idolatrandote, te tendria junto a mi, pero no"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Y ahí estabas tú, brillando con toda la intensidad, tú increíble fama lograba llamar la atención de cualquiera sobre todo mía, pensaba que sólo era una simple admiración que tenía sobre ti, o tal vez sólo quería ser como tú, pero esa no era la razón, con el poco tiempo que nos conocíamos logramos darnos cuenta que estando juntas era una sensación tan placentero, que ninguna quería desacer por nada en el mundo, hasta que una término por confesarse, fue tan grande mi felicidad que me era imposible soportar, pero siempre de tener una simple pizca de felicidad había un problema entre tu y yo, tú eras una Idol muy popular por todo Japón mientras que yo sólo era una simple fan, tan cliché, ¿no?, Enamórate de una persona famosa, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que estábamos juntas, aunque temía que si alguien se enterara de lo nuestro acabaría con tu carrera, tus sueños y yo me sentiría culpable si eso sucede.

-Estas segura de todo esto?-te pregunté si apartar mi mirada de ti, tú me observastes con cierta duda-con todo esto.

-Claro que estoy segura, Honoka-entonces por que sentía duda en tus palabras-se que siempre estarás conmigo, ¿No?-colocastes tú frente con la mía, respirando tu dulce aroma que desprendía tu cuerpo.

-Siempre, estaré ahí cuando más lo necesitas-rodeó mis brazos sobre tu cintura, acercandome a ti.

Aunque no salga bien mi corazón con todo esto.

Pero lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra, se lo prometía a alguien.

Mi hermana menor hace dos años había muerto en un accidente, no tenía ganas de nada sólo quería cerrar los ojos y desear que todo esto fuera una simple pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos mi cruel realidad siempre estaba ahí, pero no debía quedarme de brazos cruzados y no seguir viviendo, así que empecé a vivir por ella y por mi, llegando a conocerte en uno de tus conciertos y creer una vez más en la vida y en la felicidad.

O eso volvía a creer, pero vi que la vida no te deja hasta que te vea de los más miserable posible.

Y tú me lo mostraste.

-Kira-san, es cierto que tiene una relación con una fan?-escondida entre la multitud pude escuchar la pregunta que ese reportero te preguntó, tú sólo les sonreias.

-Claro que no, por que saldría con una de mis fan, yo sólo quiero a todos por igual-por que no hacía nada, por que no puedo irme de aquí.

Que quería escuchar de ti, una estúpida explicación, no, mi corazón ya no soportaba todo esto.

Salía de ahí como pude sin mirar hacia atrás, mi mirada la tenía centrada al suelo, sin mirará a nadie a la cara, llegué hasta la banca del parque, donde una vez estuvimos juntas, me senté en el, mientras el frío invierno de mayo golpeaba mi cara, ya había llorado bastante con la muerte de mi hermana, así que no creo que rompa en llanto.

Creo...

-..Mentirosa, mentirosa..-por que la justificaba, estúpida mil veces estúpida y por que no dejaba de insultarme-..M-maldición...

Y las lágrimas caía de mis ojos, mi vista se nublaba por completo.

 ** _..._**

 _"Tal vez no fue nuestro destino el a vernos conocido, no lo crees Tsubasa-chan" **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Rin

_"Confíe en ti, y que hicistes, lo destruiste por completo mi confianza y cariño"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuimos mejores amigas desde niñas, siempre al pendiente de mi y yo de ti, aunque fueras muy tímida lograbas protegerme de las personas que me lastimaban en la escuela, tenias esa valentia que yo no tenia, pero un día logre sacar todo lo que había resguardado dentro de mi, no podía ver que alguien te lastimar así, perdí la noción del tiempo lo único que me importaba en ese instante era protegerte.**

 **Por que las personas que se quieren bastante se protegen, ¿no?, las personas que son mejores amigos se cuidan por que se quieren, ¿no?, entonces por que este cariño que surgía Ahora mismo no lo sentía como un simple, te quiero, si no un Té amó, imaginando un futuro juntas, pero no como mejores amigas, no, si no, como algo más, me había metido en problemas por defender, te encontrabas triste y eso no quería ver en tus dulces cálidos ojos, te sonreí como sólo yo podía hacer, acercandome a ti, para abrazarte con fuerza.**

 **-..R-rin-chan..n..o..debiste..-mi corazón se estrujaba por todo esto-..y..o..**

 **-Tranquila~Nya, yo jamás dejaría que hieran a Kayochii-bese cada mejilla tuya mientras miraba como me sonreias.**

 **-...t-tengo..miedo..-igual yo pero jamás lo admitiría, no enfrente de ti-t..en..go..mié..do..de que..t. .e.las..timen. ..**

 **-No te preocupes..jamás dejaría que me lastimaran..-y juro por mi vida que eso jamás pasará, nunca te dejaré sola-por que te amo~nya.**

 **-R..rin-chan..yo..igual..-nuestro primer beso fue tan inexperto pero hermoso.**

 **Que perdurará en el fondo de mis tan bellos recuerdos, a pesar de alejarme de ti, no eran mís miedos ni tampoco los tuyos, entonces, ¿por que todo se vino abajo?, que hice yo mal, amarte, o confiar en ti.**

 **-...Entonces no eres Nada de esa chica que parece Chico-..por que te seguí, tal vez era la inseguridad que me has mostrado estas semanas. Y vaya sorpresa que me encontré.**

 **-Eh?,..no..no somos nada-de todas las personas tú, tenías que ser tu quien me apuñalara por la espalda, sonreí irónicamente mientras me marchaba de ahí.**

 **Sólo te importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ti, que importaban los años que nos conocemos, nunca te importó lo que yo pensaba de ti.**

 **El cielo estaba opaco, las nubes aparecían sobre el cielo gris, parecía que lloveria en cualquier momento, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era tan fuerte que tenía ganas de gritar, pero el llanto y los gritos se resguardaron muy dentro pero muy dentro de mi.**

 **-Uh...ah..no..qu..iero. ..esto..-no así no quiero ser miserable-...d.uele. .-no quiero verte feliz, entonces por que anhelo mi destrucción. ..**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Mientras yo viva, quien desee tu felicidad siempre seré yo, Kayochii"_


	7. Inesperado encuentro

_"Algunas vez has escuchado que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma de todo sufrimiento, pues no es asi, todo es una mentira"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

" _espere, espere y tu nunca llegaste_ " 

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Días tras días todo era lo mismo, despertar, comer, ir al trabajo, que vida tan motonave y tan emitero.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de un pequeño aparato despertó totalmente a una joven peli negra, que al escuchar dicho sonido se levanto de su cama, sentándose mientras miraba a la nada.

—.. Uh?, ya es de mañana—decía mientras se fijaba en la ventana al ver al sol salir —que desagradable—así eran todas las mañanas, despertando sin sentido de la vida—. Bien, Yazawa Nico, es hora de dejar de ser miserable por un momento—no era por que no tuviera una buena calidad de vida, no, eso no tenia que ver, solo era por algo... o mas bien por alguien.

Nico se puso de pie para caminar hasta el baño para poderse alistar e irse al trabajo, pero antes de dar tan siquiera un paso, su linda perrita llego a ella-en su trompa traía una roja bufanda-que muy bien ella conocía, los tan abrumadores recuerdos llegaban fugazmente a su memoria, como olvidarse de ese pequeño momento.

—. ¿De donde la sacaste? —pregunto un poco melancólica mientras tomaba la bufanda, la observo un poco, estaba un poco mal hecha, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, si tan solo ella supiera lo muy especial que es para ella misma—ah, Maki-chan, siempre fuistes pésima para tejer, pero aun así no pude negar este regalo que hiciste para mi—tenia unas ganas de soltarse a llorar pero no podía darse ese lujo, no ahora que ya trataba de vivir sin su presencia—ten—devolvió la roja bufanda a la perrita que seguia observando a su dueña, tal vez sea un simple perro pero sentía los sentimiento de su dueña—ya no la necesito—dijo para luego salir hacia el baño.

Ya lista salio de su tan modesta casa para caminar hasta su coche, un hermoso deportivo colór negro, debía de admitir que le va bastante bien, es dueña del tan famoso restaurante llamado "Fuyo", que se va hecho muy popular tanto en Japón y gran parte del mundo, pero a pesar de tener casi todo se sentía vasia y sabia muy bien por que, ahora que recordaba debía de analizar si su nuevo negocio estaba saliendo bastante bien, en fin eso lo averiguara llegando a su negocio.

—Nico-chan, no me has respondido—una bella y sensual chica-que a pesar de estar vestida con rompa de chef-se vei bastante bien, caminado detrás de la peli negra que entraba a su oficina.

Nico suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su silla frente de la chica—Debo de pensarlo un poco—se cruzo de brazos, racargandose en la silla—Akane ya tienes los análisis del cafe—pregunto bastante seria.

—Ahhh, siempre hablando de trabajo—hizo un puchero—pero aquí esta—le entrego una carpeta, Nico la tomo, verificando con su vista los papeles—cierto, aquí esta el periodico—saco dicho periodico, Nico aparto su vista de los resientes papeles, fruncio el ceño al ver ese despreciable papel.

—Quita eso de aqui—dijo molesta, la castaña alejo el papel de la peli negra, no entendía por que siempre cuando alguien menciona algo del periódico su linda jefa se ponía asi, molesta e irritada.

—Uh?, por que te pones asi? —le dijo bastante curiosa.

—por que si—respondió cortante—solo dime, terminaste con las cartas de los platillos que te pedí—miro de una manera intensa a su acompañante.

—ella solo suspiro, algo atormenta a su linda jefa, quería saber que Era para así poder ayudarla o sanar su corazon—si luego te los traigo—ladeó un poco la cabeza sin apatar la mirada de nico—sabes, siento que las personas están destinados a sufrir.

—.. —Nico pensó en eso varias veces y aun así jamas tendría respuesta alguna—no sabría que responderte, a demás de ti y de mi, en este mundo haya alguien sufriendo peor —miro hacia la ventana que se econtraba alado de ella.

Alguie por ahí también a de estarla pasando peor que ella. 

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

—¡Ahhhhh, esto apesta! —gritaba una irritada y molesta rubia, ya había pasado un año desde que fue aparar a la cárcel, pero la vida sigue, había logrado graduarse para luego ser una de las mejores maestras de baile de todo Japón, justo ahora tenia que ir a trabajar pero no tenia ganas de ir—y si mejor me voy a tomar un café primero—se dijo así misma, después de todo aun tenia tiempo—mmm, ahora que recuerdo hay un nuevo local de cafe, veré como esta—se subió a su flamante coche.

Dirigiéndose a su rumbo, había cambiado bastante y como no, si la persona que amabas te traiciona.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

—Sonoda-san, cada día nos sorprende—alagaba a la joven peli azul-sentada enfrente de el-manteniendo una mirada bastante fria, sin emoción alguna—siempre nos atrae con sus tan maravillosas historias.

—mm, si, es mi trabajo, después de todo usted me dio esta oportunidad en esta editorial—de manera educada hizo una reverenvia—yo estoy algo cansada, así que me retiro—se levanto de su lugar.

—Claro, que descanse bien, Sonoda-san.

—Gracias—camino hasta la salida, marchándose de ahi—ah, esto es fastidioso—aun pensaba que le daban un buen trato—necesito al recargable, un café seria genial.

Una voz la llamo—a... S-sonoda-san—juraría escuchar algo—.. es..—detuvo su paso para miarar a la dueña de la voz.

—Yuzami-san, ¿que sucede? —por que la hija del dueño de la editorial le esta hablando.

—mmm,.. y. o.. queria—se encontraba sonrojada la joven chica—que usted lea mi historia, Por favor—exclamó mientras le extendía un pequeño USB, La peli azul se acerco a ella para tomar el pequeño objeto—se que usted esta bastante ocupada con sus propias historias, pero.. yo.

—claro—dijo la peli azul mientras tomaba el USB—y no te preocupes, no estoy ocupada, justo iba a tomar algo así que tengo tiempo—la joven sonrió con alegria, mientras que Umi miraba detenidamente el usb.

—¡Gracias, Sonoda-san—hizo una reverencia.

—Claro, yo me voy, compermiso—hizo una pequeña reverencia para darse la vuelta para marcharse—Ufff, lo bueno es que tengo el portátil en mi coche—había salido al estacionamiento—iré a ese nuevo local de café—se acomodo dentro para salir rumbo a su destino.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Tres cuerdas, cuatro cuerdas un sin fin de ellas, los dedos rosaban cada una, provocando una suave y hermosa convinacion, creando una melodía cargada de muchas emociones.

—ahhh, que día tan tranquilo—se decía así misma, observando la dulce brisa de la mañana por la ventana, se encontraba sentada sobre la pequeña banca junto el piano, estaba tocando su fina guitarra, a pesar de pasar un año y vivido todo aquello aun podía seguir viviendo, se graduó de la universidad para luego ser maestra de música, y ahí estaba en su salón componiendo una triste melodia—puedo con esto, vamos Erena, puedes controlarte—el frío sudor volvia, mas que intentaba su necesidad hacia las drogaste jamás se iba—si, puedo.

—Toudo-sensei—una voz bastante conocida de escucho—oh aquí estas.

—como si nada pasara, pudo calmarse—si, Kazumi-sensei—respondió a la resiente maestra—sucede algo.

—Pues, quería saber si quería tomar algo conmigo—erena noto el sonrojo en ella—Digo si quiere.

Era ella o le estaba invitando a salir, sonrió de lado, mientras dejaba de lado la guitarra.

—Gracias, pero estoy algo cansada, pero gracias—le dedico una sonrisa.

—oh, claro—noto cierta decepción en sus palabras, erena al escuchar eso, su corazón se estrujó ella muy bien sabia lo que es la decepción.

—pero, tal vez en otra ocasión, si.

—enserio, gracias—volvía ese brillo en sus ojos, erena sonrio—yo, me retiro, tengo una clase que dar.

—Hasta pronto—se despidio, mientras veía salir a la joven mujer—necesito algo sabroso, un café estaría bien—.miro la ventana por un momento, tal vez suena una locura pero que mas da—saldré por la ventana—sonrió para saltar, después de todo están en el primer piso.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Ahhhh, que sueño—decía estirando una pelijengibre, se había despertado muy temprano, lo cual era una gran proesa de su parte, tenía trabajo muy importante que hacer hoy, no por nada es la dueña de la importante empresa de dulces, a y sobre todo una gran exportación de pan—debí haber dicho que la cita de negocios sería otro día y no hoy—recargo su mejilla cansada en su escritorio sobre su mano derecha—¡Miyu-chan! —llamo.

—Ah, sucede algo Honoka-sama—entraba una exaltada chica a la oficina.

—Ya te he dicho que solo me digas Honoka-chan, Mouuu-de una manera berrinchuda hinflo sus mejillas, provocando un leve sonrojo en la joven chica—solo quería saber si podría posponer mi cita de negocios.

—mmmm, dejé veo—sacó su tablet para verificar el horario y agenda de su jefa—al parecer no, ya que la dueña del negocio esta algo ocupada.

—Mmmm, ya veo—sobó su quijada—ya que, tendré que ir—se levantó de su cómoda silla—dile a Sebastian que tenga mi auto listo—le indicó a la joven chica, que rápidamente salio de la oficina de su jefa para hacer dicho labor —Muy bien, haremos que El Nombre Kousaka Honoka suene por todos lados—sonrió de lado.

Ahora nadie podrá decir nada de ella.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Las voces resonaba por todo los pasillos de la universidad, había acabado las primeras clases, pensaba que con el largo tiempo todo sería mas sencillo, verla todo los días solo provoca que la ame con intensidad, debia parar con esto.

—Nyaaa—vosteso cual felino que es—tengo hambre, quizás vaya por algo de tomar-nyaaa, un café y un pastel de chocolate me vendría bien—feliz salio del edificio, para llegar al estacionamiento, pero al llegar vio a la persona que una vez considero su mejor amiga y la persona que amaba, parada ahí junto con un grupo de chicas—me alegra que seas feliz, Kayochii—mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica—es así mejor-nyaa.

Y no miro hacia atras, ya no.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Dentro de local de cafe, cada una de nuestras chicas se encontraban sentadas a diferentes distancias de la una con la otra, sin siquiera saber que en cualquier momento todas ellas cruzarían camino, ¿Casualidad o destino?.

—Oye, Linda, ven y siéntate aqui—la voz gruesa de un cliente-que estaba sentado junto con sus amigos mientras le insinuaban a la pobre camarera-sentarce en su regazo.

La chica solo ignoraba tan vergonzosa insinuacion del joven cliente.

Umi apretaba su mandíbula con enojo, odiaba a las personas tan impertinentes y estúpidas como lo es ese sujeto, esto le traía recuerdos, amargos y duros recuerdos, en un café había conocido a cierta Meid, que le robo por completo el corazon, kotori.

—¡Oy, que no escuchas! —el grito del sujeto se escucho por todo el negocio.

La camarera seguía sin hacer caso al grito del sujeto, el al ver que la chica lo ignoro se puso de pie y tomo con brusquedad la muñeca de la chica provocando un dolor y quejido por parte de ella.

—aghh..! —se quejo, mientras que el tipo sonrio.

—Ja, que pasa, no puedes...

—¡Hey, Idiota que estas haciendo! —un grito muy fuerte llamo por completo la atención de los clientes y en especial del hombre—¡Que no sabes que a las mujeres se les respeta!.

—Ah, A mi eso que, y no te metas, chica idiota.

—Idiota, bien tu lo pediste—se acerca hasta ellos—oh, sería tan amable de prestarme esto—pregunto a la joven muchacha que al ver como la joven peli jengibre pedía su capuchino, esta solo asintio—creo que deberías endulzar tu vida, Amigo—termino por arojarle el cafe, pero esto nunca le cayo, el sujeto lo esquivo callendo a la persona de atras—Ouuuuppss.

Todos miraron como la peliazul se levantaba enfurecida de su lugar, junto con el resiente capuchino sobre su ropa, mirando con molestia a la pobre chica de enfrente.

—¡Tu, Idiota me las pagaras! —tomó su cafe-que aun seguía caliete-para arojarlo hacia la causante de todo pero esta lo esquivó callendo sobre cierta peli morada—ah, esto... mm

—Miro con odió a la peli azul—Si no estuviera caliente te lo pasaria, pero, esto... ¡Es ta demasiado caliente! —coleria y furiosa aroja su pequeño postre, pero como están cliché esto termino por caer sobre una pasifica Rubia—Ah no puede ser.

—... ¡Una ya no puede comer algo agusto, o que! —azotó ambas manos sobre su mesa—esto es imperdonable—señaló la tarta embarrada sobre su chaqueta, Tomo su café late para regresar el golpe, pero esto nunca paso, cierta peli negra llegó en el momento inoportuno, cayendo sobre ella.

—¡Que es todo esto! —grito molesta al ser emboscada por todo esta escena y ser el blanco por una rubia—¡Alguien conteste! —nadie dijo nada—Bien—no se quedaría con los brazos no señor, con molestia tomo el café de alguien para regresarle el favor a la rubia.

—¡Nyaaaaa, ¡hey... y eso..! —uh fallo—¡Guerra...

Y todos ahí al ver esa escena tan divertida empezaron una guerra sin fin.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Ahhhhh, Esto es su culpa—dijo molesta La peli azul.

Por que?, bueno después de ese problema la policía interfirió, llevadose a las cinco responsables a la carcel.

—Al menos podemos reirnos—concordó la chica que inicio todo.

—¿Reirnos?, es enserio, si que eres una idiota—una peli negra que se encontraba recargada sobre las rejas la observó con molestia—no entiendo por que a mi me trajeron aqui.

—¡Ho, vamos, ya cállate molestas! —le grito la peli morada sentada en el suelo, la pelinegra solo la fulmino con la mirada.

—Yo no le veo el problema~Nyaa—la chica gato se recargo sobre la pared, mientras reía ante la situación en la que estaban.

—Tu y ella, si que tienen problemas-dijo la peliazul señalando a ella y a la causante de todo esto—Mis padres me mataran-se tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza con desesperación.

—ah, esto no es nada, ya estado aqui, o en un reclusorio o cualquier de las dos-dijo sin fuerzas la rubia, que estaba sentada en el suelo, las cinco restantes miraron con sorpresa a la rubia—¿Qué? —sintió las miradas sobre ella.

—Asi que no eras fría por que si—la peli negra pregunto—por cierto soy Yazawa Nico.

—.. mmm, Ayase Eli—contesto algo nerviosa, era la primera vez de mucho tiempo que hablaba con alguien.

—ya que estamos en esto, soy Kousaka Honoka—sonrió con alegria, algo que pensaba perdido.

—Hoshizora Rin~Nya—de igual la la manera que la ojiazul se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ya que, soy Sonoda Umi—dijo seria.

—Toudo Erena, y ya hechas las presentaciones alguien sabe como salir de aqui—se levantó de su lugar para caminar hasta las rejas, mirando desde afuera.

—No lo se, jamás he estado aqui—contesto Nico—pero tu si—señaló a la rubia.

—solo los padres o personas cercanas son llamadas, para pagar la fianza—la terminar de explicar eso pudo notar los rostros bastantes alflingidas de Erena y Nico—¿Pasa algo?.

—No, nada—agacho Nico su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Si... nada—dolía regresar a recordar eso.

—Si esto les sirve de algo, la razón por la cual ya he estado aqui, fue.. —por que sentía que podía confiar en ellas, a pesar de conocerlas apenas—yo... mm.. confíe en alguien y ella me traicionó, diciendo que yo la agradedia.. y pues termine aqui... y perdi.. el juicio y me sentenciaron a un año de carcel-las lágrimas se aproximaban a salir.

—Vaya, pese que mi historia era la mas trágica —rompió el silencio Honoka—veran, la mía es algo igual pero a comparación de esto, digo ella me prometió un amor estable pero ella termino por dejarme, ja, bueno lo entiendo ella es una idol muy importante por japon.

—Espera, hablas de kira Tsubasa—Nico no podía creer eso.

—Si, y pues eso es.

—la persona que amo esta por casarce con mi primo—todas miraron a umi, sintiendo lastima por ella—eso es todo, no es tan trágico como la de ustedes.

—no importa cual sea un sufrimiento, pequeño o grande es doloros—Nico suspiro, sabia que seguía ella.

—Bueno~nyaaa, yo me enamore de mi mejor amiga, pero las cosas no salieron bien y... pues.. ella me traiciono..

—vaya, wow, al parecer sigo yo—la peli negra sonrió algo melancólica —yo me enamore de una chica... si al parecer todas somos gays jajaj, ella es la heredera de los prestigioso hospitales de Japón... ella fue mi única salvación... ya que había perdido a mi familia —las cinco miradas miraron con sorpresa todo lo dicho por la peli negra, en verdad ella, su historia es devastadora a comparación a la de ellas—pues luego descubrir que se casaría con alguien...y no tuvo la desencia de decirme.

Eli tenia la mirada perdida, pensé que era la única que sufría en este mundo, pero al parecer no era asi, tenia enfrente a cinco chicas en la misma situación.

Las habían traicionado.

-En esto te gano, la persona que amo, a pesar de traicionarme mandó a matar a mis padres—el lugar se quedó sin palabras, esto era demasiado, como lograba estar de pie, las miradas de todas empezaban a cristalizarce, como si esto les tragiera recuerdos de todo lo vivido. —... s.. ¿P-por.. que.. ll.. oran? —pregunto con la voz entrecortada...

—... Q.. ue.. dic.. es.. I. Diota—termino por tirase al suelo Nico con las lágrimas en los ojos..

—N.. yaaaaa... y.. es.. o

Y el lugar se lleno de llantos descontroladas por cada una, los rostros de cada una reflejba dolor bastante para hacer llorar a cualquiera...

Las lágrimas cesaron, cada una empezó a secarse sus lágrimas mientras se miraban, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de cada una, en cierto modo esto era gracioso, llegar hasta esto provocado por una estúpida pelea con café.

—Jajajaja, aunque perdí esa oportunidad de cerrar un trato,creo que esto lo vale—decía Honoka sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Je, la verdad~nya, creo que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

—ahora estoy empezando a creer en el destino—aún en el suelo eli sonrió nostálgica, tal vez el destino quiso que conociera a estas chicas, ¿por que?, jamás sabrá la respuesta a esto.

—Espera—se escucho la voz de nico, llamado la atención de todas—Dices que ibas a cerra un trato con alguien?—le preguntó a la peli jengibre la cual la miró extrañada .

—..Eh?, si, se supone que la vería ahí .

—esto es increíble—sin saber en que pensar sobre esto, nico empezó a reírse, todas se miraron como si no entendieran el por que de la risa de la chica, peli negra.

—oye, creo que al recordar todo hizo que algo fallara en tu cabeza—erena la miro con burla, nico solo la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Oye!...como sea, sólo piensen en todo esto—extendio los brazos para enfatizar la situación en la que estaba.

—dices que esto no fue por pura casualidad—respondió Umi con confusión aque quería llegar la pequeña peli negra.

—Sigo sin entender nada.~teeee~—se golpeó la cabeza con nerviosismo Honoka—Puedes explicar mejor Nico-chan.

—uh?...nico..que..,como sea—dejó eso para después—yo soy con la que tenías que cerra el trato—Honoka enganchó los ojos con sorpresa—..No creo que sea una simple casualidad, o ¿si?.

Eli miró hacia todas, que debía pensar ahora, decir que sólo es casualidad el haberse conocido o destino, no importaba que es lo que pensará, su corazón le decía otra cosa, decidió ignorar ese sentir, pero viendo la situación parecía como si conociera a cada una.

Erena se colocó su mano sobre su quijada, ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?, ella no cree en esas estupideces del destino y cosas así, ella dejó de creer, ella se encargó de destruir todo a su alrededor, pero al ver a cada una algo le decía que confiara en ellas.

Umi suspiro con pesadez, esto no tenía sentido para nada, en ningún sentido, siempre creyó que el destino sólo era para personas valientes y ella no lo era.

—¡Ohh, Como no lo pensé antes!—gritó demasiada alegre para lanzarse hacia la pobre peli negra-para roder el cuello con su brazo derecho-mientras sonreía—Entonces que dices Nico-chan, ¿aceptas trabajar conmigo?.

—Qué idiota eres—Honoka se tenso al escucharla—pero aceptó .

—¡Yattaaaaa, Genial!.

—¡Genial~nyaaaa, entonces vamos a festejar~nyaaa!-corrió hasta nico y Honoka para abrazarse-mientras dejaban en medio a la peli negra-las demás sonrieron al ver la escena—¡Vamos todas~nya!.

—¡Oh, Rin-chan tiene razón, así nos podemos conocer!—Concordo con la idea de Rin.

—Me parece bien—dijo eli mientras se levantaba del suelo para unirse al abrazo grupal—esto es de lo más extraño, pero me agrada—sonrió, pero esta vez la sonrisa era de lo más sincera.

—Vaya, la rubia se une eh—nico sonrió entre dientes al ver la cara que puso eli.

—Vamos, Umi-chan Únete con nosotras—sin romper el abrazó, Honoka trató de convencer a la peli azul—Tú también, Erena-chan.

—¡Eso es Indecente!—exclamó muy avergonzada, junto con las mejillas rojas esto es demasiado indecente.

—No seas aburrida, vamos—erena salió detrás de ella para luego jalar del brazo a la sonrojada peli azul, Umi suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por la oji verde, uniéndose al abrazo grupal—Vez no era tan difícil, o ¿Me equivoco?-Umi bufo con molestia.

—No...mm—giro su cara avergonzada hacia otro lugar, todas rieron al ver a la seria peli azul avergonzada—Esto es vergonzoso.

—Tal vez—concuerda Nico con Umi—Pero cualquiera que nos viera diría que somo extrañas.

—Eso no es ningún problema~nya, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto—dijo sin importancia Rin.

—eh?, dejando eso, como saldremos de aquí—dijo eli al ver que aún seguían ahí encerradas.

—oh, sabía que había olvidado eso—rasco su mejilla con nerviosismo la peli jengibre al no pensar eso.

—Por que esto no me sorprende—decia erena para mofarse de Honoka, que al escuchar eso entre cerro los ojos hacia erena.

Luego se empezaron a reír entre ellas, que ironica es la vida.

¿No lo creen?...


	8. Avanzar otra vez

. _"Sigo aqui de pie, mirando que camino tomar"_

 _. **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

. ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

Los días pasaron desde aquel pequeño problema en el café, todas ellas decidieron conocerse más a fondo, llegándose a conocer sus miedos como sus pasados, triste y dolorosos recuerdos llegaban a la mente de cada una, reteniendo las lágrimas que se avecinaba a salir, queriendo siempre estar juntas como un nuevo equipo que se había formado en ellas.

Semanas, Meses lograron aliviar ese horrible hueco que llevaban por largo tiempo dentro de ellas.

Divirtiéndose entre ellas, corriendo de un lugar a otro, rompiendo reglas por diversión, sus rostros llenos de felicidad o eso aparentaba ellas.

-¡Waaaaa, Llegaré primero que nadie!-corría a toda velocidad Honoka por toda la orilla del mar.

Habían llegado hace unas horas a la playa, saliendo primero del auto la peli jengibre para correr por toda la arena.

-¡Nyaaaaa, Eso no se vale Honoka~nya! -iba detrás Rin.

-¡La gran Yazawa Nico les lleva la adelantará!-alardeaba Nico, ya que esta estaba más adelante que las dos.

-..apenas llegamos y este trío está haciendo desorden-cruzó de brazos Umi, mirando al trío que corría por todos lados.

-Ya Umi dejalas divertirse, no seas amargada-decía una sonriente Eli mientras sacaba su cámara de su mochila para grabar este momento-es divertido.

-Ahí vas con tu cámara de nuevo-reía entre dientes erena-¿Por que siempre lo traes?.

-Por que?, mmm-se quedó pensando un tiempo para después sonreír-Quiero resguardar estos hermosos recuerdos con ustedes.

-Entiendo-susurró una sería erena, aunque no lo admitiera ella también disfruta esto-Vamos la última en alcanzar a ese trio paga las bebidas de todas-salió tras las demás.

-¡Hey, Erena eso no se vale!-una molesta Umi gritó antes de salir tras la peli morada, eli sólo se quedó mirando como sus tan especiales amigas correr por la playa, sonrió divertida al ver cómo Honoka tiraba al suelo a umi.

-Ojalá y siempre estemos juntas-quería que esta vez esa simple palabra diera resultado y no como las otras veces-debo salvar a Honoka de Umi-dio un paso hacia enfrente para empezar a correr hasta ese peculiar grupo-¡Hey Umi deja a Honoka!-

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

Habían pasados dos largos meses de pura felicidad, como si todo lo malo que vivieron desapareciera, Todas se reunían en un pequeño almacén que le pertenece a la peli jengibre, ahí pasaban sus tardes y días libres, después del trabajo siempre iba a ese lugar a reunirse contando lo que les paso ese día, como si..como...si fueran una Familia, una familia muy unida, dándose apoyo la una con la otra.

Un día como cualquier dentro del almacén sentadas en diferentes sillones estaban Una peli naranja junto con La peli jengibre, parecían estar concentradas en algo, Rin quería que Honoka le ayudará con su tarea de Historia, y ahí estaban tratando de entender algo, luego al siguiente Sillón se encuentran una rubia y la peli azul platicando de algo muy interesante.

-Por cierto-habló Rin-¿Dónde están, Erena~nya y Nico~nya? -preguntó al no ver a ninguna de las dos desde que llegó.

-Cierto, ¿Dónde estarán?-dándose cuenta Honoka hizo la misma pregunta.

-La verdad no se-se encogió de hombros Eli mientras miraba su celular, y si les llama-Tal vez vengan.

-Pensé que esas dos no harían buenas migas-Todas ahí pensaron igual que Umi, creían que esas dos jamás se trataría bien-pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-Estas en lo cierto Umi-una voz llamó la atención de las cuatro, miraron hacia la voz, sonrieron al ver a las susodichas ahí paradas cercas de la entrada cargando en sus manos algunas cosas-Vez Nico te dije que hablan mal de nosotras cuando no estamos-miró a la peli negra.

-No lo puedo creer y eso que les traje de comer, Que malas son-fingió indignación mientras limpiaba sus falsas lágrimas, las demás rieron al tan dramático actuación de nico.

-Graciosa Nico-dijo con cierto sarcasmo Umi-Bueno que nos trajiste-sonrió, había dejado de comportarse tan cordial con ellas, con el tiempo empezó a divertirse más gracias a ellas-

-Mouuuuu sólo me quieren por mi comida-Camino hasta la mesa de centro, cercas de los tres sofás, colocando los alimentos ahí.

-Sabes que no es así Nico-eli le dio una palmada en la espalda, nico suspiro-Bien es hora de comer.

-¡Al fin Comida!-se levantó rápidamente Honoka al ver la comida ahí, tanto estudiar es agotador-Uffff, Estudiar da tanta hambre.

-Nyaa, Si la que esta estudiando soy yo, Honoka~Nya-la miró molesta, Honoka sólo rio.

-Saben, también traje otra cosa-habló erena, las demás la observaron con interrogación-Esto, ~Tara~...-Sacó una botella bastante grande de Sake, por que eso no les sorprende-Así que vamos a servirnos-empezó a servir cada vaso pero se detuvo al sexto-No, La pequeña Rin no debe beber aún es muy chica para esto.

-¡¿Qué~nya?!, Yo ya soy mayor de edad-exclamó molesta.

-Rin, Erena tiene razón, aún eres muy pequeña para beber-concuerda Umi como si de un padre se tratara a su hijos-¿No creen?-preguntó al resto.

-También creo eso-respondió Eli-Rin aún te falta mucho que recorrer para que empieces a beber a esta edad.

-Que sabía eli-Honoka empezó a comer-tus palabras me llegaron.

-Queremos lo mejor para ti-Nico se colocó a lado de ella, acariciando la melena naranja de la más pequeña-Así que bebe mejor esto-le entregó una soda de sabor naranja-esto está bien para ti.

-Me hacen sentir una cria-miró con odio a la bebida sabor naranja-Nyaaaaa, Sólo quiero probar un poco.

Las demás se miran, preguntándose si es lo correcto decirle que si.

-Sólo un poco, Ok-le advirtió eli a la pequeña Rin, que sólo asintió con alegría-y jamás volverás a beber.

-Si, lo prometo~nya-erena le sirvió un poco, ella miró el vaso con duda.

-Vamos Rin-chan, sabe feo al principio pero luego te acostumbras-trataba de animar a su amiga, o eso hacia Honoka.

-Malditas, están haciendo que Rin caiga en el pecado-reñia Umi al resto, como es esto posible-¡Tan siquiera hagan caso!-ninguna le prestó atención al drama de Umi.

-ya Umi-Erena trató de calmar La situación-Digo que es lo malo que podía pasar .

Ojalá hubieran hecho caso a Umi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

-Bien ahora entiendo que jamás, pero de los jamás, hay que dejar beber a Rin en toda la vida-decía erena, al ver el horrible desorden del almacén.

-Te dije que no era buena idea traer Sake-nico suspiro al tener que recoger todo el desorden causado por sus compañeras fuera de combate.

Rin había probado un pequeño trago después quiso más, luego de beber tanto término en estado de ebriedad, jamás pensaron que la pequeña Rin cuando bebía se comporta de manera violenta, incitando una competencia de quien aguanta beber más, logrando persuadir a La rusa con sangre de vodka, a Umi quien al principio se negó pero al ser llamada cobarde aceptó y Honoka pues ella aceptó por voluntad propia, dejando sólo a Nico y erena, que no se dejaron persuadir ante las palabras de Rin.

Y es así que terminaron en esta situación..

-aún queda sake? -preguntó Nico a erena.

-Si, suficiente para nosotras-sonrió al ver aún llena la botella-¿Quieres beber un poco en la azotea?.

-Me vendría bien-sonrió-vamos.

Ambas caminaron hasta la azotea, colocándose cercas del barandal, observando las calles de la ciudad.

-verlas así me hace pensar algo—decidió hablar Erena, sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

—Yo también—sonrio—Me alegra tenerlas—se sonrojo al decir eso, no sabía si era por el alcohol —Me ayudaron mucho—le dio un sorbo a su vaso lleno para mirar las estrellas, estrellas muy lejanas e inalcanzables.

—Yo.. tambien lo creo asi—bebió otro trago erena—Y como era ella? —nico sintió un dolor en el pecho sabia que preguntaba por ella.

—Ella... era increible, podía hacerme feliz en segundos, y a la vez dañarme—miro su copa media llena—pero bueno creo que eso... ja, la verdad no quiero segir hablando de es, después de todo lo que me hizo.

—Mmm, entiendo —seguía perdida en sus recuerdos —es por eso que te disgusta los periódicos, ya sabes de ver algo sobre ella y de su matrimonio.

—Por muy estúpido que suene es cierto—rio a causa del alcohol —duele bastante—apretó el objeto que traía en en manos —que... me.. es imposible seguir respirando..

Erena sentía que esto es su culpa, había hecho que nico recordara todo—.. Ya.. tranquila—se acercó a nico, rodeando su hombro con su brazo, dándole soporte—todo terminara algún dia.

—... —nico no dijo nada solo se mantuvo perdida, a pesar de sentir los brazos de erana, no podía darse el lujo de llorar—.. lose..

Y esperaba que de la mejor manera, que no implicaría mas dolor en su vida o eso es lo que realmente creía ella.


	9. Felicidad, ¿Que es eso?

_"Debido a ti, me he arruinado_

 _Quiero parar, no te quiero mas_

 _No puedo hacerlo, esta mierda_

 _Por favor no me des ninguna excusa "_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La semana trascurio de manera rápida para todas, los días ásperos habían disminuido al menos un poco.

O eso es lo que trataban de simular, quien dijo que los problemas se quedarían en paz, ignorarlo solo hará que regresen a tormentar.

—¿Que dice? —susurro lentamente —

—Vamos, Usted y mi hija fueron amigas en la universidad —el elegante hombre sonrió —y he escuchado que la comida de su restaurante es muy buena—nico no se lo podía creer, aquí enfrente de ella esta el padre de la persona que una vez amo pidiéndole que se encargue del baquete de la boda de su hija, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza los agudos recuerdos volvían a indagar sus pensamientos, no quería verla, la quiere lejos de ella muy lejos—.

—.. —el aire le empezó a faltar, su corazón se oprimió de tanto dolor acumulado por los años, no importaba cuantas semanas, meses y años pasara siempre la tendría muy presente en su corazón —esta bien, lo hare—contesto, alegrando al hombre de enfrente, ¿por que razon acepto?, solo quería verla una ultima vez y después olvidarla, por muy masoquista que suene, quiere verla casada con alguien mas, creciendo su odio y su desprecio hacia ella para asi olvidarla.

—¡genial!, le mandaré luego la fecha de inicio—estaba por irse pero se detuvo al recordar algo—cierto, necesito que venga un dia de estos a la casa, para hablar con mi hija para ver que le gustaría agregar al banquete —no estaba lista para verla de nuevo, no ahora—nos vemos yazawa-san—se despidió para luego adentrarse a su auto y marcharase.

—Que hice.. —se quedo mirando hacia la nada, sus ojos trataban de no dejar salir alguna lagrima—.. ¡idiota, por que eres tan idiota Nico! —se abrazo asi misma, como si eso la reconfortará, evitando no caerse.

No quería verse vunerable ante ella, no le daría ese gusto no..

—La boda sera increíble, no estas nerviosa Kotori-chan? —alegaba una bella mujer de Cabellera castaña la joven de enfrente, toda la familia de los novios se encontraban en una cena de prueba, eso incluía a Umi

—ah... un poco—decía una nerviosa kotori—espero ser una buena esposa.

—Claro que lo serás, ¿verdad Umi? —la mujer castaña pedía opinión de la peli azul.

—si, la mas bonita—su mirada se encontró con los de la peli cenizo, esos ojos ya no demostraba al que brillo que una vez vio, que es lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Algo no estaba cuadrando, ¿donde esta su primo?, se supone que el tendría que estar aqui.

—¿pasa algo Umi? —Umi dejo sus pensamientos aun lado para mirar a su tía.

—Nada.. solo quería saber—tomo un poco de aire—¿donde esta mi primo? —vio tensar a kotori, sin duda algo pasaba aquí y no sabia que es.

—Dijo que tenia un asunto que hacer—contesto con simples su tia, había algo que hacia que no creyera eso.

—Ya veo—se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de mirar la ventana, los pétalos de cerezo caían por todo el jardín dando un ambiente agradable, aquel dia de antaño donde conoció a la peli cenizo.

Quisiera tal vez alguna oportunidad con ella pero eso ya solo es una ilusión mas de ella.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Waaaa eso estuvo genial! —exclamo Honoka al llegar al almacen, había salido a tomar algo—uh? No haya nadie—se percato de lo vacio y silencioso que estaba.

Camino un poco hacia dentro a ver si encontraba a alguien, un fuerte ruido de algo romperse se escucho, honoka corrió hasta el lugar, al llegar noto a Erena sosteniendo de los hombros a una furiosa Nico, mientras a lo lejos en el suelo estaba eli ayudando a Rin alevantarse, pudo notar pedazos de vidrios alrededor de ella, el espejo que se encontraba ahí esta totalmente roto, que paso aqui.

—¡Que mierda paso aqui?! —grito molesta, las amigas no pelean, no se lástiman, por que son una familia, ellas son su familia —.. ¡y por que rin esta en el suelo!, ¡contesten! —al no escuchar respuesta de alguna, frunció el ceño.

—¡.. Este no es tu asunto Honoka! —honoka miro molesta a nico, que diablos sucedió aquí —Solo... no te metas—quito de su agarre a Erena para luego pasar de largo de honoka sin decir nada, dejando todo atras.

—Espera—intentó detener a nico de irse pero ella no se detuvo—¿Rin, que sucedio? —pregunto a la chica peli naranja que aun seguía en el suelo, esta parecía perdía, observando solo la nada, como era posible todo esto, todo había sido por ella, esta situación tenia nombre, Nishikino Maki.

—. .. nada—susurro sin mirar a nadie, honoka desvió su mirada de fin para buscar respuesta en erena y eli.

Pero ninguna quiso hablar solo se mantuvieron en silencio, por que pasaba esto, ya cuando todo estaba mas tranquilo entre ellas y sus recuerdos.

Si tan solo Nico no hubiera aceptado ese trato esto no estaría pasando, si nico no les hubiera contado del trato de aceptar el banquete, si tan solo rin no le hubiera reclamado a nico de hacer eso, no hubiera causado una pelea entre ellas. Pero...

Pero...

Él hubiera no existe...

Y la felicidad tampoco...

 ** _._**

 ** _.--._**

 **Bueno aqui otro capitulo corto pero algo.**

 **La verdad no tenia ganas de publicar ya que ni idea de como como comenzar el capitulo, de hecho no he comenzado a escribir los continuaciones de mis demas Fincs, tal vez lo haga despues, si es que no me gana la flojera.**

 **Nos vemos despues...**


	10. Tu me haces empezar

_"Duele tanto esto, que prefiero mil dagas en mi pecho"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Umi al llegar al almacen noto una tensión pesada, eli y Honoka se encontraban recogiendo pedazos de vidrio, miro hacia la derecha donde una vez estuvo dicho objeto, buscó con la mirada a erena y rin pero no estaban en ningún lado del almacen, ¿que paso en su ausencia?, regreso su vista a ambas chicas que seguían en su labor, Honoka sintió a alguien mirandolas, levanto su vista hacia arriba encontrándose con una sorprendida Umi.

—¿Umi? —pregunto eli mientras sostenía una escoba.

—¿Que paso aqui? —pregunto, señalando los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo, Honoka apretó fuertemente el palo de la escoba, dolía pensar y recordar que entre rin y nico nada vuelva hacer como antes—y, ¿Dónde están nico, erena y rin? —debía decirle, eli suspiro con tristeza.

—.. —Honoka solo se mantuvo callada junto con su vista hacía abajo, umi pensó que esa actitud de Honoka no es muy normal en ella, cuando ella en realidad es una persona muy alegre y entusiasta.

—Veras Umi, la cosa esta asi—dejo aun lado la escoba—Todo empezó por que Nico acepto un trabajo—Umi miro extrañada—si ya se que suena extraño, pero, nico acepto hacer el banquete para la boda de Nishikino —ahora todo tenia sentido tal vez y la razón del destrozo del espejo fue causado por el enojo de Nico pero... donde esta rin y erena.

—Ok, pero hay algo mas, ¿no? —

—si, Nico llego molesta, rin le pregunto el por que, entonces nico nos contó todo, y rin se molesto y empezó a decirle lo estúpida que fue al aceptar eso—eli junto ambas manos, tratando de contener esa horrible sensación que ha estado perforando su corazón —entonces empezaron a pelearse llegando golpes— el ambiente se tenso, el silenció reino por todo el almacén.—nico se fue, y rin al ver que nico se marcho salio corriendo sin rumbo, erena fue tras rin—termino de contar.

—Ya veo—la mirada de Umi se sombreo, su rostro se encontraba agachada, apretó ambas manos—entonces... —susurró pausadamente, Eli y Honoka posaron sus miradas en la peliazul —¡¿Por que mierda no hiciste nada Eli?! —exclamo molesta contra la rubia, eli engancho los ojos con sorpresa, ahora la culpable era ella, que mierda le pasa a Umi.

—¡¿Que estas diciendo?!? —conforto a umi, Honoka miro a cada una, no, no, no de nuevo..

—¡Tu eres la Mayor tu deberías hacer algo! —

—¡Que estupidez es esa Umi, esto no es mi culpa! —tomo del cuello a umi—¡Asi que no me Jodas! —lanzo con fuerza a umi, provocando que caerá al suelo, rápidamente Honoka corrió hasta eli sosteniendola de los hombros, desde el suelo Umi miro a eli con odio, esto no se quedaría asi—¡Honoka sueltame! —trato de quitar el agarre de Honoka pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¡No, Que mierda pasa con ustedes! —grito—¡Somos Una Familia y la Familia no se lastima! —eli dejo de forcejar, Honoka tenia razón, desvió su mirada azulada hacia otro lado, umi-que aun seguía en el suelo-apreto con fuerza sus rodillas —.. y la F-familia no se hieren entre si.

Umi soltó un suspiro de pezades, mientras se levanta del suelo, eli fija su vista en ella—.. Tal vez eli no nos considera una familia.

—¡Claro que si! —respondió eli—lo son—susurro.

Como había acabado todo esto.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—¡Ahhh, Demonios...! —una agitada erena exclamaba de molestia por las calles de Akihabara, había salido del almacén en busca de rin, le podía pasar algo mas en ese estado —¿Dónde te metiste Rin? —miro por todas partes en busca de alguna cabellera anaranjada pero no hayo ninguna—Donde quiera que estés espero y estés a salvo—dijo con preocupación, para después seguir con su búsqueda.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dentro de una oficina sentada-en el suelo-en medio de la obscuridad se encontraba cierta peli negra, su rostro estaba ocultado entre sus rodillas, en su mente solo podía recordar lo que paso hace unos segundos, el como agredió a rin, jamas se perdonaría el haber hecho eso, nada volvería hacer como antes, nada y todo por su culpa, si tan solo su destino no se empeñara en lastimarla, pero que podia hacer, y mas ahora que esta empezando a odiar su destino, pérdida en la noción de sus pensamientos no se percato de cierto ruido proveniente de su celular, al tercer ruido decidió levantarse y dejar de lamentarse de su vida para caminar hasta su escritorio tomando consigo el aparato, miro la pantalla, sus ojos se engancharon por la sorpresa... era... un mensaje del padre de Maki.

Sin duda el destino era muy cruel con ella y con todo a su alrededor.

El mensaje decía claramente que la necesitaban en la Mansion Nishikino, esta misma tarde se decidiría lo que llevara el banquete, lentamente fue bajando su brazo-el cual traía el aparato-hacia abajo, apretó fuertemente el celular, cerro los ojos con fuerza, el dolor agudo se presento dentro de su estómago, lo sentía frio, tenia... tenía Miedo, miedo a desplomarse delante de ella, y que viera que aun la tenia presente todo el tiempo sin importar el daño que le causó, la seguía amando como el primer día por muy estúpido que sonará.

 _El amor es estupido._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Deambulando por las calles de Akihabara sin rumbo alguno, rin mantenía la mirada agachada, sin importar chocar constantemente con alguien, había salido corriendo de ahi, no quería recordar todo, las ganas de llorar se avecinaba a salir de sus ojos, su rostro se mantenía oculto por la capucha de su sudadera, así nadie podía ver su rostro de sufrimiento, si no hubieran llegado a tiempo erena y eli, nico y ella no hubieran acabado bien, terminarian hiriendose vilmente. Pero todo fue debido a ella, la que hizo sufrir a su compañera, amiga, no Nico no era solo su amiga, ella y las demás son Sus hermanas.

Seguía caminado sin despegar su mirada del suelo, un par de voces se escucharon, pero rin no parecía importarle, las voces cada vez se hacían mas pero mas fuertes, siguió igual, pérdida en sus mas angostos recuerdos, todo era como una melodía, paraba y seguía el dolor.

—¡Oy... Que no escuchas! —rin sintió un fuerte jaloneo sobre su cuello, lentamente fue levantando la mirada para ver a su agresor, al apreciar el rostro cercas de ella pudo recordar quien era—Tanto tiempo, Rin—abrió los ojos con fuerza era... los recuerdos horribles avecinaban a parecer, enfrente de ella estaba el grupo de chicas que la agredían en el instituto —No has cambiado nada, Basura—sonrió arrogantemente, rin se tenso, sentía impotencia sobre su cuerpo, ahora nada podrá salvarla—¡Ah, Por que no nos divertimos con Nuestra Basura favorita! —pregunto al resto, al parecer estában de acuerdo.

. _El mundo es muy grande para alguien tan pequeña como yo._

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—¡Rin, ¿donde estas?! —le importaba poco que la gente la observara como una demente al estar gritando por todas las calles—¡Ahhhhh, Dios que te hemos hecho! —el sol poco a poco se estaba poniendo, la luna cada vez se aproximaba a salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

—Papá —una hermosa, joven y deslumbrante pelirroja baja junto con su padre de las escaleras, había comentado que le tenia una sorpresa que tenia que ver con su boda, su boda ha, se supone que seria el momento mas Feliz de su vida pero, pero... ¿por que no sentía felicidad?, claro, ella no lo amaba, y nunca lo haría, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien, a alguien que hirió cruelmente.

—Calma, Hija, veras que te gustara—sonrio, ese gesto le pareció algo extraño, su padre cuando tramaba algo sonreía asi, cada vez bajan mas hacia abajo.

Maki al ver que poco a poco podía ver mas cercas el jardín, noto una cabellera azabache, su corazón latía sin control, pero, ¿por que?, al bajar el último escalón se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron con una inmensa sorpresa, quería pronunciar algo pero las palabras no salian, ahí enfrente de ella, despaldas y con la mirada fija al cielo rojizo debido a la atardecer estaba aquella persona que le enseño muchas cosas pero sobre todo Amar de verdad.

—Yazawa-san—el hombre llamo a la susodicha, Nico al escuchar su nombre, dio media vuelta para ver cara a cara su realidad.

Maki al ver como la peli negra daba media vuelta hacia ellos, sintió un vuelvo en su corazón al ver de nuevo aquel bello rostro, nico acomodó su compostura al tener de enfrente a la causante de su sufrimiento eterno, mostró la mirada mas fría que pudo, quería hacer entender a la pelirroja que no le afectaba nada el tenerla ahi.

—Es bueno verte, Maki—sonrio—no has cambiado nada—la pelirroja mantenía la mirada sobre ella, sin decir nada—tan callada como siempre.

—Me alegro que se sigan llevando tan bien—se interpuso entre ellas, no por que creía que algo pasaba no, tal vez para seguir con el asunto del banquete—entonces vamos directo al asunto—nico asintió la cabeza con afirmación, mientras camina detrás de el, Maki solo se quedo ahí de pie, mirando como nico pasa de largo de ella, lamento tanto todo lo que te cause, a pesar de no importarme que lo habías perdido todo, quería decirle eso pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Quería el perdón de Nico pero sabia que ya lo tenia perdido, ahora su destino era estar con alguien a quien no ama, miro de reojo a nico quien se encontraba platicando junto con su padre, sonrió secretamente al ver lo insistente y parlante que es su papá mientras que nico solo le contestaba cortante. Habian cosas que no habían cambiado en nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Los duros golpes resonaban por todo el callejón, ya había perdido la cuenta de los goloes recibidos por sus agresores, todo daba vueltas, su mirada cada vez mas se obscurecía, por que no hacia nada para detener todo, por cobarde, tal vez... o solo por que no quería seguir ya, dolia, su corazon ya no soportaba más, sus hombros los sentía pesados, tantos recuerdos vividos, ¿Valia la pena recordarlos?, un ultimo y bastante fuerte golpe sintió rin sobre su estómago, cayendo al suelo, golpeándose con el frio piso.

—¡Agggg! —soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor.

—No aguantas nada—miro a su agresora desde el suelo, todo daba vueltas su vista era borrosa —Muere —sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, dejando solo ver obscuridad.

quedado totalmente inconsciente.

 ** _Cuando era una chiquilla de quince años, no tenia nada._**

Había despertado hace unas horas, salio del callejón, a pesar de tener todo su cuerpo adolorido, no le importaba ya nada, si su cuerpo le dolia, si su corazón se oprimía, ya nada importa. Sostuvo su brazo derecho con fuerza. La noche había llegado, miro el cielo estrellado, trato de sonreír pero las lágrimas ganaron la partida, apretó con fuerza sus dientes, quería correr sin parar.

El mundo era demasiado grande y yo demasiado pequeña.

 ** _El mundo era demasiado grande y yo demasiada pequeña._**

Los recuerdos se avecinaban a parecer en su mente, limpio las pocas lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra, había caminado un poco, sin percatarse en donde estaba, se detuvo. Agradecia algunas cosas.

Pero sobre todo el a ver conocido a ese grupo de chicas, Eli, Honoka, Umi, Erena pero mas a Nico, su hermana, sonrio.

 ** _Ahora no puedo ni imaginármelo._**

El viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, como tratando de salvarla.

 ** _Era sosa y estaba completamente vacía._**

Cerro los ojos, los recuerdos llegaban mas.

La escena aparecía.

Rin se encontraba sentada sobre el muelle, observando como los barcos partían hacia el mar, sonrió con entusiasmo, alguna día viajaría en uno junto con sus amigas, perdida en esa bella imagen, no noto quien se sentaba a lado de ella, miro hacia su izquierda, ahí estaba su amiga, Nico le sonrió mientras rodeaba su brazo sobre los hombros de rin, juntando en un abrazo.

Nico dijo algo mientras se levanta de su lugar para insitar a rin que la siguiera, rin hizo lo mismo que nico para seguirla hasta la camioneta de eli, al llegar pudieron ver a erena salir de ahi.

 ** _Rezo_**

Otro recuerdo apareció.

Todas ellas viajando dentro del auto de eli hacia la playa, riendo por las ocurrencias de Honoka y de Nico, todas parecían felices.

 ** _Te quiero, hermana, tengo hermanas._**

Dentro de un terreno baldío todas se reunían a jugar, Rin había conseguido una carreta, donde nico se sentó, rin sonrió, empezó a correr junto con la carreta, todas de ahí se acercaban a ellas, dándoles palmadas en la cabeza y chocando los puños.

 ** _Descubrí emociones, me convertí en mí._**

Erena se había quedado dormida sobre la barda de concreto, Nico pido que Eli les tomara una foto, una muy graciosa escena, erena dormida y Nico colocándose a lado de ella, haciendo una seña de amor y paz, rin tambien quería salir, corrió hasta ellas, copiando el mismo gesto que Nico. Eli tomo la foto para un dulce recuerdo.

 ** _Así que soy yo._**

Una larga noche, todas se quedaron a dormir en el almacen, la noche era fria, así que decidieron hacer una fogata fuera de ahi, Rin salto sobre el sofá donde nico estaba, parecía triste, pérdida en sus recuerdos, en su mano traía consigo un encendedor, prendía y apagaba, rin recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Nico a ella no le molesto, pero antes sopló fuerte para apagar la pequeña llama.

 ** _Ahora soy yo._**

Todas corrían por el largo parque de la cuidad, sonriéndose entre ellas, las largas fiestas que hacían sin parar.

 ** _Tú me haces empezar._** ** _Tú me haces empezar._** ** _Tú me haces empezar._**

La vez que causaron problemas a los conductores, al parar su paso, todo por diversión, Rin miraba todo sobre el auto de Eli. Mirando como Nico rayaba los parabrisas de los autos.

 ** _(Sonríe conmígo, sonríe conmígo)_** ** _Tú me haces empezar._** ** _(Sonríe conmígo, sonríe conmigo)_** ** _Tú me haces empezar._**

Ahora llegaba el recuerdo mas doloroso.

 ** _Ahora estás llorando_** ** _Y yo quiero llorar en tu lugar_** ** _Aunque no puedo._**

Rin intentando frenar los golpes de Nico, anbrazandola, tratar de tan siquiera disminuir su dolor, pero nico la alejaba brutalmente

 ** _Tú me haces empezar._** ** _Tú me haces empezar._** ** _Tú me haces empezar._**

Lanzandola fuertemente hacia la pared, un quejido de dolor salio de los labios de rin.

 ** _(Llora conmigo, llora conmigo)_** ** _Tú me haces empezar_** ** _(Llora conmigo, llora conmigo)._**

Rin con toda la fuerza que pudo, se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Nico.

 ** _Cuando mi hermana llora siento que me muero._**

Rápidamente nico logro seguir de pie, regresado el golpe a rin, empujándola hacia el sofa, Rin cayo sentada en el suelo.

 ** _Cúando mi hermana está enferma, me duele más que si fuera yo la enferma._**

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a nico tomar la silla, pensaba que se lo lanzaría a ella pero no, estrello la silla sobre el espejo de ahi.

 ** _Hermana, lloremos y superémoslo._**

Volvía al presente, su triste y cruel presente, algo se avecinaba pero no sabia que.

 ** _No sé mucho sobre la tristeza, pero lloraré de todas formas._**

A lo lejos, pero casi cercas unas luces se acercaban.

 ** _Por que, por que._**

Tú me haces empezar.

Tú me haces empezar.

Tú me haces empezar.

Había escuchado una vez que, cuando estas apuntó de morir, veías pasar tu vida frente a tus ojos. Así que era eso.

 ** _(Vuela conmigo, vuela conmigo)_** ** _Tú me hiciste otra vez._**

Un ultimo recuerdo apareció al ver mas cercas el auto.

Nico y rin sonriendo enfrente del fuego, abrazándose, mientras observa a sus demás amigas corriendo, girando al compas de los fuegos artificiales, todo un sin fin de luces a su alrededor.

 ** _Tú me hiciste otra vez._**

Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir un fuerte golpe sobre ella, ya no había marcha atras, no podía pelear contra la muerte.

Aquí todo acabo para ella..

Corriendo por un túnel obscuro y sin salida alguna, estaba sola, totalmente sola.

—Siempre serás la pequeña del grupo, Rin—pudo notar a alguien enfrente de ella, a pesar de estar en un cuatro blanco, vio como sonrio, esa sonrisa —Agradece que la gran Yazawa te elogiara—se cruzó de brazos sin borrar si sonrisa.

—la cual siempre vamos a cuidar—ahora alguien mas se hacia presente, un par de ojos azules claros—y una Ayase siempre cumple.

—Pe.. ro.. —las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarse en sus mejillas, ahí estaban ellas, sus hermanas despidiéndose cuando ella era la que tenia que hacerlo, ya jamas las volvería a ver—... Lo..

—No deberías de llorar, Rin—Umi se hacia presente —recuerda siempre reir.

—U-umi.. ~nya.. —su vista cada vez se hacia borrosa.

—¡Rin sonríe! —apareció Honoka a un lado de Umi, extendiendo los brazos al aire—¡Faito dayo!.

—La idiota de Honoka tiene razón —y la ultima en aparecer era erena—Tienes un camino que recorrer aun—erena sonrió.

Rin no podía cumplir la promesa.

losiento...

Fue el ultimo suspiro de rin.

Mucha gente se acercó al cuerpo intacto, habian visto el accidente, fueron a ayudarla y verificar si seguía con vida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde..

 _.._

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La letra de la cancion no me pertenece, si no a mi grupo favorito, me inspiro mucho para escribir este capitulo, me dolio escribir esto, mas por la cancion y por que andaba triste, pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero y sea de su agrado..**_

 _Nos vemos.. en mis demas historias._


	11. ¿por que tu?

**. Bien aquí un nuevo capítulo, dejo un avisó, este capítulo estará basado lo que paso después de la muerte de rin, y no se si ya lo había mencionado anteriormente que este fanfic seria algo corto, por eso estoy escribiendo lo que paso con todas las demás después de la muerte de rin, tal vez al principio este confuzo, pero tratare de explicarlo mientras lo escriba, ah tambien mencionó que entre como va la historia, habrá uno que otro Recuerdo, no se diga de quien pero vamos a ver como sale...** **Bien comencemos...**

 _"¿por qué eres tu?, ¿por que tienes que ser tu?, ¿por qué no puedo dejarte?"_

Dentro de una habitación totalmente obscura, se encontraba una décaida peli negra, estaba sentada sobre el borde del colchón, su mirada se encontraba perdida hacia el suelo, entre su mano traía un pequeño encendedor, lo prendía y apagaba, como si el hacer ese gesto tratar de aliviar su horrible dolor que sentía en su pecho, ¿como habia acabado en esta situación?, claro sabia la razón, se culpaba sobre la muerte de rin y su conciencia siempre se lo haría saber.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Y no era la única que se sentía asi, las lágrimas caían sobre aquél rostro pálido, su ojos azulados cada vez se empañaban de gruesas lágrimas..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Nico cada vez soportaba menos, su rostro cada vez se afligía, el dolor se incremento en su pecho, miraba con desesperación por toda la habitación, en busca de ayuda, frotó con desesperación sus cabellos azabaches, frunció el ceño, eso no la alivia en nada, sonrió irónicamente, estaba pérdida y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, cansada se arrojo por detrás sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba, mirando sólamente el frio y áspero techo de su habitación.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

erena miraba su reflejo en el espejo del botiquín, mientras con ambas manos se recargaba sobre el lavabo del baño, agacho la cabeza, suspiro, para luego levantarlo, mostrando su rostro perturbado, coloco una mano libre sobre su quijada, acariciando sus labios, sin si quiera dejar de mirarse, lentamente fue abriendo el botiquín, dejando ver una variedad de pastillas en pequeñas frascos, azules, cafes, y blancos, de cualquier color, se suponía que había dejado ese vició hace mucho tiempo, pero eso fue debido a ellas, pero desde que se alejaron, ya nada importa. Lentamente fue acercando su mano al frasco de pastillas, ya en sus manos, observo el frasco, pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las lágrimas gruesas habían dejado de salir de los enormes ojos azules, ahora solo miraba el suelo de su habitación con mucha tristeza, las cortinas blancas de la ventana de su habitación se abrió debido al fuerte viento, su melena rubia se levantaba al compas del aire, miro hacia ella, el cielo azul cada vez brillaba, así sus lágrimas se notarian, sonrió, pero no de felicidad, apartó su mirada de la ventada, miro de reojo a su lado, ahi aún lado de ella estaba una pequeña flor color blanca, la tomo con cuidado con ambas manos, la observo con determinación. Se dispuso a levántarse de la cama, camino un poco al centro de la habitación, se inclino de cuclillas, mientras bajaba ambas manos donde se encontraba la flor, fue colocándola sobre el suelo.

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Umi se cubrió con la capucha de su chamarra negra, su mirada se había convertido en un rostro sin ninguna emoción, dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar por los pasillos de una casa, miro por ultima vez ese lugar, grandes y maravilloso recuerdos se vivieron ahi.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un grupo de chicas se econtraban caminado por las villas de trenes, parecían entretenidas por la platica que tenia Honoka y nico, las demás solo se ilimitaban en escuchar tan divertida anécdotas de ambas._

 _Corrian por los vagones vacíos y sin ocupar, nico se subió primero a uno que se encontraba hasta el fondo, rin corrió hasta nico, Eli venia por detrás de ambas, noto como nico ayudaba a rin a subirse. Las tres habían subido sobre el vagón, empezaron a correr de uno a otro, las demás las habían esperado sobre otro, rin al llegar hasta las demás salto sobre cada una de ellas, soltando leves risas por cada una._

 _Cada una observo el cielo con admiración. Eli pregunto, ¿que es lo que mas desean?, todas estas se cuestionaron sobre aquella pregunta, eli al ver que ninguna decía nada mejor decidió dejarlo asi, imitando un gesto gracioso, diciendo que se les fundiría el cerebro de tanto pensar. Las demás la miraron molesta pero con gracia._

 _Habían bajado, decidieron que seria mejor caminar sobre las villas, a ver quien llegaba hasta el final. Honoka rio ante lo chistosa que se miraba Nico caminado sobre las villas, Umi contagiada por la risa burlona de honoka empezó a reírse de nico, erena y las demás solo se quedaron observando con una leve risa en sus labios, nico se molesto asi que decidió retar a una carrera a honoka, ella acepto._

 _Ahora todas corrían por un túnel, umi sin dejar de correr revolvió los cabellos de rin, mas adelante nico y eli parecían estarse riéndose de algo, erena extendió ambos brazos de un lado, como si estuviera volando, honoka iba saltando sobre un pie, intentando alcanzar a eli y nico._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Eli sobre su cama tomo sus piernas con ambos brazos, juntando su rostro contra estos, ocultando su rostro en ellos.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Dejaron de correr, todas se detuvieron cercas de un espejo en forma de circulo, empezaron a mirase en el, haciendo carras graciosas, o ver si tenían alguna imperfeccion en sus caras._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Honoka miraba su alrededor, no se habia percatado en donde estaba, y ahora que se daba cuenta, se encontraba en una gasolinera, donde una vez estuvo con sus amigas.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 _Eli se adentraba en su coche, la lluvia caía, nico se acomodaba sobre el asiento de alado del conductor cercas de la rubia._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por que justamente empezaba a recordar todo, la peli jengibre se recargo sobre la pared de la gasolinera, mientras toma su rostro con fuerza. Evitando asi el dolor.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Eli habia pasado por erena junto con Nico, las tres iban a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Erena salio de su casa, ahora se encontraba caminando por el puente de la ciudad, mientras veía los autos pasar de un lado, el cielo azul cada vez mas brillaba, esto molesto a erena, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su mirada estaba perdida sobre el horizonte.

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

Umi seguía caminado, había llegado a una pequeña comunidad, cercas donde ella vivia, las rejas que rodeaban las casas, se encontraba llenas de botellas llenas de agua, de seguro personas sin conciencia las dejaron ahi, molesta de un manotazo las tiro todas, miro aun lado, para después dar la vuelta.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Con el auto de eli daban vueltas alrededor de honoka y Umi, mientras que nico salia de la ventana trasera del auto, intentando chocar su mano con la de honoka, honoka trataba de alcanzarlas, umi sonrió, mientras tenia ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra._

 _Todas saltaban al ver las llamas de la fogata que honoka habia hecho, erena extendió las brazos hacia el aire debido a la sorpresa, umi y eli gritaron con sorpresa. Enfrente de ellas Nico abrazaba por los hombros a rin, ambas estaba sentadas en el mismo sofá, reían debido a las graciosas reacciones de sus amigas, erena hacia cosillas a eli, esta evitaba eso, pero erena tenía mas fuerza que ella, así que se dejo llevar. Honoka al observa a sus amigas quiso tambien intentarlo, salto sobre umi, la peli azul se dejo llevar por su amiga, honoka la tomo del cuello, rodeado su brazo sobre esta._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una lagrima caía de los ojos de eli.

Nico tomo una foto donde se encuentra todas ellas, la acerco hacia el encendedor, nico vio como lentamente esa fotografía se calsinaba enfrente de ella..

. _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _De nueva cuenta todas ellas corrían por un almacen, que ahora en adelante seria su refugio. Nico se habia adelantado, al llegar hasta el final noto una reja, nico sonrió con superioridad, ninguna reja la detendría, lentamente se fue trepando en ella, saltando del otro lado. Todas las demás imitaron el gesto de nico, volviendo a correr mas para adelante, rin salto sobre eli, esta la sostuvo con fuerza._

 _Los fuegos artificiales desprendía desde el cielo, Erena habia conseguido pequeñas barritas de fuegos artificiales, cada una escogió un color, lo encendieron dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el almacen._

 _Erena hizo una promesa a cada una de sus amigas, que dejaría de consumir pastillas o cualquier otra cosa que le causara daño, todas se sintieron felices por ella, erena vacío las pastillas sobre la fogata, ante las miradas de cada una._

 _Cansadas todas se habían quedado dormidas en el almacen._

 _Eli se encontraba dormida sobre la palma de su mano, mientras recargaba su cabeza en esta, lejos del sofá de eli, dormía nico, entre las piernas de nico dormía rin, acomodando su cabeza sobre su piernas, mas separado de ellas, estaba erena recargándose sobre el borde del sillon, honoka dormía sobre el hombro de eli y por ultimo Umi sobre el pecho de la peli jengibre._

 _Sin duda una hermosa imagen que quedara como un triste recuerdo._

 _"Lo siento mucho, hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiéramos cruzado caminos, tal vez a un seguirías con vida"_


	12. ¿Rin donde estas?

Rin, ¿dónde estas rin?...

Todo caia al suelo con desesperación, los recuerdos eran como un espejo, cayendo tan ferozmente al suelo quebrándose por completo, dejando pequeños vidrios desparcidos por todo el suelo, y como si polvo se tratara el viento se los llevaba lejos muy lejos del alcance de cualquiera que quisiera aferrarse a ese pasado.

Solo quiero un mundo al cuál aferrarme, solo eso quiero.

—No deberías estar trabajando—la voz seca y fría de nico resonó por todo el panteón llamando la atención de su amiga peli jengibre quien se encontraba sentada de cuclillas enfrente de la lápida que por nombre tenia graba en ella, "Hoshizora Rin", "año: 1995 a 2017"," fue una gran compañer, amiga, hermana, una muy buena y grandiosa persona que este mundo tuvo ", entraban ganas de romperse a llorar de tan solo leer el epitafio y recordar todo lo vivido con ella.

—solo quería saludar a rin-chan—sonrió tristemente, sus ojos ya no poseía ese brillo y destello que siempre demostraba, sin apartar su vista de la lápida—y tu ¿que haces por aquí?—miro de reojo a su amiga peli negra.

—Tambien quise apasar a saludar a rin—desvió su mirada a un lado, mientras trataba de no mostrarse débil al tener enfrente a su ya difunta amiga—veo que tu tambien pensaste lo mismo—regreso la mirada sobre la peli jengibre, la mencionada asintió.

Había salido de su casa con rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, pero como si un impulso se apoderaba de ella quiso pasar a saludar a su amiga, no, a su queridísima hermana, y como tenia que pasar enfrente del pateon para ir a su trabajo, aprovecho para ir a saludar, llegando vio a un hombre vendiendo flores le compro un ramo y camino hasta donde estaba la tumba de rin, miro el lugar vacío, digo quién quisiera venir a un lugar donde esta tu ser querido enterrado aquí o el lugar donde pronto acabaras, un revoltijo apareció en su estómago, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. La muerte es su mayor miedo, ignorando todo esos pensamientos negativos siguió caminado hasta su objetivo, antes de llegar paro en seco, no quería llegar y llorar como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, convencida de eso siguió, llego y miro a lápida de su hermana y lo único que salio de sus labios fue, '' hola rin-chan ". Y se quedo mirando en silenció o hasta que nico apareció.

—llevas mucho tiempo aquí?—decidió hablar, rompiendo el abrumador silencio que se formó entre ellas.

—No mucho—contesto sin si quiera dejar de mirar la tumba—¿quien crees que venga a visitar a rin-chan aparte de nosotras?.

—No lo sé, tal vez sus padres—dio un paso hasta ella y se inclino de cuclillas enfrente de la lápida, quedando a un lado de honoka—o ella—susurro por lo bajo.

—Ella no tiene el derecho de venir aquí—con todo el odio posible que podía sentir mencionó con rencor a esa persona—ella causo todo—paso sus dedos por las letras del nombre enmarcó en el—ella es la causante de que rin-chan este aquí—aparto su mano de la lápida.

La mirada de nico se sombrío, apretó su mandíbula con coraje, honoka no tenia por que hechar la culpa a la castaña cuando ella no era la culpable de todo si no ella misma, la peli negra se culpaba por la muerte de su amiga, si tan solo no hubiera pasado nada entre ellas, rin estaría viva. Honoka miro por lo bajo como las manos de nico apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas, ahi fue donde noto que todo esto la molestó.

—No creo que Koizumi-san tenga la culpa de todo—apenas y se podía escuchar su voz.

Honoka frunció el ceño molesta, mordiendo su labio inferior, no iba a dejar que su hermana terminara hechandose la culpa por algo que no hizo si no la castaña—¡Qué dices?!, ¡Nico-chan tu no tienes la culpa de nada!—rápidamente se levanto del suelo y tomo por los hombros a nico levantandola en el progreso—¡Mírame maldición... Tu no eres culpable..!... ¡No agaches la mirada cuando te hablo!... ¡Tu me decías eso cuando no te escuchaba, Ahora es mi turno de regañarte!—empezó a sarandear los hombros de nico con fuerza, queriendo que esta la mirará a los ojos y no culparse—¡Donde quedo esa persona tan fuerte!—dolía mas que nada.

—No lo sé... —seguía mirando hacía el suelo—tal vez se fue por que le teme al vacío, y no sabe por que—

—¿por que nunca lo dijiste?—

—Por que?... simple no quería molestar—cada vez de hundía en una mar de desesperación.

—Entonces solo fingías estar bien—sus ojos cada vez aguantaban poco.

—Solo fingía ser franca con todo, terminando engañada—

La menor poco a poco se desvanecía, ya no podía respirar, su respiración cada vez jadeaba por aire, odiaba ver que alguien muy importante y especial en su vida se desborona enfrente de ella sin si quiera hacer algo para ayudarla, solo podía hacer una cosa y era abrazarla tan fuerte que provocaría largas lágrimas salir de cada una, aferrandose entre ellas, desahogándose por completo. La vida si que era muy injusta, no era por ser cruel y malvada pero por que de tantas personas en el mundo tenían que ser ellas, por que solo ellas, en vez de alguien mas, de tantas personas.

.

 ** _——————————————_**

Una joven castaña lloraba en silencio, en un cuarto totalmente obscuro sin ningún rastro de luz, llevaba días ahi, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, no quería que la viéran asi, aunque necesitaba consuelo de alguien pero esa persona se había ido y esta vez para siempre, jamas volvería, ¡Jamás!, y era su culpa... su culpa y de nadie más, todo pasaba demasiado lento como si la vida quisiera castigarla y eso lo tenía muy merecida. Los sucesos vividos de hace una semana volvía a su mente, el dolor en su pecho incremento, ahogo un llanto sobre su almohada.

Flashblack...

Comía muy tranquila en la cafetería junto con su amiga, todo iba tan bien pero todo se detuvo al escuchar algo que decía una de sus compañeras, algo relacionado con una compañera de la escuela que tuvo un accidente y que no sobrevivió a la hora de cirugía, pensaban que era alguien a quien no conocía pero al escuchar como otra joven le preguntaba con insistencia el nombre de la chica todo le daba vueltas al oír el nombre, "fue esa chica, Hoshizora Rin", una pulsada horrible apareció, sus ojos se empañaron, quería correr y ver si todo era una mentira, absorta por sus pensamientos olvido por completo que estaba con su amiga. La susodicha noto lo mal que se veia su amiga asi que decidió preguntar si le ocurría algo.

—Hanayo pasa algo?—coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su perdida amiga, pero esta no reaccionó—hey..

—¡Maki-chan necesito tu ayuda!—al menor tiempo reacciono, tomándola por sorpresa al escuchar que necesitaba ayuda—.. Tus padres ayer no atendieron a una chica?.. por favor necesito saber...

—Por que quieres saber eso? —

—Solo contesta—parecia desesperada, suspiro.

—Algo me contó mi papá, dijo que ayer llego una chica muy grave y que no resistió en la sala de emergencia y que falleció—aun confundida termino por contarle.

La castaña ahora debía de saber el nombre, tomo un bocado de aire y pregunto—y sabes el nombre de ella?—

—Esa chica con la que te juntabas, Hoshizora Rin—

No.. no.. por que?...

—¡No no... que hice...!—rápidamente se levanto de su lugar ante la atenta y confundida mirada—¡Maki-chan necesito tu ayuda... necesito que me digas en donde sera su funeral!..

—Que?... Hanayo actúas raro, por que te importa tanto ella.. —pregunta estúpida—olvídalo ya se la respuesta... tal vez si sepa dónde es..

Asi que ambas fueron aquel lugar. Ambas al llegar pudieron notar lleno el lugar, era obvio que aquel lugar estaría totalmente lleno. Hanayo fue caminado por aquel lugar a toda prisa, junto a su compañera aunque no comprendía cual seria aquella urgencia de buscar tan desesperadamente, pero, ¿que?. Ambas amigas pararon en seco, mas bien la primera vio a una distancia algo alejada a un grupo de chicas con una expresión triste consolando a los padres de la fallecida ahí supo que había encontrado a los padres. Maki miro hacia donde su amiga tenia la vista puesta, miro a cada una de los invitados, pero como si fuera magnetismo su mirada se posó sobre una cabellera muy conocida para ella... era... ¡Imposible!... aun lado de una chica de cabello color jengibre estaba Nico aquella persona que lastimo vilmente, ¿de dónde conocía a esas personas?, no era hora de sentirse celosa de aquellas personas, Hanayo noto como su amiga obserbava a quella chica, como si se conocieran.

La peli negra sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella, así que miro hacia aquel lugar encontrándose a la dueña de su dolor y a otra chica, ahora que se fijaba bien aquella es la que una vez rin les contó, miro ambas con odió, regresando su atención a los padres de su amiga, honoka se percato de como nico miraba a un lugar fijo y lo apartaba, asi que miro hacia dónde nico miraba. Algo se avecina y no era para nada bueno.

—No creo que deberíamos estar aquí Hanayo—la verdad ya quería irse, algo malo iba apasar y ella lo presentía.

—No puedo irme, no aun—lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de susurro.

—Yo sigo cr... —

—¡Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?!—una alterada y molesta peli jengibre se fue enzima con palabras no muy bonitas sobre ellas—¡NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER AQUI, TODO ES SU CULPA DE LAS DOS, POR SU... —las palabras cada vez de quebraban, todos los presentes no comprendía el por que la peli jengibre les gritaba a esas dos chicas pero al escuchar que la culpaban por la muerte de rin fueron comprendiendo—.. P.. POR. SU CUL.. PA... RI.. N YA.. N.. O—dejo de gritarles las lágrimas le ganaron a su enojo, cayendo de rodillas enfrente de todos, las miras de lastima se posaron sobre ella, Hanayo Queria disculparse y aquien engañaba era su culpa pero por que culpaba a maki también.

La pelirroja jamas se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida, las demás corrieron hasta honoka y entre ellas intentaron levantarla del suelo a su hermana y darle todo el apoyo posible, nico no quería verla asi, así que se fue acercando hasta las causantes.

—No quiero ser grosera pero necesito que ambas se vallan—no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para mirar a la cara a la pelirroja asi que mejor hablo con la castaña—No le hace bien a mi amiga.

—Entiendo.. yo lo siento—contesto la castaña con la voz algo quebrada—no quisimos poner a si a su amiga.

—Mm ya veo, si hago esto es por que ella más bien ellas son lo mas importantes para mi—esto hizo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño, le dolía saber que alguien mas tenia el cariño de nico—no quisiera perder a alguien otra vez—esta vez miro a la pelirroja como insinuandole algo y ella lo notó

—si—..

Fin Flashblack.

Aun así su realidad era mas cruel que cualquier recuerdo.

.

 ** _._**

Todos sabían lo mal que su sensei se sentía así que decidieron mejor darle su espacio para pensar y recuperarse por la perdida de su amiga. O eso es lo que ellos pensaban, lo que no sabían es que cada vez mas la rubia se ahogaba en su propio sufrimiento sin el consuelo de nadie.

Suspiro tras suspiro salían de los rosados y finos labios de la rubia, quien estaba tirada sobre su cama boca arriba observando sin emoción alguna el vacio techo.

—me cuesta cada vez mas respirar en este mundo—arrojo la pequeña manzana que traía en su mano, rodando sobre el suelo. Un pequeño y reconocible sonido resonó por toda la habitación, era un mensaje de Honoka.

"Necesitamos vernos todas, asi que eli-chan ven al panteón donde esta rin-chan"

.

 ** _._**

 ** _—————————————_**

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Sonaba el reloj de la pared, las manecillas marcaban las horas que pasaban, aburrida y sumida en sus pensamientos miraba con tristeza a su compañante, debía culparla a ella o simplemente culparse por su propio sufrimiento, no, no ganaba con pensar eso.

Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Y las manecillas seguían marcando las horas, tal vez el tiempo podía pasar asi de rápido pero el dolor no podía irse asi de rápido como el tiempo, suspiro cansada necesitaba salir de ahí, lejos de todo e incluso de la bella chica que tenia enfrente de ella, ahí está su bello Ángel, dándole su compañía pero no por su voluntad propia si no por que su madre le pidio que le hiciera compañía mas en este momento tan triste. Parecía muy entretenida arreglando un vestido sin duda ella es tan perfecta.

—Todo bien Umi-chan—la suave voz de su dulce a compañante la saco de sus pensamientos. Olvido que la estaba mirando tan penetrantemente, desvió su mirada.

—Mmm... no pasa nada—recargo su quijada sobre su mano—te esta quedado bien ese vestido—sonrió débilmente mientras regresaba su vista sobre la chica.

—Gracias—susurro avergonzada, habían sentimientos que es mejor guardar en silencio, podía sentir cada vez mas el estado de animo de la mujer peli azul, si tan solo podía hacerla sentir mejor.

Umi observo como la mirada brillante que poseía la chica se perdía, algo pasaba y sentía que su primo tenia algo que ver en el cambio de ánimo y actitud de su bello Ángel, el silenció reino entre ellas, la sala quedo en un abrumador silencio y ambiente muy pesado, sin que la chica se diera cuenta de la mirada dorada de la mujer peli azul sobre ella, Queria encontrar algo, fue bajando su mirada por cada parte del cuerpo de la peli gris, no parecia nada fuera de lo normal, pero algo llamo su atencion en el brazo derecho de la chica podía ver un golpe y uno muy resiente. ¿que es lo que pasaba entre su primo y la mujer que ama?. Un sonido sono.

—Umi-chan tu teléfono esta sonando—

—Ah... si—salio de sus pensamientos tomando aquel objeto mirando sus notificación, leyendo con atención un mensaje que Honoka le había enviado.

"Umi-chan tienes que venir al panteón"

Y la pregunta que resonó en su cabeza fue, ¿por qué?.

.

 ** _._**

Inhalaciones fuertes resonban por toda la habitación, el cuerpo pálido y sudor frío disfrutaba de aquellas inhalaciones de aquel polvo blanco, su mirada sombría cada vez se perdía en el mayor placer y exitacion que le brindaba ese mágico polvo, era la única manera de sentir que su vida no era miserable y alejarse de su realidad, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, su estado cardíaco se aceleraba tan intensamente, sus pulmones jadeaban por aire, ya nada podía pasarle o al menos que la muerte se la llevara.

—Ahhh... d.. emo... nios.. —daba fuertes exalaciones el aire cada vez le hacia falta—... si.. ento.. e... l c-cuerpo.. pe.. pesado..—oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, había caído otra vez, ¿por que lo hizo? ... ¡Cobarde!... era por ser débil... siempre habia sido débil en todo—me sofocó cada vez más—ya recuperada su respiración susurro aquellas palabras aun con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta alarmo por completo a la chica, ella rápidamente se levanto del suelo mientras oculta aquel sobrecito de polvo blanco dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, esperando a que aquella persona entrara.

—Erena-sensei esta aquí?—una bella castaña asomaba su cabeza detrás de la puerta esperando una contestación.

—Kazumi-sensei aquí estoy—respondió algo perdida, haciendo señas con las manos.

—Oh, siento si la molesto pero es que dejo su celular en la sala de profesores y al parecer alguien la llamo—entro por completo al salón caminado hasta la peli violeta, entregándole el aparato.

—No te disculpes por eso—suspiro—gracias por traerlo—tomo el aparato de la mano de la castaña rozándose los dedos, creciendo un sonrojo en la castaña—Uh... pasa algo?—noto el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Ah... no nada... —

—Bien—parecía extrañada.

—Yo... me voy... hasta luego—dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Si nos vemos—se despidió mientras miraba irse la chica, dejándola completamente sola—dijo que alguien me llamo, ¿pero quien?—miro su celular buscando alguna llamana pero vio que en realidad era mas bien un mensaje de honoka—mm.. ¿qué?.

"Erena-chan necesitamos vernos en el panteón".

No, no podría ir, no ahora que recayó de nuevo en las drogas. Seria incapaz de verlas y fingir que todo esta bien cuando no era asi.

—————————————

 ** _——————————————_**

—Para que quieres que estemos todas juntas—de vuelta en el pateon ambas chicas dejaron de llorar, honoka le había dicho a nico que era hora de que todas enfrentarán la realidad así que decidió mejor juntar a todas aqui, la peli negra pensaba que seria una mala idea—no servirá de nada—cubrió su rostro con su capucha de la chamarra.

—Ahhh deja de pensar que esto no funcionara—la peli jengibre metió su celular dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta, mirando un poco molesta a su amiga—te aseguro que todo terminar.

—.. —abrió y cerro la boca, quería creer en esas palabras... pero ya no tenia sentido creer—si—susurro por lo bajo.

Honoka cumpliría su promesa, aquella promesa que le juro a rin cumplir, lo haría sin duda.

"Entonces cumplelo, yo creo en ti Honoka~nya"

"Ya veras rin-chan yo cumpliré"

—Sin duda lo haré—miro decidida hacía el horizonte, no rompería otra promesa.

No estaba permitido fallar.


	13. No siempre llorar significa ser debil

**! Hi, Hi, Hi!, los extrañe...**

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo.

Cierto he decidido que publicare los capitulos de este finc los domingos, (claro si tengo tiempo).

. ** _._**

 ** _._**

Otra cosa hoy publicare dos capitulos.

Bueni bye bye..

.

 ** _———————————————_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

No siempre llorar significa ser débil, si no ser fuerte.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste?—la voz fría de Umi llamo a la causante de que todas estén aquí.

—Lo mismo estaba por decir—ahora hablo eli, la peli azul miro con mala cara a la rubia, hace una semanas que ambas no se miraban y se dirijian la palabra.

Nico pudo sentir una tensión pesada entre ambas, algo paso entre ellas y no era bueno. Erena quería irse odiaba estar en aquel lugar, y el consumo de aquella drogra sus efectos aun no se iban seguían por todo su cuerpo, estaba por sentir algun colapso.

—las llame por ahora mas que nunca debemos apoyarnos—entre las cuatro se miraron, luego miraron a la chica de mirada azulada, ¿por que hacia todo eso?, ¿que quería intentar?, que todo pasara estando juntas, ninguna lo creia, era mejor que cada quien tomara su propio camino, era lo mejor después de todo—no me miren con cara de que esto no funcionara.—había notado esas miradas nubladas y sombrías que cada una le ofrecía, ya no quedaba nada de aquel brillo que una vez creyó ver en ellas—yo tengo fe de que esto funcionara.

—¿fe?, dices que debemos tener fe—sonrio con burla y mucho rencor la joven de mirada carmín—quieres que tengamos fe cuando eso nunca nos ayudo cuando mas lo necesitamos, eso es una mierda Honoka—se tiro sobre alguna lapida que se encontraba por ahí cercas de todas ellas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con nico—concordó con la idea erena si quedaba en acuerdo con alguna idea que alguien proponiera era mas sencillo que se fuera mas rápido antes que sufriera algun colapso enfrente de todas tendría que dar explicaciones y no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso—no creo que esto funcioné.

—¿Por que?, no veo algun impedimento para hacerlo—como era posible que ninguna de sus hermanas Querian coperar, tenia que hacer algo—Umi-chan di algo—miro a su lado donde la peli azul se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y propios problemas—Umi-chan—volvió a llamarla.

—Yo creo que si ninguna quiere coperar no creo que funcione—la peli azul suspiro y miro con disimulo a cada una pero en especial a la rubia que seguía callada y sin decir algo, estaba molesta con ella—lo que dijo Nico a mi tambien me parece que no funcionara y mas si cierta persona nunca esta cuando se necesita—esto se le insinuó a su compañera rubia, ninguna de las sobrates comprendía esa indirecta, la rubia por muy densa entendía ese dardo lleno de veneno.

Honoka miro a umi después a la rubia, por que umi le tira indirectas asi?, tal vez seria por lo de esa noche o quizás solo es su imaginación.

—Por que dices eso Umi-chan?—

Espero respuesta por parte de la peli azul.

—Si Umi, por que?—ahora la voz de la rubia se hizo notar y se notaba molesta.

La peli azul se mordió la mejilla, era lo única que podía reprocharle de sus errores pero a los de ella no.

—Me lo dice la persona mas sensata y confiable del mundo, no crees que no estas con el derecho de reclamar—solto todo el sarcasmo y molestia que ha estado resguardo para la rubia, Erena y Nico se miraron, ambas pensaban que seria mejor dejar esto y tratar de que esas dos no se agarraran a golpes, la rubia entre cerro los ojos con enojo y si en parte umi tenia razón no era nadie para reclamar cuando ella no estuvo en ese día—¡Tu en especial!—la señalo con fuerza.

—Umi-chan no creo que de... —

—¡Qué?, que no podría culparla, pues te equivocas, puedo y lo hare!—reto con fuerza a cada una, en especial a la rubia, la peli negra empezaba a sentirse mareada, tantas cosas no podía retenerlo en su pecho ya estaba cansada de tanto dolor, ya no quería seguir, si umi debía de culpar a alguien no seria a la rubia si no a ella, ella fue quien causo todo—¡Ven a esa persona!—todas miraron hacia umi señalando a la confusa rubia—¡si Ayase Eli es la persona mas mentirosa y falsa!—el coraje y la molestia pero sobre todo un sentimiento de odio que empezaba a surgir dentro de su corazón, eli es la culpable—¡Dinos Eli donde estabas cuando te llame y tenia que decirte que Rin tuvo un accidente he?!—

Los ojos azules se empezaban a nublar, Umi tenia toda la razón.

Honoka tambien tenia esa duda, ¿donde estaba eli esa noche?, cuando mas la necesitaba.

El silencio reino entre ellas.

—Sabes que olvidalo—termino por romper el silencio umi—solo aléjate de mi—apretó ambos puños, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí se detuvo y miro a cada una—creo que es hora que todas nosotras empecemos a buscar nuestro propio camino—y se marcho dejando a todas confusas y totalmente sorprendidas, honoka estaba por detenerla pero la voz de eli la detuvo.

—Umi... tiene razón es hora de..—le costaba decirlo pero era lo correcto—hay que seguir—miro desde arriba la tumba de rin—pero por separado—ahora miro a las ultimas tres—sera lo mejor—aguantaba todo, sus lágrimas cada vez se avecinaban a salir, era mejor irse ya—Adios—se marcho lejos de ahí y de ellas, tal vez para toda la vida.

Era absurdo esto, cualquier lo pensaría pero todas creían que si no hubieran cruzado caminos ninguna tendría que cargar con el sufrimiento de la otra, ninguna seria afectada por el pasado vivida por una de ellas. Rin se fue y seria mejor así.

Que equivocadas...

—Yo igual me voy—erena se despidió de las dos últimas, tenia que llegar a su auto o sufriría un colapso ahí, nico noto el raro comportamiento y estado de su amiga, cara palida, cuerpo tembloroso, sudor frío eso solo significa una cosa, Erena habia volvió a caer en las drogas—nos vemos—empezó alejarse lo mas rápido posible.

A lo lejos la penetrante mirada carmín de nico la seguía debía de seguirla.

Asi que rápidamente se puso de pie alarmando a la chica peli jengibre—Honoka me voy yo tambien—empezó a correr lejos de esta.

—Se supone que somos una fa... milia... —extendía su mano hacia enfrente intentando alcanzar a cada una pero era imposible—y siempre se... —intentaba no llorar—apoyan—dejo caer la mano, ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Cada una ya tomo su decisión—Lo siento rin-chan, lo siento... —las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ella, asi nadie notara sus lágrimas.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————————_**

 ** _._**

Erena habia logrado llegar a su auto, en pasos torpes intento colocar la llave de su auto en la entrada pero su mano temblaba al volverlo intentar estas cayeron al suelo, ahora quedaba agacharse y tomarlas, estaba por hacerlo pero al agacharse sintió una mano sobre el de ella que ya tenia las llaves, miro hacia arriba notando una mirada muy conocida por ella.

—Gracias—fue lo único que dijo.

—No hay de que—contesto la joven—¿por que tanta prisa?—pregunto bastante curiosa.

—No hay prisa alguna—coloco la llave en la cerradura del auto—por que estas aquí?—ahora ella fue quien pregunto.

—Me preocupe—dijo con sencillez, como si hablara del clima.

—No deberías—dejo un lado su intento de huir, ahora solo miraba su reflejo en la ventana del auto, las gotas de la lluvia causaban un efecto en su reflejo ahora solo nota su rostro borrosa, las palabras de Nico le habían llegado—se cuidarme sola—seguía dándole la espalda.

—lo se, pero quería saber si todo esta bien contigo—coloco una mano sobre la ventana, cercas a la altura de la cabeza y cuerpo de la peli vino, acorralandola entre la puerta del veiculo y su cuerpo—no quiero perder a alguien muy importante para mi de nuevo—recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven dueña del auto, mientras que esta solo sentía una culpa que la mataba, lo admitía en este tiempo nico se convirtió en alguien muy especial en su vida y eli pero mas aquella peli negra.

—Todo esta bien—alejo la mano de la peli negra de la puerta de su auto y se adentró en el, dejando afuera en la lluvia a la peli negra.

—Ok, esta bien—desde afuera logro decirle a la chica dentro del auto aquello—que estés bien.

Erena pudo escuchar eso ultimo antes de dar marcha con rumbo a su casa.

Nico seguía de pie sobre las orillas de la calle, sin importarle que cada vez su ropa se empapará, estaba preocupada por ella, hubo un tiempo que creía sentir algo por erena pero no era así solo quería protegerla y cuidarla y era lo mismo con rin, mas rin, su deber era cuidarla, y ahora que ya no estaba debía de cuidar de ahora en adelante a erena y si tiene que usar la fuerza lo haría a pesar de que podía ser odiada por ella.

—Perdoname erena—tomo su celular y marco un numero, espero a que contestara—Hola, Nishikino-san podría hacerme un favor—la voz de a lado acepto si reproche después de todo ella estaba haciendo el banquete de bodas de su hija—Necesito que interne a una persona—la lluvia se arreció pero ella seguía ahí—tiene problemas con consumo de drogas, si, la dirección ahora se la mando por mensaje, uh si gracias—finalizo la llamada—es por tu bien y lo sabes erena.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _———————————————_**

 ** _._**

Caia pedazos de vidrio al suelo, beber ya no le ayudaba alejarse de su realidad, molesta arrobaja todas las botellas llenas de vodka al suelo, mientras se arroja sobre su colchón las lágrimas habían pasado, sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar, las palabras de umi resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, tenia mucha razón ella nunca estuvo ahí para apoyarlas solo le importo ir con ella.

—Soy patética no... jajaja. —risas y lágrimas parecían llevarse bien—Fue su culpa... ¡Te odio Nozomi!.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Salio en busca de rin al igual que todas en excepción de nico, tenia la esperanza de encontrarla y llevarla a casa de ella, por que creía que si la llevara a la casa de los padres de rin estos querían alguna respuesta de su estado, así que seria mejor llevarla a la suya, camino muy lejos de la bodega y llego cercas de las villas del tren, sonrio con nostalgia vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, agradecía muchas cosas pero sobre todo el a verlas conocido, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar un sonido proveniente de su pantalón.

—¿Quien sera?—tomo su celular y miro el nombre de la persona quien le llamaba en la pantalla—es un numero desconocido—iba a colgar pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debía de contestar y lo hizo—Hola.

Un suave suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la linea—A pasado mucho tiempo Elichii—.

Y todo su mundo paro, era como si el tiempo no quería avanzar, todo empezaba a pesarle hasta respirara.

—¡Nozomi!—reacciono bruscamente.

—Necesitamos vernos—

 ** _~Fin Flashback~_**

Si tan solo su corazón no se hubiera dejado llevar por el querer verla y quizás hubiera sido capás de encontrar a rin, ella aun seguiría aquí y sobre todo estariá con ellas en se dia tal fatal, era su culpa.

Umi tenia razón.

.

.

———————————————

.

.

Erena llego a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre su sofá, sin importar que su ropa se encontraba mojada no tenia ganas de hacer nada, el efecto de la droga aun seguían ahi, la habitación daba vueltas y vueltas, cerro los ojos y espero a quedarse dormida pero un ruido la hizo despertarse y pararse de su lugar, fue hasta la puerta y abrió, noto tres hombres uno en bata blanca y otros dos en trajes blancos. Solo significaba algo, alguien le había contado a esas personas que ella consumía drogas.

 _"Dentro, mis sentimientos son complicadas para vivir en una crisis de vida o muerte"_


	14. Esto duel

"Esto duele asi qué de todos modos no podré soportarlo"

Los días, semanas e incluso meses habia pasando como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo no esperaba avanzaba sin importar que aun sigues soportando mucho dolor, las vidas de cada una avanzaban de manera simple aunque el dolor se mantenían ahí como si fuera ya parte de su vida diaria.

Nico seguían en contacto con erena, cada día iba de vista a la clínica, sintiendo culpa por verle hecho esto a su amiga pero es por su propio bien, y erena seguía sin saber quien fue aquella persona quien la interno si no tenia familia.

Ahora todo se tornaba en Umi.

Caia sobre un muelle al agua, con todo y ropa se lanzó, ¿por que lo hacía? Ah, quería acabar con todo de una vez.

Retomemos hace una horas, llenas de recuerdos en ellos.

Era de noche y umi merodeaba por ahí llevando una pequeña mochila llena de latas de aireosol, miro cada lado de la calle observando con determinación si abría algun policía pero no, así que camino hasta un local cerrado y saco de la mochila una lata, la agito con fuerza ya agitada empezó a rayonar toda la pared.

Llevaba un rato haciendo aquello, una luz de linterna se dejo ver en su espalda y enfrente de ella era la policía dio media vuelta encontrando a un hombre vestido de policía y un fugas recuerdo llego a su mente, hubo un tiempo que hacia lo mismo con honoka.

. ** _._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _La policía las habia atrapado por grafitear un negocio, así que ambas fueron sometidas sobre la patrulla, mientras que los oficiales las esposaban por detrás, dejando caer por la fuerza todas las latas de aireosol sobre el suelo, umi miro a su lado a su amiga, honoka le sonrió divertida, umi tambien sonrio_.

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Dejando ese leve recuerdo miro a su alrededor, poco a poco se iba acercando aquel oficial, ella solo levanto ambos brazos hacia arriba dejando caer una lata, el oficial la tomo de la muñeca colocándolas hacia atrás de su espalda llevándose hasta la patrulla, mientras que sonreía irónicamente.

..

. ** _._**

 ** _~lo he estado ocultando, te digo algo~_**

Cada vez se ahogaba en el mar, agitando las manos y brazos procurando intentar respirar pero el aire cada vez se iba.

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _Otro recuerdo llego, era de tarde umi camina hasta un puente donde varios autos pasaban por ahí, ella miraba por todos lados intentando buscar algo, llego hasta las villas del tren, limpio las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos color ambar mientras el fuerte viento que el tren provoco al pasar levantaba su melena azulada._

 ** _._**

 ** _~Solo para dejarlo enterrado~_**

. _._

 _Corrían dentro de un túnel, cada una corría intento no ser atrapadas por los oficiales._

 ** _._**

 ** _~Ahora no puedo soportarlo más~_**

 ** _._**

 _Corría por alcanzar a rin y a nico, vio como nico se trepaba de algun vagón de carga subiéndose hasta arriba ayudando a la pequeña rin y luego a ella, corriendo sobre el, llegando hasta donde estaban las demás, sentadas sobre un vagón cercano._ _Volvían a correr en aquel tunel intentando huir._ _Corriendo siempre corriendo, ahora era diferente, ahora solamente Corrian por diversión en un parque cercano del almacén._

 ** _._**

 ** _~¿Por qué no podía decirlo entonces? ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Seguía con intentar recuperar aire pero cada vez mas se hundía mas sobre el abrumador y silencioso mar.

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _Saltaban sobre aquel pastizal del parque, mientras reían y corría por todo el lugar. Miro con disimulo a eli, habían corrido mucho ahora todas estaban cercas de las villas del tren, algo abrumaba a su amiga rubia entonces seria diferente aquella mirada de la rubia, perdida en el horizonte._

.

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Habia dejado de luchar ya no quedaba nada después de todo, miro sobre el agua como aquellas burbujas flotaban a su alrededor.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Esto duele así que de todos modos no podré soportarlo~_**

.

 ** _._**

Aunque dejara de luchar su cuerpo le pedía oxígeno, moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre el agua.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _. .._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _Rayaba frenéticamente los parabrisas de los autos que se encuentra dentro de aquel tunel, iluminandose por los pocos focos de ahí, erena escupía agua a los dueños de los autos._

.

 ** _._**

 ** _~Ahora llora, es sólo que lo siento por ti~_**

. ** _._**

 _Nico se subía sobre aquel auto negro arrojandole un liquido sobre el._ _Umi saltaba sobre otro auto cercas donde nico estaba, salto y golpeo con ambos puños el parabrisas, sorprendiendo por completo al dueño que aun seguía ahi adentro._

. ** _._**

 _Nico habia bajado del coche, ahora camina entre medio de los coches, burlándose de aquellos dueños._

 _Umi saco una lata de aireosol y rayo una gran "X" sobre el parabrisas._

 ** _~De nuevo llora porque no puedo protegerte~_**

.

 _Lejano recuerdo, sumida en sus pensamientos y dolor causado por la muerte de rin, se sentó sobre aquel pasillo de su departamentos mirando por ultima vez aquel lugar y marcharse de una vez más._

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

No dejaría que aquel policía la tratara tan bruscamente, dio un fuerte manotazo al hombre, dejando que ella misma se adentrara dentro de la patrulla.

 ** _~Más y más profundo, la herida sólo se hace más profunda~_**

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _Daba marcha lejos de aquel lugar que una vez tuvo momentos maravilloso y bonitos pero eso jamas volvería ser así, miro cada lado intentando grabar aquel lugar que jamas volvería a ver por mucho tiempo._.

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

 ** _~Es como un trozo de cristal roto que no puede arreglarse~_**.

.

..

————————————

.

 _Camino por una pequeña comunidad cercas de su antigüo departamento, las rejas separan aquel lugar con las calles, vio una vaso con agua en realidad parecia alcohol, alguna persona sin conciencia lo dejo por ahí, de un manotazo lo tiro al suelo_

 ** _~Todo los días, mi corazón solo duele cada vez~_**

 _Miro cada lado y siguió su camino._

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Llegó a la comisaría, le habían pedido que se sentara en aquella silla que se encontraba enfrente de la de el y fue tomando nota de lo sucedido, dando un reporte seguro a sus superiores, haciéndole preguntas de por que hacia todo aquello si viene de una buena familia, umi solo suspiro y contesto sin emoción alguna, "eso no significa nada", el oficial solo la miro, algo pasaba con aquella chica.

 ** _~Tú solo eras muy frágil~_**

Solo sé mantuvo callada a lo largo de la sesión, quería salir de aquel frívolo lugar que una vez ya estuvo.

 ** _~Y recibiste el castigo en mi lugar~_**

Todo termino solo le cobrarían alguna multa a sus padres, la decepción que ellos sufrirán pero eso no le importaba nada, solo salio de ahí y corrió lo mas rápido posible, las lágrimas salían de sus orbes dorados, corría y corría sin detenerse sin importarle que varias personas de ahí la observaran rara y con duda de que es lo que le sucedía pero siguió su respiración jadeba por aire, corrió y llego aquel muelle donde una vez visito con sus amigas, se detuvo sobre el barandal del muelle y miro aquel alto farol de madera cercas del mar, su respiración dolia cada vez le era imposible seguir de pie, su vida cambio por completo, huyo de casa con temor de que sus padres o familiares notaran todo esa escena que hizo con tal de proteger a kotori, lo haría mil veces. Subió sobre aquel pequeño altar de madera y llego hasta arriba y miro hacia el cielo rojizo causado por aquel atardecer, debía de ser valiente pero ya no podía más.

 ** _~Deja de llorar, dime algo~_**

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

 _La vida siempre se lo recordo, tenia amigas, tenia hermanas. Un penúltimo recuerdo arrasó en su mente._

 ** _~Dile al yo que fué una cobarde~_**

 _Todas comían en el restaurante de nico, hablaban de todo y de nada, sonriendo llenos de dicha y felicidad, arrojándose cómida la una con la otra, molestando a la pequeña peli negra mientras estan gritaba "desperdician buena comida", ganando risas por parte de sus amigas._

 ** _~¿Por qué fuiste así conmigo en ese entonces?, lo siento~_**

 _Ahora se encontraba acostada y recargando su cabeza sobre el brazo extendido de honoka, ambas miraban el cielo estrellado con diversión y entretenimiento._

 ** _~No importa, no estoy en posición de decir nada~_**

 _Reía junto aquella peli jengibre, diría que ella es con la que mas pasa el tiempo, quería a las demás pero mas a la chica de mirada azul._

 ** _~Para mandarte a que hicieras esto y lo otro~_**

.

 ** _.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Miro desde abajo aquel gran océano azul, tan grande y extenso, una y otra vez se repetía esas imágenes en su mente era una acesina, había acabado con todo y con ellos.

 ** _~Más y más profundo, la herida sólo se hace más profunda~_**

Agito fuertemente la cabeza intentando que esos recuerdos y sucesos doloroso acabaran de una vez con todo y si tirarse de ahí era la única manera de acabar con todo lo haría.

 ** _~Es como trozo de cristal roto que no puede arreglarse~_**

Aquella cabina de teléfono apareció en sus recuerdos, una triste realidad que mostraba aquel objeto. En medio de la nada.

 ** _~Todos los días, mi corazón solo duele cada vez más~_**

. **_.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Habia llegado a la casa de sus padres, parecia que no había nadie, busco y busco por todos lados, ni los empleados estaban, fue hacia la sala pero tampoco, estaba por irse pero un fuerte ruido llamo su atención, camino aquel lugar que provocaba el ruido y se asomo un poco a esa habitación.

 ** _~Tú solo eras mut frágil~_**

Todo fue de manera rápida.

 ** _~Y recibiste el castigo en mi lugar~_**

Miro como su primo agradia a su kotori, no iba dejar que la lastimara mas, habia tenido sus sospecha de esto y ahora no había duda de nada.

 ** _~Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi hermano~_**

Molesta y furiosa toma una botella rota que se encontraba ahí sobre el mueble de la sala, corriendo hasta su primo y apuñalarlo en el estómago.

 ** _~Incluso si intento ocultarlo no se puede borrar~_**

Después empezó a darle en la cabeza con fuerza, una y otra vez.

 ** _~¿Me estás llamando pecadora?~_**

Se alejo un poco de aquel tipo que una vez sintió orgullo y ahora no, solo sintió odio y desprecio hacia el. Mientras que la chica peli gris miraba con miedo y asombro todo aquello que esta sucediendo.

 ** _~¿Qué más tengo que decir?~_**

Y volvió atacar pero con mas fuerza, dando otras apuñaladas.

 ** _~Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi angel~_**

 _Otro recuerdo se enzimo sobre este, reía y reía junto con erena y honoka._

 ** _~Incluso si intento ocultarlo no se puede borrar~_**

Apuñalada tras apauñalada resonaba por toda la habitación, perdió todo cordura de tan solo ver a su Ángel siendo manchada por manos horribles, su vista se nubló de coraje ya no tenia uso de razón.

 ** _~Así que lloro, por favor seca mis ojos~_**

Un clic sono dentro de su cabeza, dándose total cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miro todo un charco de sangre a su alrededor y al de el, abrió la boca con horror y miedo, miro sus manos ensangrentadas, ¿que hizo?.

 ** _~Esa luz, esa luz brillq sobre mis pecados~_**

.

 ** _.._**

 ** _————————————_**

Miro por detrás suyo, intentando encontrar algo que la detuviera de cometer esta locura pero no había nada, lo haria ya que perdió su libertad.

 ** _~Solo cae la sangre roja, incapaz de volver atrás~_**

Así que sin dudar tan si quiera un poco se arrojo al agua de un salto, hundiéndose en lo mas profundo del mar.

 ** _~Más profundo, tengo ganas de morir cada día~_**

Este era su presente, triste y lleno de miedo, siendo consumida por estos dos sentimientos, acabando con ella lentamente.

 ** _~Por favor, déjame ser castigada~_**

Y así fue como termino todo, ya no podría luchar por vivir, ya era demasiado tarde el oxígeno se terminó.

 ** _~Por favor perdóname mis pecados~_**

Ahora solo obscuridad se reflejo enfrente de ella.


	15. No seas ciega

**_Capítulo 15._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **—————————————————————**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Tu y yo, ¿siempre?"_

 _"No seas ciega, mírame hablar desde mi corazón, cuándo se trata de ti."_

 ** _._**

Umi se había ido igual que rin, ¿qué mas tenían que aguantar?, ha, este mundo no fue hecho para ellas o tal vez el mundo no quería tenerlas sobre el, eso explicaría todo lo sufrido, llevándose consigo toda persona importante para ellas, si nos pusiéramos a ver las cosas que perdieron seria asi; Nico, perdio a sus padres y hermanos en un incendio, dejándola a ella sola vagando por este mundo sin salida, creía que esto la llevaria al borde de la desesperación pero no fue así, logro encontar ese algo que anhelaba tener, algo que le diera de nuevo sentido a su vida, solo la necesitaba ella, todo parecía perfecto con solo estar con ella, solo necesito eso, tener ella a su lado, pero tanta felicidad asusta o simple, no dura mucho, la felicidad no existe, no en este mundo, y ahora la vida se la volvía aplicar ahora se llevo a dos de sus amigas, no ellas eran mas que eso, eran parte de su pequeña familia, que poco a poco se iba cayendo en un abismo negro. luego seguia Eli digamos que siempre tuvo a sus padres apoyandola, pero aun si, sentía una soledad inmensa y un vacío, pueda que la apoyaran, pero no en algo, que seria?, claro querían que siguieran los pasos de cada ayase, encargarse del negocio en rusia, pero ella quería ir a Japón y estar con su abuela, negado por su padres, ella tomo una decisión, irse lejos, resonando una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿por que no quería a su abuela?, jamas lo entendió, pero cuando llego ahí no se percato de un pequeño motivo algo que sus padres le ocultaron era que su abuela había muerto hace 4 años, así que ese era el motivo, molesta y llena de cólera no regreso a Rusia ni mucho menos volver a tener contacto con nigunos de su familia, un odio creciente alvergo en su corazón, como era posible que nadie le dijera sobre la muerte de su abuela, abandonandola sola a ella, una muerte solitaria, su abuela no tenia culpa de nada, en algo se parecía a su abuela y era el simple hecho de ser abandonada por todos de nuevo, fría y distante de todos, ninguna lazo, pero esa manera de pensar se fue al verla a ella, esperando que el tren pasara y la dejará cruzar, a eso se le podía considerar amor a primera vista, quería conocerla y así fue, armada de valor fue y se presento, cosas buenas vivió con ella, todo parecía ir bien, pero, no fue asi, ella la traiciono, la abandono, la utilizo, llevando a la cárcel, ya hora perdió a dos de sus amigas, ambas por su culpa, no cuido de rin y ahora umi, debía de ser castigada. Erena digamos que no la tuvo fácil, ocultarse por el miedo de morir, aunque de Todos modos sucedió y era gracias a alguien, alguien quien amo y confío pero toda esa confianza resulto ser peligroso, ella termino con lo único que la mantenía viva, su familia y el amor que sentía hacia ella, pérdida en un solo día, el mundo era cruel con un ser que apenas y comenzaba vivir, las conoció a ellas, ese grupo tan peculiar, su pequeña familia, pero eso tambien se fue, poco a poco se iban, dejándola encerrada en esta habitación blanca.

—¿como te has sentido hoy erena?—la joven que seguia acostada sobre su camilla miro con disimulo a su visita, aquella peli negra que venia todos los días a verla, la única que no la abandono ahí sentada en una silla enfrente de ella—erena—volvió a llamarla.

—Pues... si te sirve de algo menos peor—la voz se escucho débil y cortante, sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos—y tu?—pregunto a su amiga, mientras empezaba a jugar con una almohada de su cama.

—creo que igual—suspiro pesado, agacho su cabeza, mirando como sus dedos de entrelazan en uno solo—ya sabes con lo de... —trago saliva—Umi.

Erena dejo un lado la almohada y se levanto, sentada en medio de su cama y miro hacia el lado donde se encuentra su amiga, la miro, dolía verla así, aflinjida, suspiro y hablo.

—lo se—se fue acomodando sobre el borde de la cama, dejando caer sus pies sobre el suelo—jamas pensé que umi hiciera esto—

—Yo tambien lo pensé, umi siempre fue una persona recta... pero con lo que hizo ahora lo entiendo porque decidió hacer eso—levanto la cabeza y miro la ventana de ahí—no quería ser señalada como una asesina—cerro los ojos y dejo que el aire que venia de la ventana la resfrecara y que tan siquiera le quitara un peso de encima.

—Todo por ella—dijo con odio y molestia de solo mencionar a la causante del final de umi—honoka ya tiene aquien culpar más—sonrio por lo bajo.

—Hmp—hizo un quejido algo divertido—dejando eso, ¿te trata bien aquí?.

—pues si, pero son algo molestos—rasco su nuca con su mano izquierda mientras miraba con aburrimiento la puerta de entrada—.

—¿porque?—si algo molestaba a su amiga ella haría todo para que se sintiera comoda, solo le hacia una llama al doctoró nishikino y listo, aunque por dentro se seguia culpando de todo.

—No me han querido decir quien fue quien me mando aquí—

—Oh... —la culpa cada vez mas se apoderaba de ella, como si solo de estar en este lugar y verla la cara una opresión y una horrible desesperación se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, quería gritarle que ella fue la causante de que este aquí, pero temía que la odiara, no quería perder a alguien mas, no pudo cuidar de rin ni mucho menos de umi no quería cometer lo mismo con erena, no—erena—hablo con temor.

Erena la miro con duda, esperando a que dijera algo, pero parecía dudar, ya que sus labios se abrían y cerraban, como si le costara decir algo.

—si—decido romper ese silencio, ya que creía que nico esperaba a que ella dijera algo, y si fue eso.

—¿Qué tanto odiarías a esa persona?—

De quien hablaba, o quizás ella sabe quien fue el culpable del que este ahi, rápidamente se bajo por completo de la cama y se coloco de cuclillas enfrente de nico, dejando sus manos sobre sus rodillas de la peli negra, carmín y turquesa, nico sitio mas pánico y miedo, ¿que debería hacer?, contarle?, dilema absoluto.

—porque dices eso?, ¿sabes quien fue?—espero respuesta por nico—lo sabes ¿verdad?—su rostro empezó a mostrar molestia—¡Dime de una puta vez Nico!—grito molesta.

Nico suspiro y hablo—si, yo lose—mordió su labio inferior.

—Entonces dime—tomo por los hombros a nico, exigiendo que le dijera—Dime—ejerció mas fuerza, nico pudo sentirlo.

Era hora de la verdad.

 ** _"Aunque me odies fue por tu bien"_**

—Fui yo—dejo de sentir las manos de Erena sobre sus hombros, la miro, miro como ella se alejaba lentamente, lejos, sin mirarla, claro era obvia esa reacción—erena—fue acercándose ella, pero cada vez mas se alejaba—e-escucha.

—¡Vete de aquí!—con la voz quebrada le grito con todo el dolor en su corazón, nunca le había gritado así, pero dolía saber que ella fue quien la vendió a este lugar, otra vez fue traiciona por alguien muy importante para erena.

—Erena solo.. —

—¡Que te vayas dije!—ahora aquel grito tenia mas fuerza—vete o sino grito mas fuerte para que venga a sacarte!—advirtió sin mirarla, señalando la puerta con su dedo.

—bien—con todo el dolor empezó a caminar hasta la salida, sus mirada se sombrío de tristeza, antes de tan siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta escucho la voz de Erena, dejándola sorprendida.

—y nunca vuelvas—

Bien era lo que se merecía así que ya no importa, lo arruino, asintió débilmente la cabeza, saliendo de ahi, mirando por ultima vez a su amiga.

Un par de ojos color violeta la seguía por donde pasaba, debía de acercarse.

Salio molesta de aquel lugar, llegando hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, noto el árbol de ahí, debía de sostenerse de algo y aquel árbol era su única opción, camino hasta el y fue recargándose sobre el de espaldas, intento recuperar aire.

—estas bien—una voz muy conocida para ella resonó por aquel lugar, miro hacia arriba encontrándose a la pelirroja ahí enfrente de ella, mirándola con lastima.

—Eso no te importa—acomodo su compostura—¿que haces aquí mak... Nishikino-san—corrigió, ya no podía tratarla como antes no.

—.. —claro que eso le dolió mucho, la persona que ama la trataba como una desconocida y la verdad se lo tenia muy merecido—vi que salístes mal de la habitación de tu amiga—tenia ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata, ahí sin que la peli negra lo notase apretó con fuerza, no podía evitar no sentirse celosa por las costantes preocupaciones de nico hacia la peli violeta, tal vez nico había dejado de amarla y ahora todo su amor era para esa chica—es muy importante para ti, ¿no?—en vez de una pregunta culquiera sonó como si quisiera que nico le diera una explicación.

La peli negra la miro con duda, a que quería llegar?, suspiro y camino un poco de su lugar—si, ella es muy importante para mi—paso de largo de la joven doctora, sin dejar de pensar que ahora en adelante Erena ya no la quería cercas—puedes hacerme un favor—una idea algo descabellada surgió en su mente, si no podía cuidar de Erena tal vez si maki, aunque no quisiera depender de ella, pero era su única opción.

—¿Favor?—la miro, sintiendo una oportunidad de estar con ella y recuperar su cariño—cuál?—sin pensarlo acepto.

—podrías cuidar de Erena por mi—

—Oh.. —respondió con toda decepción—¿por que no lo haces tu?—molesta y dejando ver sus celos le hizo enfrente a la peli negra, quien solo frunció el ceño, sabia que era mala idea.

—Cierto... ha.. —sonrio irónicamente—por que pensé que tu podías ayudarme, cuando solo eres un horrible dolor en mi vida—hatillo todas palabras de manera venenosa, era su única manera de hacer creer a la pelirroja que ya no le importaba.

Maki abrió los ojos con sorpresa jamas imagino que nico le hablara así, parecía odiarla, aquellas palabras le había llegado, oprimiendo su corazón con fuerza.

—No tengo mas que hacer aquí—miro con disimulo hacia la ventana donde quedaba la habitación de erena, de nuevo esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza—lo siento erena—susurró de manera triste regresando su vista a la joven que seguia ahí, mirando el suelo.

Estaba por irse pero la voz de ella la hizo detenerse.

—¿Me odias por todo lo que hice?—no quería quedarse con esa duda, aunque le doliese.

Deberia decirle?, pero que es lo que realmente cree, si de algo esta segura es que no la odia, al contrario la sigue teniendo presente en su corazón, como podía olvidarse de esos momentos con ella, como le enseño a tocar el piano, como ayudaba a las personas del hospital, su manera de ser con ella, su cabello, sus ojos, sus besos y sobre todo la calidez de su cuerpo, como carajos quería olvidarla si cada vez la recordaba, no importaba todo lo que hiciera, ella jamas se iría de su vida y pensamientos, ni siquiera desde la muerte se olvidaría de ella, ella la hizo sentir viva de nuevo, era su razon de existir, pero ahora era su calamidad enterna.

—No... —contesto seriamente—si te dijera que si, seria como fingir odiarte, pero duele mas fingir que te odio, cuando en realidad yo... no lo hago—la luz del sol cada vez crecía mas, alrededor de ellas.

—Nico.. yo.. —dio un paso enfrente de la peli negra, intentando tocar a la mayor, pero se contuvo.

—No digas nada, ya todo quedó claro, hora es momento que cada quien tome su camino—intento sonreir pero eso seria mentirse—tal vez no era nuestro destino estar juntas, ¿no crees?—

—Yo no lo creo asi—sus ojos cada vez los sentía nublarse, quería llorar, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

—Pero así fue—no parecía sentir nada, no cuando ya la vida de hizo probar mierda.

—solo por que... —no termino ya que la voz de nico respondió, no quería escuchar todo lo que paso de los labios de maki.

—por eso y todo—suspiro y continuó—pero aun así te agradesco por a ver sido un nosotras—coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor y la acaricio, como había extrañado aquella calidez, no, ya era hora de dejar todo eso y seguir, si es que puede claro.

La menor dejo que aquella mano la acariciara, a pesar de saber que sería la última vez, así lo sentía ella, su corazón se partían en pedazos...

"Nunca rechaces el amor de alguien, porque puedes arrepentirte"...

.

.

.

—————————————————————

.

Recuerdas aquella vez... ¿no? ... yo si.

Suspiro mientras entraba a su modesta casa, aquella casa solitaria, no existía ese algo para volver, pero debía de hacerlo, las luces en esa casa jamas se mostraban, prefería la obscuridad, total obscuridad, aquella que no la juzgaba y la traicionaba, la luz brillante de la luna se dejó mostrar por la ventana de la sala, una mirada celeste se asomo por ahi, observandola, intentando encotrar paz, ya que cada vez esa abrumadora ansiedad y desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

—jamas... —susurro apenas audible para ella—jamas... —repetía aquella palabra, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—¡Maldita seas!—se tomo del rostro con fuerza, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, dejando ver lágrimas caer de sus mejillas, salían de aquellos ocultos ojos azules.

La depresión y la desesperación solo es el inicio de un sufrimiento eterno para cualquier persona.

La vida era cruel, la vida no tenia sentido, la vida es mierda, las personas son horribles, ¿entonces porque creía que con eso todo se resolvería?... claro creía que con eso todos sus pecados y culpas se hirian.

 ** _"Cuándo crees que todo va mejorando, nada parece mejorar"._**

Esa impotencia de no poder hacer algo, se sentía entre sus manos, tiemblan, sudan, ejerció fuerza entre ellos, apretando sus dedos con mas fuerza, creyendo que con sentir ese dolor calmaría ese malestar, te equivocas, solo crece más, con ganas de no seguir con vida.

Pero crees que este seria tu castigo, merecías vivir con todo eso, creyendo perdonarte por algo que quizás no hiciste, pero así todos te lo hacían creer.

Vaya vida.

.

.

.

—————————————————————

.

Golpe tras golpe resonó por esa habitación obscura, trozos de cristal caían de manera violeta sobre el suelo, era un espejo siendo destruido por una ensangrentada mano, quería desquitar su odio y frustración con algo y ese objeto pago por todo, ¿razón alguna?, si, odiaba ver su reflejo sobre el, tan solo de verse un odio, asco y repulsión llegaban a su mente.

—doy asco como persona... —miró su mano ensangrentada con aburrimiento, y notar como el dolor ya no se sentía más.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—————————————————————_**

 **Lo prometido dije que publicaría los domingos claro si término los capítulos.**

 **pueda que al rato publique el siguiente capítulo de todo por que atención.**

~Nos vemos~


	16. Duele no es asi?

Capítulo 16.

. _"Duele no es así"_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dimelo, con tu dulce sonrisa, dime, dime como si me lo susurraras al oído"_

 **.**

 **.**

.

La fría neblina se asomaba por las enormes montañas de japon, el cielo se encontraba totalmente gris, el aire con solo de salir a fuera, esa brisa fría se podía notar y erizar completamente el cuerpo.

Erena podía sentir y ver como el clima de haya afuera esta completamente helado, días, encerrada ahí, anhelando salir, había causado el inicio de su locura, aun se mantenía dolida y traicionada por aquella persona que fue mas que su amiga, si no como una hermana, pero ella le dio la espalda. Miraba atentamente aquella cámara de vigilancia que la habitación tenía, según los médicos era la única manera de verificar que ningún paciente hiciera algo malo que atentara contra su propia vida, se encogió de hombros, miró como aquella camarita seguia sus movimientos, su rostro cada vez empalidecia debido al medicamento que les daban ahí, su mirada cada vez perdía ese brillo, abajo de sus ojos se notaban aquellas ojeras negras, sonrio irónicamente, todo empezó por algo y finalizara por alguien.

 ** _~Dimelo, con tu dulce sonrisa~_** ** _._** ** _._**

El cuarto se obscureció, su locura volvió, cuando en realidad aquel cuarto seguia como siempre, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

 ** _.._** ** _._**

 ** _~Dime, dime como si me lo susurraras al oído~_** ** _._**

Quería salir de ese lugar ese infierno infernal, llena de pastillas de todos los colores, se levanto de aquela silla y se acomodando sobre uno de las camillas que seguían ahí.

.

 _————————————————————_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _Un recuerdo llego a su mente._ _Ella caminando junto con las demás, mientras se debatían en que hacer este fin de semana, riendo y decidiendo cual de todas esas ideas seria la mejor, miro hacia su derecha, encontrando a su rubia amiga sujetando una camara de vídeo, grabandolas a todo momento._ _._ _._ _ **~No seas como una presa, se sutil como una serpiente**_ _._ _Terminando aquello, Erena corría de una distancia hasta donde están las demás, dando un fuerte salto sobre honoka y umi que se encontraban inclinadas hacia abajo, provocando un quejido en nico quien estaba sobre esas dos._ _._ _._ _ **~Quiero escapar~**_ _._ _._ _Ahora seguia escoger quien seria la siguiente en saltar, resolviendolo en un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras, dando así la ganadora Erena de nuevo, las demás bufaron divertidas._ _._ _._ _ **~Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí ~**_ _._ _._ _Siguiendola desde atrás rin y eli, saltando sobre las pobres de nico, honoka y umi. Aburridas de ese juego y sugerido por honoka, jugaron a las vecinas, primero rin contra eli, la rubia rio por la cara tan graciosa que rin empezó hacer._ _._ _ **~Aléjate de mí~**_ _._

 _Mientras que nico y Erena utilizaban dos largos palos de madera como espadas, pelando como dos caballeros._

.

.

————————————————————

.

.

.

Regresando a la realidad la pobre joven ahogaba sus quejidos con ambas manos, gritando, jadeadon, de completo dolor, dando pisadas fuertes al suelo blanco.

 ** _~No importa quien sea, sálvame, sálvame~_**

. .

————————————————————

.

.

 _El sol brillaba, debido a que el verano estaba por llegar, eso explicaría la dulce brisa fresca que este día les ofrecía._

 _ **~No tiene fin, aunque intente escapar~**_

 _Honoka noto como rin y nico obervan el cielo azul, con sigiles se acerco a ambas y rodeó con ambos brazos los hombros de cada una de ellas, Erena miro esa escena no pudo evitar sonreir por verlas asi, ella igual miro aquel cielo, coloco su mano hacia arriba ya que los rayos del sol le molestaban un poco a su vista._

 _._

 _. ._

 _————————————————————_

 _._

Trato de calmarse aunque esa sensación de desesperación seguia en su pecho, esa infinita ansiedad de salir de ahí.

 ** _~Estoy en una mentira~_**

Inclino hacia abajo la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo color vino ocultara sus perdidos ojos acuas, mirando sus manos con duda, las sentía húmedas, cerro cada una de sus manos en forma de puños.

 ** _~Atrapada en una mentirá, encuentra a mi yo pura~_** ** _._**

Unas imágenes sin sentido y que jamas había visto en su vida, indagaron en su mente, un piano siendo consumido por las llamas.

 ** _~No puedo escapar de esta mentira~_** ** _._**

Levanto la mirada hacia arriba, las luces parecían no querer encender, suspiro con pesadez. Cerro los ojos un poco otra imagen llego, una manzana cayendo al agua, hundiéndose hasta el fondo.

 ** _~Devuélveme mi sonrisa~_**

 ** _._**

La joven camino hasta el baño que aquella habitación blanca tenía, abrió el grifo del baño y espero a que la tina se llenara por completo, otro de sus infernales ataques volvieron a su cabeza, se tomo con fuerza su cabeza, pidiendo ayuda, quien sea.

 ** _~Atrapada en una mentira, sácame de este infierno~_**

Su cordura poco a poco se iba, se abrazo con fuerza.

 ** _~No puedo liberarme de este dolor~._** ** _._** ** _._**

Se fijó como el agua de la tina salía, supuso que ya se lleno, miro con seriedad, le dio la espalda, dejándose caer por detrás a la tina llena de agua. Esperando ahogarse pero no, solo fue una ilusión de su poca cordura que poseía, levantandose de su camilla, mirando a un las luces del techo.

 ** _~Sálvame, que estoy siendo castigada~_**

Intentando alcanzar aquella poca luz que empezó a salir de aquel techo levanto su mano, queriendo tocarla, como si eso evitara su dolor.

 ** _~Me quieres, he perdido el camino~_** ** _._**

Unas manos cubrían su mirada, evitando no ver dolor.

 ** _~Me quieres, como yo todos los días~_** ** _._**

Apesar de estar totalmente obscuro, varios colores se empezaban a formar alrededor de ella, azul, Amarillo, rojo y morado.

 ** _~Me siento tan lejos, siempre vienes a mi manera~_** ** _._**

Las manos seguían en sus ojos, buscaba ayuda, quería ver, no solo fingir ver.

 ** _._** ** _~Todo se repite una y otra vez~_**

Completamente a solas, en aquella habitación, como siempre lo ha estado en su vida.

~Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí~

Los colores ahí seguían, miro por todos lados, tenia que salir o si no terminaría perdida.

~Aléjate, aléjate de mí~

Su cuerpo pesaba, sus ojos querían cerrase y no volver a ver nada.

~No me importa quien sea, sálvame, sálvame~

.

 _. ._

 _————————————————————_

 _._

 _Siendo sincera no era la única vez que se sintió así, una vez consumida por sus dosis de aquel polvo blanco, hizo que perdiera conocimiento, de anbulando por las calles, sintiendo como poco a poco sus fuerzas se marchaban, recargándose sobre un barrandala de rejas._

 _~No tiene fin, aunque intente escapar~_

 _Miro por todos lados, eran como si fueran laberintos, poniéndola aprueba._

 _~Estoy atrapada en una mentira~_

 _Corria intentado encontar una salida de ese lugar._

 _~Atrapada en una mentira, encuentra a mi yo pura~_

 _Otro vago recuerdo llego, despertaba de una calurosa mañana, relvolvio su cabello con fuerza, mientras abría la puerta del baño de su casa, encontrándose a sus amigas ahí, la sujetaron del brazo y la metieron dentro de la tina mojandola completamente._

 _~No puedo escapar de esta mentira~_

 _Honoka la sujeto de la cabeza y la undio mas en el agua mientras reía._

. _————————————————————_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se adentro en el agua de la tina, creía que era una mal pasada de su mente pero no fue asi.

~Devuélveme mi sonrisa~

Mientras lágrimas salian de sus ojos, grito con dolor y enojo, tomando con fuerza su cabeza.

~Atrapada en una mentira, sácame de este infierno~

. 

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Abrio los ojos con lentitud, mirando un reflejo enfrente de ella, era mas bien una persona, sonrio de lado debido a su visitante, que siempre esta pendiente de ella, su hermana nico, parada enfrente de ella, noto detrás de ella una almohada, parecía divertida. Erena se levanto de su camilla y sonrio, tomo una almohada de su cama y la estampó sobre el rostro de nico_

.

. 

_**.**_

Pero ese recuerdo mas la undia en un vacío que no tenia fondo, iba cayendo y cayendo sin parar.

~No puedo liberarme de este dolor~

Muchas plumas caían por todo el baño, sus alucinaciones regresaron pero esta vez mas fuerte. Mostró una sonrisa torcida una llena de perturbación.

~Sálvame, que estoy siendo castigada~

Miro con resentimiento su reflejo sobre el agua, aparto su mirada de ahí y miro a su lado derecho dónde una pequeña botella llena de pastillas-que consiguió mediante algun medicó que solo hacia estafas ahi-la gente estaba podrida.

~Aún sigo siendo quien era antes~

Tomo esa botellita entre sus manos y lo miro, una vez más caía en ese abismo.

~Esta aquí la persona que era antes, pero~

Pego el frasco sobre su frente, pensando si era lo mejor.

~Una mentira gigantesca intenta tragarme entera~

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Deberia hacerlo?, ¿Tenía algo que la detuviera?, no y no, no le quedaba nada ahora, así que...

~Atrapada en una mentira, encuentra a mi yo pura~

. 

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Una vieja pisina completamente aislada de todos, fue lo que todas ellas encontraron mediante su búsqueda por algun lugar para acampar, erena de un salto se adentro a la vieja, sucia, llena de rayones y casi rota por todo el piso de la picina, aun lado le seguía nico y honoka, detrás de todas ellas iban rin y umi, la ultima bajaba por las escaleras de la picina, ya que traía su cámara de video en las manos._

 _~No puedo escapar de esta mentira~_

 _Eli les pidió que se juntaran en grupo para tomar una foto, Erena respondió con una mala cara, nico le dijo que no fuera una amargada._

 _~Devuélveme mi sonrisa~_

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tomando una decisión abrió el pequeño frasco, regó todas las pastillas sobre la palma de su mano, llenando casi toda la palma.

~Atrapada en una mentira, sácame de este infierno~

Estaba por tomarlas pero una voz resonó en su cabeza que le decía que no lo hiciera pero eso no fue un impedimento para ella y de un solo golpe las tomo. Dejandola completamente dormida para toda una eternidad.

~No puedo liberarme de este dolor~

. 

_**.**_

 _Un ultimo recuerdo, como dicen, cuando estas apunto de morir vez pasar tu vida enfrente de tus ojos._ _El atardecer llego, pronto la noche caería en aquel lugar, se supone que deberían preparar todo para acampar pero se quedaron ahi en medio de esa picina. Mientras Erena se recostaba sobre el trampolín de la alberca._ _~Sálvame, que estoy siendo castigada~_


	17. Una dulce brisa

Capítulo 17.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **"Una dulce brisa"**

 **.**

.

Era como cualquier día, normal y tranquilo, la ciudad siempre les proporciona aquellos ruidos de automoviles, transportes, metro, transportes de carga, barcos y sobre todo, aquel ruido fuerte que les ofrecía las villas siendo friccionadas por las ruedas de los trenes, los edificios enormes que les reflejaban los rayos de sol, como se menciono en el principio un día normal.

 _11 de julio ._

Una rubia de mirada azulada se encontraba cercas de las villas de tren, viendo como el rápido tren pasaba enfrente de ella, debía de esperar a que pasara para poder pasar hasta la otra parada, espera a no perderse ya que apenas y lleva unos días en esta cuidad nipón, todo es tan diferente a como es rusia.

Los rugidos de las víllas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, eso significa que ya podía pasar, estaba apunto de cruzar pero la bella imagen de una hermosa chica de cabellera morada y unos enormes ojos turquesas le llamo la atención, era imposible no dejar de verla, la chica parecía no percatarse de aquella mirada sobre ella, se fijó como el tren paso, miro aun lado y luego al otro verificando que ya podía pasar, sonrio por lo bajo y cruzo rápidamente, pasando de largo de la estática rubia, dejando caer una pequeña libreta roja, eli miro abajo y miro la libreta, al parecer aquella chica no se dio cuenta que se le cayo, eli miro por donde esa linda chica se fue, regresando la mirada abajo, inclino su cuerpo hasta abajo y lo tomo, volvió a su compostura y abrió aquella libreta y empezó a leer lo que tenia escrito supuso que sería su diario, y como si fuera magia un tren paso, golpendo su rostro con un fuerte aire. Sonrio y miro el cielo azul.

. _——————————————————_

. _14 de junio ._

La pequeña peli naranja se encontraba vagando por un hospital, observando todo a su alrededor, como llego ahi?, un pequeño accidente que tuvo practicando atletismo, teniéndo que quedar ahi por tres semanas, apenas iba una semana, aburrida tomo un silla de ruedas y salió de su habitación, dándole vueltas y vueltas a las ruedas de la silla para desplazarse por los pasillos de aquel hospital, ejerció mas fuerza a sus movimientos o...

Freno...

Freno al ver ahi de pie enfrente a una persona muy especial para ella, extendiendo un tazón de ramen para ella, rin quedo sorprendida, creía que ella vendria mañana pero no, aquí esta con ella, ladeo la cabeza mientras una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, rosando sus manos contra los de ella al tomar aquel tazón de fideos.

 _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

 _25 de mayo ._

Una peli negra algo cansada de tantas lecciones de piano suspiro cansada y dejo de producir melodías, arriba de la caja del piano estaba una cajita de cigarros lo tomo y saco uno, colocándolo dentro de su boca, alado de ella una hermosa pelirroja la miraba atentamente y escucho la hermosa melodía que su linda peli negra producía pero al no seguir escuchando esa música se fijó cual era esa causa frunció el ceño viendo lo que esta haciendo nico.

Nico iba a tomar su pequeño encendedor para prender aquel cigarro, necesita quitar ese estrés y cansancio de su cuerpo y mente, pero una mano ágil lo tomo antes que ella, nico miro con atencion que es lo que iba hacer maki, la pelirroja tomo un plumón de ahí y escribió sobre el encendedor la inicial del nombre de nico y el de ella. Dejando leido asi.

 ** _N_**

 ** _._** ** _M_**

 ** _._**

Termino y se lo mostró, mientras sonreía de lado, se levanto de su lugar junto con el encendedor y fue hasta el sofá de ese lugar y tomo la guitarra, el trato era asi, "yo te enseño a tocar el piano y tu a mi la guitarra", nico la siguió con la mirada hasta donde se fue ella, quito de su boca aquel cigarro y sonrio sin dejar de observarla. Y dejo de sonreir cuando vio como ella levanto una pequeña paleta, insitandola que de ahora en adelante si siente necesidad de fumar chupe una paleta.

 _._

——————————————————

 ** _5 de julio._**

Honoka después de ir hacer unas entregas de dulces que su padre le ordenó a ir y hacer, desvió su trayectoria de su casa a un pequeño parque de ahi, necesitaba un poco de aire, el trabajo la había agotado, camino hasta esa banca donde siempre suele pasar sus tardes después de la escuela, de su bolsa saco una paleta y la empezó a degustar, unos fuertes gritos interrumpió su degustación y miro hasta esos imprudentes gritos, sus ojos se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa, ahí casi cercas de ella se encuentra Kira Tsubasa siendo rodeada por fans, de algo admitía es que ella brilla tan intensamente como el sol, claro tambien porque a su hermana le gustaba sus canciones, hasta sus últimos días.

—Ja... gracias por su apoyo—la castaña le agradecía a cada uno de sus fans con algo de nerviosismo, y eso lo noto honoka, se fijó mas en la chica, al parecer tenia prisa, eso explica sus manos llenas de cosas, porque nadie le ayudaba?, frunció el ceño, como era posible que nadie de ellos le ayudará.

Todos ellos se marcharon al resivir lo que buscaban, autógrafos y la atencion de esa gran ídol, dejando la castaña cansada y provocando dejar caer sus cosas al suelo.

Honoka corrió hasta ella y le ayudo a recoger cada una de sus cosas. La castaña termino de recoger y vio enfrente de ella como la dueña de mirada celeste le extendía sus demás cosas, las tomo y le agradeció, y empezó a caminar lejos de ella.

Honoka la miro por ultima vez y dio media vuelta, giro su cabeza de un lado mirando con disimulo a la chica, encontrando la mira jade de la castaña que tambien se detuvo al igual que ella, al aparecer cada una quería saber cada vez mas de la otra.

.

 _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

 ** _18 de junio ._**

Una joven peli azul iba caminado por las calles de Akihabara en busca del local de café que una de sus compañeras le recomendaron, parecía bueno por las criticas buenas, así que decidió ir a hechar un vistazo, camino un poco más hasta que lo encontró, entre un local de comida y una pequeña biblioteca, un grito desconocido llamo su atención, su instinto le decía que debía ir hacia ese gritó, podía ser una persona pidiendo ayuda, corrio y siguió aquel grito, al llegar hasta aquel grito, noto que provenía de ese callejón, se adentro y busco ese gritó.

Una inmensa molestia se apodero de su cuerpo.

Ese sujeto horrible estaba intentando asaltar a una joven vestida de maid, rápidamente corrió hasta el y lo sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza, la joven solo se quedo observando de manera sorprendida, la peli azul prácticamente le hizo una llave al estilo kendo, dejando fuera de combate aquel sujeto, umi verifico a la chica, la joven solo le hizo una leve reverencia y antes que umi le preguntara si estaba bien esta salio corriendo, umi inclino su cabeza de lado mirando como esa joven corría hasta la salida.

. _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

 ** _31 de Mayo._**

Erena hacia pequeñas grabaciones a su compañera de clase, ya que esta le pido que le ayudara y la grabara en todos sus entrenamientos de baile y como buena amiga que es acepto y ahí la tenían sentada en el suelo mientras graba todo el baile de su amiga con su celular, lo gracioso es que su amiga empezó a bailar con gracia y chiste, haciendo pasos graciosos, señalándose con ambos pulgares, Erena rio por lo bajo.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió el baile gracioso de su amiga.

Se asomo una chica de cabellera castaña quien entro al cuarto junto con un pastel para una de las dos, Erena siguió grabando a todo momento, siguiendo a la intrusa, había algo en ella que la atraía y otra parte sentía desconfianza, por eso evita tener algo con aquella chica, olvidándose de todo no se dio cuenta que aun seguia grabando, anju noto eso así que le sonrió a la cámara, Erena apena apago el celular con rapidez, ocultando su sonrojo, su amiga rio, mientras negaba con diversión.

La castaña le indico que viniera con ellos, no quería hacerlo pero se levanto y fue hasta ellas, anju le coloco el pastel de cumpleaños enfrente, porque lo hacia. La castaña dijo que es por su cumpleaños, sonrio, pidiéndole que apagaras las velas, Erena resignada las soplo.

. ** _"Pero tanta felicidad causa miedo"_**

.

. _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

.

.. **_¿Te quedarás a mi lado?, ¿Me lo prometes?, me temo que si suelto tu mano volarás lejos y te romperás. Tengo miedo, miedo, ¿detendrás el tiempo?, me temo que cuando este momento pase, esto nunca podría haber ocurrido, y te perderé._**

 ** _Como una ventisca de airé, solo con un soplido te mandara lejos de mí, y yo no podre hacer nada._**

 ** _Todo fue una mentira. Mi corazón sigue rompiéndose por ti._**

 ** _Solo me queda recoger los pocos pedazos que quedan._**

 ** _———————_**

Parte 1: "el inició de una mentira".

Corria sin algun rumbo fijó por toda la casa, quería encontrar a alguien, ese alguien que termino con lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, pero... por más que intentara buscar ya no había nadie en esta casa, ni siquiera sus padres, era como vivir en una pesadilla en carne propia, pero esta no era una simple pesadilla, no, esta es su realidad, confío en aquella persona y que hizo, jugar con ella, lastimarla y mentirle desde el principio, la utilizo para llegar hasta sus padres.

—Te odio tanto—cayo de rodillas enfrente de los cuerpos fríos de sus padres.

Estoy atrapada en una mentira.

.

 _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

Parte 2: "un piano color negro".

 **.**

Llego a aquel salón de música toda empapada por la lluvia, lo único bueno de ese día es que no había casi nadie en la escuela, vio ese piano color negro con ira, recordó algo, algo que le quemaba el corazón, una pregunta resonó en su cabeza fue. ¿como es que ella sabia dónde estaba?. Lo único que recuerda fue que se había enterado que la persona que ama le había dicho puras mentiras, corrió sin rumbo llegando a la parte baja de un puente, termino de desquitarse, era mejor regresar pero ella apareció detrás, intentandole explicar las cosas.

—déjame!—

—Espera Nico-chan—intento tocarla.

—Te dije que me dejes ir! —con fuerza quito el agarre de la chica y le grito con ira.

Y llego hasta aqui, frustrada y molesta empezó a tocar desesperadamente las teclas de aquel piano que la universidad tiene, arrojando con sigo algunas cosas que aquella habitación contaba, libros, arrojádos al suelo con ira.

Tengo miedo de no ser amada por lo que soy.

. _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

Parte 3: "lo siento, es solo que no puedo protegerte".

Lo único que quería era salir de esa fiesta, donde la persona que ama se comprometio con alguien muy cercano para ella, su primo, todo caia sobre sus esplada, viviendo únicamente una ilusión, una que nunca seria realidad. Corrió hacia aquel parque que se encuentra por ahí, arrojándose al suelo por la espalda sobre aquel arbol.

—Estan frio este invierno, a pesar de estar en agosto—oculto su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Asi tan frío se siente esta noche.

Parte 4: "completamente vacía".

Iba de visita como todos los días, después de ese accidente en la universidad a la casa de su mejor amiga, traía consigo un pequeño ramo de flores para su amiga, en toda la noche pensó en que ya es la hora que le dijera sus sentimientos hacia ella, sonrio feliz, llego a quella casa color café claro, tocó el pequeño timbre, espero a que alguien atendiera pero...

—Eso explica muchas cosas—dejo caer aquel ramo.

Nadie abrio.

.

 _ **.**_

Parte 5: "Ni siquiera me di cuenta".

Vio como ella negaba su relación a todos sus fans, eso dejo en claro muchas cosas, ella nunca la amo, le mintió, y lo único que hizo fue amarla intensamente, pero vio que eso no fue suficiente para ella, con la mirada llena de tristeza salio de ahí, ocultando su rostro con la capucha de su chamarra.

—¿Porque duele tanto?—agarro con fuerza el lugar de su corazón.

Y no miro hacia atrás.

. _——————————————————_

 _ **.**_

Parte 6: "la soledad va conmigo".

La rubia negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente, no quería creer esto, pero esto sucede ahora mismo. La policía llego a su casa, arrestandola por algo que no hizo y todo por ella, la chica que conoció, que quizo. Levanto las manos al aire, debía de coperar con los oficiales tenia miedo pero ya no podía hacer nada todo quedo claro ese día.

Llevándola a una habitación gris y fría, sin salida.

—Se siente tan frío aquí—recargo su cuerpo sobre esa pared fría.

Solo por el miedo me oculte detrás de mis mentiras.

.

 ** _——————————————————_**

 ** _bueno ayer no puede actualizar porque sali y (bueno se me olvido XD),soy la peor pero ya no volvera a suceder .asi que aqui esta el capitulo._**


	18. un piano color negro

**Capítulo 18.**

 _"Y ahí estaba yo, esperándote, pero tu no llegaste"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siempre supuse que el día que viera a Maki-chan en el altar seria junto conmigo, ella a mi lado y yo al suyo pero... eso no fue posible gracias a que ella prefirió mil veces a su familia y no al gran amor que le tenia o que le sigo teniendo, si eso sono masoquita, ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, tambien cada una de ellas, pero mas maki-chan, mire a mi alrededor, solo gente refinida y distinguida, asco de personas, siempre me molesto este tipo de personas pero cuando conocí a maki-chan mi opinión de callo un poco pero ahora ese repudio volvió, algunas miradas se posaron sobre mi, nerviosa e incomoda devio la mirada, concentrandome en la ceremonia que tenia enfrente, esa hermosa mujer que una vez robo todos mis supiros y sueños, alado de un hombre que de ahora en adelante seria su compañero de vida, no te diste cuenta de lo rápido que fue todo, no te fijaste de su raro comportamiento y ahora ahi estas presenciando la boda de la persona que mas amas, uniéndose a otra persona que no eres tu._

 _Duele no es asi?._

 _Claro que si y mucho._

 _No quería seguir ahi, no quería verla besar a alguien más, porque carajos seguia ahi?, he?, entonces sal, corre, corre como aquella vez, y sobre todo no mires atras, y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, me puse de pie y salia de ahí ante la atenta mirada de todos, corrí como nunca en mi vida, esto supera todo lo vivido atras, los recuerdos se empeñan a gobernar mi vida y mente, ella, su familia y ahora ellas todos se iban de su lado, la vida que quería probar, ¿que tan fuerte eres?, ¿podrías vivir sin ellos?, no... no y ¡No!... Nada de eso servia ahora, corrí y segui sin mirar ya mas atrás ni como ella reaciono ante tu rápida salidad, solo quería paz solo eso._

 _Hasta que paré en seco al quedar cercas de aquella universidad que una vez asistí y donde la conocí, con la respiración agitada fui caminado hasta ella y entrando a la insitucion, me fije si habría alguien aquí pero no, solo el de seguridad, así que ágilmente me escabulló debajo de la recepción y camine hasta la sala de música, una sensación indescriptible se apodero de mi cuerpo, ¿porque me sentía asi?, ignore aquello y tome el pomo de la puerta y note que estaba cerrado, suspire resignada, debía irme o me iría mal, pero las ganas de entrar era muchas, dentro e ahi se encuentra ese algo que extraño, ese algo que me une a ella, mire ambos lado intentando ayar algo para abrirlo, mi vista paro un poco ya que encontré algo una roca dentro de esa maceta de ahí, la tome y la mire y luego al vidrio de la puerta, que mas podía perder asi que la arroje al vidrio, rompiendolo por completo una alarma empezó a sonar pero eso ya no me importa, meti la mano por el orificio y le quite el seguro y camine hacia eso, si a ese enorme piano color negro, sonreí nostálgicamente y me senté en el y coloque ambas manos sobre esas teclas blancas y negras._

 _ **~En un rincón de mi memoria hay un piano de color negro~**_

 _Toque una y otra vez esas teclas sucias en polvadas por todo el tiempo que estuvo sin usar, pero algo faltaba, inspiración, si eso le hacia falta ahora._

 _ **~En un rincón de mi hogar de la infancia, hay un piano negro~**_

 _Agache la cabeza con cansancio y decepción, anhelaba eso._

 _ **~Recuerdo que en aquel entonces eras más alto que yo~**_

 _Mire hacia arriba, después me di cuenta que la alarma de seguridad Había empezado a sonar debía de salir ya._

 _ **~El piano negro por el que era atraída, miraba hacia arriba y te anhelaba~**_

 _Me levante de ahí estaba por salir pero me detuve y mire por ultima vez ese instrumento y sonreí._

 _ **~Solía admirarte cuando empecé a tocarte con mis delgados dedos~**_

 _Y salia de ahí, mirando ambos lados y verificar si nadie venia por ningún lado._

 _ **~ "Me siento tan bien mamá, me siento tan bien"~**_

 _Camine con sigiles y salia de la institución, el atardecer pronto se haría presente, debia de irme ya._

 _ **~Solía tocar las teclas de cualquier manera con mis manos~**_

 _La luz se fue dándole la bienvenida al anochecer, camine por un callejón solitario, no había ni un coche entre las calles, así que decidí caminar en medio de ahí._

 _ **~No me daba cuenta de tu significado entonces~**_

 _Camine por esa calle, un camino muy extenso, los recuerdos vividos de hoy volvieron a presentarse._

 _ **~yo estaba feliz cuando te miraba~**_

 _Mire de un lado a otro, quería que esos recuerdos se fueran pero en ves de eso solo empeoró las cosas, si, se fue ese recuerdo pero volvió uno que inicio todo esto._

 _ **~Recuerdo que durante mis días de escuela primaria~**_

 _Y ahí estaba yo tirando todo a mi paso, botellas, vasos llenos de agua de aquel almacén, rin intento tranquilizarme con un abrazo pero yo la aleje._

 _ **~Cuando mi altura era un poco mas alta que la tuya~**_

 _Con dolor agache mi cabeza, tomando con temor mi brazo izquierdo, no quería herirla._

 _ **~Te descuidé cuando una vez te adoraba tanto~**_

 _Rin corrió hasta a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarme, yo reí irónicamente._

 _ **~Tus teclas eran como un jade blanco que se llenaban de polvo~**_

 _Pero yo la aleje de mi, empujandola con mucha fuerza hacia la pared chocando con brusquedad._

 _ **~Ni siquiera ahi me di cuenta de que te había abandonado~**_

 _La mire y ella levanto su mirada, esa mirada que decía muy bien, "ya no se quien eres"._

 _ **~Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, sin importar dónde estuviese~**_

 _Todo fue demasiado rápido rin corrió hacia mí y me plato un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, di pasos torpes por la fuerza, intente recuperar el paso._

 _ **~Siempre defendiste ese lugar pero no sabía que ese era el final~**_

 _Ella me tomo de los hombros y me levanto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, era un sin fin de emociones._

 _ **~Por favor no te vayas, dijiste~**_

 _Regrese y mire, aun seguía aquí de pie enfrente de la calle a obscuras._

 _ **~No te preocupes, puedes dejarme~**_

 _Una luz brillante apareció enfrente de mi, me tape con la palma de la mano, evitando que esa luz siguiera segandome la vista, eran luces de un coche._

 _ **~Lo harás bien por tu cuenta~**_

 _Ese auto corrió hacia a mi con una velocidad máxima, venia y con la intención de matarme, ágilmente lo esquive._

 _ **~Recuerdo cuando te conocí por primera vez~**_

 _Segui con la mirada ese veiculo, fruncí el ceño un poco._

 _ **~Ahora has crecido mucho~**_

 _Mis manos sudaban, debido al miedo, unas ganas de ir aquella casa que una vez habite con mis padres, y ese camino me guía a el._

 _ **~Pero este es el fin de nuestra relación~**_

 _Y así fue corri, corri con fuerza, por todo ese camino obscuro y lleno de manchas de sangre._

 _ **~Por favor, no sientas pena por mí~**_

 _Mis ojos cada vez se llenaban de lagrimas._

 _ **~Volveremos a encontrarnos de alguna manera u otra~**_

 _Pero no debería dejar que ese dolor me ganara, no, y tampoco quería llorar, ya estaba cansada._

 _ **~Salúdame felizmente entonces~**_

 _Corri y llegue a mi antigua casa, aun parecía habitable, a pesar de tener grandes quemaduras, el incendio de aquel día termino por calsinar la mayor parte de ella._

 _ **~ahora recuerdo lo que había olvidado por completo~**_

 _Entre y mire a mi alrededor, las paredes seguían ahi, pasé de largo de lo que una vez fue la cocina y a lado de esta se encontraba mi habitación, me asome, aun seguia algunas cosas que me pertenecían cuando era niña, camine y me senté en ese sucio colchón, cercas del borde, de mi bolsa saque mi pequeño encendedor y lo encendí._

 _ **~Tenia unos catorce años cuando fui ante ti~**_

 _Deje caer mi cabeza hacia abajo, una inmensa desesperación invadió mi cuerpo, mire esa llama pequeña y pensé como algo tan pequeño puede provocar mucho daño._

 _ **~La incomodidad desapareció al instante cuando te volviera a tocar~**_

 _Tome con una mana libre mi cabeza, en mi mirada cada vez se reflejaba tristeza y desesperación._

 _ **~A pesar de que estuve lejos mucho tiempo, me recibiste~**_

 _Me arroje de espalda sobre aquel colchón, dejando caer ambas manos sobre el._

 _ **~Sin ningún problema. Sin ti no hay nada~**_

 _Acaricia la parte de alado de mi cama, anhelando que esa calidez de aquel cuerpo volviera, no esta no era aquel cuarto que tenia, no era la casa de mi infancia._

 _ **~Ya es de día y nos hemos saludado por la mañana~**_

 _Este dolor cada vez creacia, mi pecho quería explotar, suspire y me levante de esa sucia cama y camine hasta una bodega llena de gasolina, ¿que hacia eso aqui?, no lo se, solo simplemente tome un poco y lo lleve a mi habitación._

 _ **~No deberías soltar mi mano nunca más~**_

 _Suspire y pensé que ya no había nada ni nadie que me deteniera._

 _ **~Porque no volveré a dejarte ir~**_

 _Empecé a derrama el líquido de olor fuerte sobre el piso de madera._

 _ **~Recuerdo el final de mi adolescencia~**_

 _Termine por derramar todo, tirando aquel bote a una lado._

 _ **~Quemaste todo junto a mi, fue un momento en el que no podía ver~**_

 _Mire fijamente el suelo y recordé algo, como fue cuando me entere que ella solo finjio quererme, y el simple hecho de enterarme sobre su traición._

 _ **~Pero llore y reí ~**_

 _Todos los buenos momentos que pasamos, como horas enteras pasábamos encerradas dentro de esa aula de musica, sumidas en las dulces melodías que producía aquel instrumento._

 _ **~Porque estaba junto a ti, incluso en esos momentos fue agradable~**_

 _Tome el encendedor y lo prendí, dejando ver una pequeña flama, arrojandola al suelo, creciendo llamas enormes a mi alrededor._

 _ **~Me agarré mi hombro destrozado y dije~**_

 _Me deje caer al suelo, las paredes, la cama, algunas cosas de ahí estaban siendo calsinas por las llamas._

 _ **~Realmente no puedo seguir~**_

 _Oculte mi rostro entre mis manos y un grito desgarrador salio de mis labios, a que quería engañar, me dolía tanto todo, todos la personas que ame y quise, terminaron por irse._

 _ **~Cada vez que quería renunciar, te quedaste a mi lado y dijiste~**_

 _Baje ambas manos y mire todo, ya casi todo se iba._

 _ **~Hermana, realmente puedes hacer lo que querias~**_

 _Intente respirar hondo pero el humo y senisa del incendio no me dejaba respirar._

 _ **~Si, si recuerdo lo cansada y perdido que estaba en ese entonces~**_

 _Era extraño todo esto, o irónico, mi familia murió por un incendio y ahora yo intentaba finalizar mi vida._

 _ **~Esos días en los que me hundía en la desesperación~**_

 _Patetica... eres una idiota._

 _ **~Te alejé me arrepentí de haberte conocido~**_

 _Cerre los ojos por un instante y recordé._

 _ **~Pero tú permaneciste a mi lado aunque no dijera nada~**_

 _Tome del cuello a rin y la empuje y cayo sobre el sofá que estaba ahi._

 _ **~Así que, por favor, nunca sueltes mi mano~**_

 _Rin levanto la mirada y me observo, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de ver como tomaba esa silla._

 _ **~Porque no volveré a dejarte ir de nuevo~**_

 _Podia ver como rin creía que se lo lanzaría a ella pero no fue asi, yo no quería lastimarla no, a ella no, la arroje sobre el espejo de Ahí._

 _ **~Desde el día que nací hasta el final de mi vida~**_

 _Rompiéndose por completo. Una casa de naipes cayo._

 _ **~Tu serás la única testiga de todo eso~**_

 _Y las llamas terminaron con todo, un lugar lleno de árboles color negro, un cielo totalmente rojizo, y una persona sujetando un globo se mostraron._

 _ **~En un rincón de mi hogar de la infancia, hay un piano negro ~**_

 _Soltó aquel globo al cielo._

 _ **~En un rincón de mi memoria hay un piano de color negro~**_

 _Y esa persona intentaba recuperarlo, extendiendo las manos al aire. Ahora sola caminó por un laberinto, con fotografías cayendo desde suelo incendiadas por llamas, junto a un encendedor, uno que llevaba las iniciales N. M._

 _Ya no duele, ¿verdad?._

 _No ya no._


	19. Aquel invierno frio

**Capítulo 19.**

 **Corre, ¿hacía dónde?.**

"La vida puede ser un infierno si la vives, pero cuando mueres no, es esto acaso una situación alterna"

.

.

Los cielos siempre suelen ser de color azul, pero aquí no, ¿porqué?, la respuesta concreta seria, que no es el mundo donde estas, si no, en un lugar diferente a lo que una vez conocistes, aquí los cielos se dividían entre colores o entre combinaciones depende el estado de animo de los individuos que llegan aquí, después de la muerte, creyendo que siguen vivos en el mundo real, ¿real?, el mundo conocido por los humanos nunca fue real, tal vez confuso, sin salida e injusto, sin ninguna pisca de realidad.

—¿Dónde están?—esa pequeña figura que merondeaba por ese lugar, intentaba ayar a ciertas personas, pero por mas que buscaba no había nadie, solo ella, en ese jardín verdoso, con grandes árboles color rojo, como las hojas de otoño en Japón, grandes y rojizas—pero... —una hoja cayo sobre su cabeza—¿que hago aquí?—fue bajando la hoja de su cabeza y la miro—lo único que recuerdo es a ver caminado por una calle y luego una gran luz apareció. Y después de ahí vine aquí—observo el cielo ahora un color gris adordo los cielos.

Entendiendo el estado de animo de ella.

Una y otra la misma palabra volvía a surgir.

¿Dónde están todas?...

—

—¿Que fue todo eso?—con la voz entrecortada y con el rostro totalmente pálida despertó por el tan repentino y extraño sueño que tuvo, porque rin estaba ahí en sus sueños o pesadillas, ¿que era aquel lugar?, era diferente al mundo el que habita—no.. no... solo es un cruel invento de tu cabeza Honoka, entiendelo—se tomo con fuerza la cabeza, quería hacer entender a su mente y corazón que... —Ellas jamas volverán por mucho que intente hacer las cosas que ellas hacían... ya no.. —se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo una vez mas sobre su cama, su sonrisa desapareció por completo durante este tiempo, no había motivo de reír e incluso sonreir—ahora solo esto yo... sola sin nadie... —miro a su lado, observo una fotografía, intento reír pero no salía—Eli siempre fue buena con la fotografía—un recuerdo surgió.

Flashback...

—A ver júntense para tomar una foto—la rubia pedía que todas dejaran de jugar y se reunieran—¡Hey...!—pero todas seguían jugando.

—Es necesario eso?—nico se acerco a ella y coloco una mano sobre su hombro, eli miro hacia atrás y suspiro.

—Claro que si—bufo molesta—hay que tener algo de recuerdo—miro con ternura a cada una de ellas, ellas asintieron.

—Vale vamos—la voz de honoka resonó, llamando la atención de todas—Eli-chan tiene razón—apoyo a la rusa— una nunca sabe cuando necesitara fotos de recuerdo, cuando una de nosotras no se, se valla lejos.

—¡Yo si quiero~nya!—salto a los brazos de honoka y nico.

—Ok me convencieron—erena se coloco aun lado de nico—vamos Umi apurate que la luz del día se nos va—hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a la peliazul a su lado.

—Ah... bien ya voy—camino hasta ellas, acomodándose junto a honoka—Felices?—

—Si/nya—todas rieron.

—Bien dejen pongo el cronómetro y listo—corrió hacia ellas.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

*Flash...

La fato quedo así, Eli en medio de nico y honoka, aun lado de la peli negra se encontraba erena, y aun lado de la peli jengibre umi, en los brazos de eli, rin posaba con una seña de amor y paz, enmarcada para siempre en los recuerdos de ellas, sin importar que.

Fin flashback...

—y aun si los recuerdos me matan mas que nada—apretó con fuerza las sabanas blancas de su cama—d-duele...

—

Había vuelto a su país de origen, hace mucho tiempo que no venia, pero hora aquí estaba, ya que nada en Japón la detenía, si le quedaba Honoka, pero sentía que con solo verla caeria en la desesperación y la culpa, la culpa de no a ver cuidado a todos ellas.

—No fui lo suficiente para protegerlas—los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos celestes ardían, como si las lágrimas querían hacer presencia en su vida diaria y si era verdad—ah... incluso esta estación de tren me trae recuerdos muy agradables—miro hacia atrás, miro aquel tren que la trajo hasta la casa de sus padres en Rusia, podía ser mas antiguo que el que esta en Japón pero aun así tenia cierta similtud, la nieve tambien quedaba perfecto en este momento, parecía como aquel día en que todas fueron a campar les agarro la nieve de golpe.

Flashback...

Umi miro como toda la estación de tren estaba totalmente llena de nieve, las villas no se podía persivir por tanta nieve en ellos, se bajo de la estación y camino hasta las villas nevadas, dudaba que algún tren pasara por aquí, se inclino un poco hacia abajo y toco esa fría y áspera nieve junto con las oxidadas villas y sonrio, al sentir como estas vibraban, supuso que un tren venia hasta acá.

—¡Hey Umi si sigues ahí afuera te enfermaras!—la peliazul miro hacia atrás mientras seguía ahi agachada, como eli la llama—¡No queremos a una chica con hipotermia!—dejo salir una risa.

—Vale ya—sonrio y camino hasta ella—y deja de mofarte de mi—subió hasta arriba con ayuda de eli—yo no fue la tonta que olvido decir que hoy haría un mal clima—sacudió los pequeños rastros de nieve.

—Entonces me iré a burla de Honoka—ambas entraron de nuevo a la cabina de la estación donde cuatro chicas las esperaban.

—¡Hey!.. —al parecer lo escucho—no seas mala Eli-chan a cualquiera se le puede olvidar algo.

—Si una muy idiota—dijo con burla la pequeña peli negra quien tenia las manos sobre su boca, tratando de darse calor—vamos a morir de frio por tu culpa.

—ya dije que lo siento—cerro los ojos un poco molesta—que disfrutan hacerme sentir mal?.

—Algo—

—Pues con razón—

—dejen sus peleas para después—se interpuso erena—debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos.

—¿Lugar~nya?, no que ya nos íbamos?—ladeo la cabeza totalmente confundida rin.

—Dudo que con esta nevada pasen trenes—la rubia camino un poco y miro a cada una—asi que vamos—tomo sus cosas que habia dejado en el suelo hace una horas y la ácomo entre sus brazos—andando—salio primero.

—Tks... —chasqueo la lengua con molestia nico, tomo sus cosas y salió tras eli.

—si nico te mata mientras duermes no vengas a pedirme ayuda eh—antes de salir erena le susurro al oído con tono de burla a su pobre amiga causante de este enrollo, salio junto con sus cosas.

—C-cren que nico-chan me haga algo?—sumamente asuatda miro a las dos restante.

—Bueno~nya—tomo su mochila y pensó—si—sonrio al ver lo asustada que estaba honoka—hablamos de nico-chan—salió de ahí.

—vamos—umi la tomo del brazo guiandola hasta sus cosas—antes que nos dejen.

—¡Umi-chan!—salto a los brazos de la umi.

—¡Waaa.. honoka..!—como pudo la sujeto en sus brazos, mientras un color rojizo adorno sus mejillas, el contacto físico no era lo suyo—¿Ahora que?.

—Podria dormir contigo?—utilizo unos ojitos lloroso mientras agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta de umi, esta se tenso y suspiro—si..—pestaño.

—b-bien... —devio la mirada—solo apurate—la soltó y tomo sus cosas y la espero en medio de la entrada—vamos

—¡Yaaaa te quiero umi-chan!—rio y tomo sus propias cosas y salio corriendo hasta umi.

—¡deja de decir esas cosas!—grito avergonzada.

 _"Lo sabes todo, tu eres mi mejor amiga, la mañana vendrá otra vez"._

Fin flashback..

—el vierno aquí es mas cruel que en Japón—acomodó su azulada bufanda sobre su boca—sin nadie que espere por ti—se abrazo a si misma.

 _"Por que ninguna obscuridad, ninguna estación puede durar para siempre"_

 _ **Quiero verte en iré por ti.**_


	20. la verdad siempre sale

_Bueno al fin pude escribir este capítulo que he estado atrasado pero deben comprender que la inspiración no llega y que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Esta es la perspectiva de Honoka, perdón sin esta algo confuso, pero aquí relata algunos sucesos que forman parte de la historia._

 _En fin disfrute el capítulo._

 _Nos ve,_

 **Capitulo** **20.**

'' _la_ _verdad_ _simper sale''_

Días enteros preguntándome una sola cosa, ¿Cuál?, simple, ¿Por qué eli-chan me dejo sola?, pueda parecer una pregunta que no tenga significado para ustedes, ya que como respuesta me dirán, ''simplemente las personas se van" y que es muy común que pase esto, pero, ¿Por qué no lo sentía así?, porque creía que no solo se fue por esa razón, la razón del porque no pudo cuidarnos y protegernos, una razón que para mí no tenía significado, no, no la tenía, digo cualquiera podría culparse por no haber hecho las cosas bien, pero siendo razonable y sincera algo atormentaba a eli-chan, algo que no la dejaba vivir, algo que tal vez solo Nico-chan supo, y se lo pregunte antes de que muriera pero….

La verdad siempre salía a la luz.

Siempre.

¿Cómo supe eso?, solo le pregunte a Nico-chan, el día que erena murió por una sobre dosis de pastillas, fui directa y le dije, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a eli-chan?, solo se quedó callada y me miro por un segundo, tomo aire y dijo: si digo esto tal vez tú no lo tomes bien. Me quede callada e imaginar qué tipo de cosa atormentaba a mi hermana pero nada salía, el silencio reino entre nosotras, no era por nosotras, era más que claro que en los funerales todos guardan silencio era lo más obvio, pensé que eli-chan vendría pero no, su presencia dejo de existir entre yo y Nico, las únicas que sobrevivimos de todo esto. Volví a preguntar, ¿dime tiene que ver con lo de rin?, ¿no?, ella asintió débilmente, ella también se atormentaba con lo sucedido y claro con lo de erena, y algo surgió en mi mente, algo que me rondaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ne Nico-chan, me miro ante mi llamado, ¿Qué?, me respondió, debía ser tacto con esto, ¿tú y erena eran más que amigas?, lo sabía, sabía que entre ellas siempre hubo un lazo muy especial, algo que las unía, luego unos instantes ella sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba con dolor la tumba de erena y respondió, tal vez si y no, pero a lo largo del tiempo que estuvimos comprendí que ella era quién yo quería en mi vida, tal vez así nos hubiéramos evitado todo el dolor, ¿no crees?, aparto su vista de la tumba y me observo, yo asentí.

Luego de ese día, pasaron semanas y pude notar a Nico-chan como poco a poco se consumía por el dolor por todo, bebía, fumaba, ya no tenía salvación, enojada le grite cosas que desea que jamás hubiera salido de mi boca pero ya no había marcha atrás, no, ese mismo día ella me dijo que le habían detectado cáncer de pulmones, mi mundo cayo por completo o más bajo que podía, ella sonrió como si nada pasara, yo me enfurecí por esa actitud muy despreocupante que ella ponía ante esta situación, volvió a sonreír pero más notable y susurro lo siguiente: antes que me muera o antes que haga algo te diré porque eli se alejó de nosotras dos, escucha por que no se si podré decirlo, asentí una vez más. Ye ella continuo, lo siguiente me dejo pasmada y sin poder creerlo.

Fue eli quien atropello a rin, no fue otras personas, eli termino con la vida de rin. Pero yo suponía que fue un accidente, de seguro eli estaba tan sumida en las cosas que no pudo fijarse bien. Ese día fue fatal para mí, no podía más con el peso, que intente quitarme la vida pero no podía, debía seguir, por mí, por ellas.

Nico-chan falleció tres días después que me confeso eso, tres días que fueron horribles para mí, tres días que se celebró la boda de la hija de los Nishikino.

Y tres días sin saber de eli.

Una vida muy difícil para mí….

Kousaka Honoka.

Y no sabría por cuanto tiempo podía soportar en este mundo. Todo era una encrucijada de la vida, el destino y dios.

 **FIN POV HONOKA**


	21. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21.

" _Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, tal vez, tu seguirías aquí o no"_

 **Pov eli**

Lo recuerdo muy bien todo, solo que no quisiera volver a vivirlo, tampoco se lo deseo a nadie, díganme quien quisiera recordar algo que te lastimo demasiado en el pasado, nadie, ¿verdad?, pero que se puede hacer, nada, solo queda resistir, lose sé que merezco morir. Fue injusta la vida, yo debí morir en el lugar de rin y no ella, pero al menos estoy pagando mi condena, que más que internarme en una clínica de enfermedades mentales, no era por gusto que estoy aquí, no, mis padres al ver que no podía cuidarme y evitar que me hiciera daño yo misma, decidieron en internarme en hospital aquí en Rusia, así que aquí pasare mis días, encerrada, y sin seguir hiriendo a las personas que quiero.

Todo fue muy rápido que fui incapaz de verlo, lo rápido que mi auto arraso contra el cuerpo de rin, lo rápido que las personas se acercaron al cuerpo herido de rin, y lo rápido que hui de ahí, sin decir nada o bajarme y ayudara rin, no. Solo me oculte entre mis mentiras, que a lo largo harán cuentas contra mí y yo sabría cómo defenderme, solo dejarme lastimar por la vida, oculte todo por mucho tiempo, solo llego a saberlo Nico, el día que ella llego a mi departamento con las ropas mojadas, fue ese mismo día en que Honoka nos citó en el cementerio donde rin estaba, ella me confesó que había mandado personas contra erena, personas que la trasladaban al hospital para que pudiera tratar su adicción contra la cocaína, estaba devastada, yo sabía lo mucho que Nico quería a erena, y que solo lo hacía por su bien y nada más, pero ahora ya no sabría que decirle, estaba tan concentrada en mis demonios que fue imposible ayudarla, en que horrible monstro me he convertido, dios, si estas haya arriba, ayúdame, por favor, Nico noto mi abrumador silencio y se fue acercando a mí. Coloco su mano fría y mojada sobre mi débil hombro. Y me pregunto, "que sucede eli?", yo solo agache más la mirada, y apreté con más fuerza mis puños, logrando que de estos solo dejen salir un líquido de color rojizo, luego pude ver el rostro de Nico alarmarse, intento correr hacia el baño y traer consigo el botiquín pero yo la detuve, ella solo me miro incrédula, para luego decirle lo siguiente, "no te preocupes, esto no es nada, comparado con el dolor de mi corazón", su mirada se sombreo y me grito, " ¡TU CREES QUE YO NO SUFRO, TE EQUIVOCAS LO HAGO, PERO NO DEBERIAMOS RENDIRNOS Y DEJAR QUE ESTO PUEDA MAS QUE NOSOTRAS!, solo. Solo...No te hagas más daño…p-por favor", lo siguiente me rompió el corazón, jamás me imagine ver a Nico tan indefensa y frágil, al igual que ella deje que en mis pálidos ojos empezaran a caer cascadas de lágrimas, y entre lágrimas le grite todo lo que retenía desde ese día, "yo.. Fui quien atropello a rin", ella dejo de llorar y me miro como si eso no fuera posible, pero yo solo asentí, que era todo verdad, la vida se empeñaba a dejarme caer, todas las veces que quisiera.

Los días pasaron, Nico dijo que no le diría a nadie, por lo menos no tenia de que preocuparme por leve rato, lo que no conté es que umi, dijera que iría a buscar el responsable de la muerte de rin, mi cuerpo se tensó y lo único que pude hacer es correr sin que ninguna me viera, después de todo solo éramos, yo , umi, Nico y Honoka, y erena pues ella fue internada, solo yo y Nico sabia la razón, pero ninguna quiso decir algo alguno, como si nunca hubiéramos dicho algo, ese día Honoka empezó a conocer lo que era el miedo, tenía miedo de que umi cometiera cosas malas.

Y así es como son las cosas.

La vida se divierte más que yo, y ahora deje sola a Honoka con todo esto, no hace mucho de la muerte de umi y de erena, apenas ha pasado 3 meses y siento como si hubiera pasado años, a esto se le llama depresión ante la vida, si de algo me da consuelo es que no soy la única en el mundo que se siente, sola, vacía, sin ganas de abrir los ojos y seguir respirando, sentirse roto por dentro, ahí por el mundo alguien sufre como yo, yo lo sé, porque la vida no es fácil, no, no lo es, solo queda aguantar y ya, Nico, si hay algo que deberá decirle a ella, fue, gracias por no juzgarme, sea, donde, quieras que estés, lamento que te hayas ido, todas se fueron, y yo hice lo mismo con Honoka, pero la culpa me quema, que no podría verla a los ojos, debí decirle la verdad, pero no.

Navidad pronto será y la única compañía será mi silencio y mi soledad.

No debí de ir hacia nozomi, tal vez, te hubiera encontrando rin.

Jure que jamás me dejarías sola nozomi, pero fuiste la primera en hacerlo, el amor apesta.

 **Al fin otro capítulo, falta poco para que esta historia de final, no sabría cuantos, pero ya casi se termina, al inicio creí que no lo podría terminar pero bueno, me alegra el resultado de esto, sinceramente no sé cómo seguirle en el siguiente, pero si ustedes tienen ideas e opiniones estoy dispuesta a leer los comentarios y darme una idea, debo de admitir que la música de la banda de SIMPLE PLAN me inspira demasiado, daré un lindo agradecimiento a una lectora que siempre me apoya y lee mis historias, pero no sabría si quisiera que dijera su nombre por aquí pero hay que arriesgarse XD….**

 **3 Sarah….gracias por recomendarme esta banda, solo que algunas letras de esta banda, me hacen identificar mi vida…eso me pone sad, pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada con eso, mi vida es así, así que no hay que ponerse mal….**

 **Bueno eso es todo bye….**

 **Nos leemos después.**

.


	22. Capitulo 22

Corre, ¿Hacia dónde?.

"¿Alguna vez te haz sentido la persona más sola del mundo?, Si, pues, compartimos algo en común"

POV ELI.

Me encontraba sentada, enfrente de una gran mesa, llena de comida, usualmente debería estar conviviendo con los demás pacientes, pero mi estado mental me lo impedía, pero para mí esto era mejor, estar sola con mi soledad, y no seguir dañando a nadie, los medicamentos que me dan los médicos, provocan ciertas alucinaciones, y cada vez son más constantes, no había día que no dejarán de aparecerse enfrente de mi.

Mi habitación siempre solía estar en total obscuridad, y muy cerrada por fuera, debido al prestigio de mi familia aquí en Rusia, podía tener lujos, como una habitación más grande que de lo normal, Alimentandome de la mejor comida que hay, era injusto, todo lo era. Pero aún así eso no era mi asunto, tome una manzana roja de la canastero de fruta, pero como no ejercí fuerza cayó al suelo, rodando hasta la puerta de la siguiente habitación camine, pero en vez de tomarla, abrí la puerta, observando mi cama, y como la luz de la ventana traspasa entre las cortinas.

~No es que yo lo crea~

La cabeza me empezaba a doler, así que fue hasta mi cama.

~Estoy intentando soportarlo~

Pero mire con disimulo hacia atrás, temía que esa puerta se cerrará y no pudiera escapar.

~Es lo Único~

Y como si fuera normal, mi mente comenzó a jugar conmigo, la puerta termino por cerrarse.

~Que puedo hacer~

Y entre la pintura azul de la puerta, se podía notar rasguños, como si alguien intentará salir de ahí con desesperación.

~Quiero quedarme~

Pero yo era la única persona que habitaba ahí, o al menos que fuera parte de mi imaginación.

~Quiero soñar un poco más~

Reí sin emoción, como si fuera necesario poner algún gesto en mi rostro para evitar que aquellas marcas en mi rostro fueran menos notables.

~Pero ya vez~

Deje caer mis hombros, había tomado un bocado de aire, para dejarlo salir de mi sistema.

~Es hora de que me vaya~

Agache la cabeza, notando una esfera color rojizo, en medio de la puerta.

~Si, es mi verdad~

Estando lejos de mi, pero magnificando mis fosas nasales con su olor frutivero, un olor bastante conocido por mi.

~Es mi verdad~

Había dejando aún lado mi reciente dolor de cabeza, aquel olor lo alivió, así que fuí a sentarme encima de mi cama.

~Puede que esté cubierto de cicatrices~

Perdía entre mis recuerdos, fui incapaz de no tomar entre mis manos, un importante y valioso objeto, pequeño encendedor, que le pertenecía a alguien especial.

~Pero es mi destino~

Lo encendi y lo apagué, con un soplido fuertemente suave, tome consigo unos cinco pétalos entre mis manos, que había dejado aún lado de mi cabecera, ayer por la noche.

~Sin embargo aún quiero luchar~

Las fui dejando en el suelo, tapizado por una alfombra azulada, colocándome de cuclillas, dejando salir una pequeña ráfaga de llamas del encendedor, quemandolas por completo.

~Tal vez yo, nunca pueda volar~

El techo y todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, tome con fuerza mi cabeza, exigiendo que parase de una vez.

~Como los pétalos de las flores~

Mis ojos se posaron sobre la ventana, como un pájaro se elevaba entre los aires.

~No puedo volar como si tuviera un par de alas~

Desesperada tome las cortinas entre mis manos y las abrí de manera brusca, anhelando ser libre como las aves, pero no era simple.

~Tal vez yo, nunca pueda tocar el cielo~

Era por mis pecados, un recuerdo fue abriendo paso delante de mí.

Habíamos encontrado a Umi acostada sobre un colchón viejo y sucio que alguien que ya no lo necesitaba lo dejo ahí, en medio de una piscina, donde solemos estar por las tardes, así que todas fuimos sobre ella, mientras ella exigía libertad, pero ninguna quiso quitarse, pero como umi posei un cuerpo muy atlético nos lanzó patadas por todas partes, apartandose de nosotras, todas reímos por sus quejidos y reclamos. Pero honoka no le importó seguir molestando, Nico por su parte reía por detrás, sabía muy bien en como reaccionaria umi, pero vaya fue nuestra sorpresa, solo empezó a reírse, eran dignos momentos que fue imposible no grabarlo, ellas seguían riendo que no lo notaron, pero rin volteo hasta mi, señalan mi ubicación.

~Sin embargo, quiero estirar mi mano~

Yo reír por las caras de todas, totalmente avergonzadas, bueno en excepción de honoka y rin, yo les extendí la mano como saludó.

~Quiero correr, solo un poco más~

Cerré y abrí los ojos, dejando atrás aquellos días de antaño, camine hacia la puerta cerrada, mágicamente se abrió, dándome paso más adelante.

~Solo estoy caminando y caminando entre esta obscuridad~

Por un momento me cuestioné algo.

~Mis tiempos felices me hicieron está pregunta~

Qué honestamente jamás supe que contestarle a Nico, aquel día que llegó a mi casa.

~¿Estas segura de que estás bien?~

Solo fingía que estando con ellas todo estaba bien, pero en cierta parte, una pequeña porción de mis emociones me decían que si me encontraba bien, pero mis demonios internos, me hacia dudar de todo.

~Yo respondí, "No. Tengo demasiado miedo".~

Camine entre los pasillos obscuros, como si todo mi cuerpo pesará.

~Sin embargo, sostengo mis cinco flores en mis manos~

Una pequeña luz, se refleja más adelante de mi, como una señal de esperanza.

~Y sola sigo caminando~

Casi llegaba hasta la luz, esperando tocarla.

~Pero es mi destino~

De solo pensar en la luz, no me percate del cuadro de atrás.

~Es mi destino~

Una pintura que tiempo atrás había visto.

~Sin embargo aún quiero luchar~

Llegue y note más a fondo esa pintura, un sin fin de recuerdos volvieron a llegarme a la mente.

~Tal vez yo, nunca pueda volar~

El cuadro consistía de un ave, pero no de una ave común, no, era una águila, extendiendo sus alas lo más que pueda, intentando elevarse al cielo, como si eso fuera algún tipo de consuelo, mi sombra, formó detrás de mi espalda unas alas, pero no unas alas blancas, como las de un ángel, si no todo lo contrario, unas enormes alas negras.

~Como los pétalos de las flores~

Agite mi cabeza, borrando esas cosas de mi cabeza, volviendo mirar en cuadro, recordando algo.

~No puedo volar como si fuera un par de alas~

Todas nos encontramos enganchadas en una gran platica, o más bien divertida, una donde rin nos contaba como casi una jauría de perros la empezaron a seguir, solo porque tenía un gatito entre sus brazos y las proezas que tuvo que hacer para salir viva, que no me di cuenta del comportamiento de Nico y la mirada que poseía desde hace unos días, que sin importar que rin recargara su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, ni como honoka le hechaba más leña a la fogata, solo se mantenía ahí, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de encender y apagar aquel encendedor que siempre llevase consigo, desde que la conozco, siempre lo a traído.

~Tal vez yo, no pueda tocar el cielo~

Lo siguiente, al parecer fui la única que lo noto, fue como rin se inclinó hasta la llamada del encendedor y lo apagaba en un soplo

~Sin embargo, quiero estirar mi mano~

Mire hacia mi derecha, como el viento se adentraba por la ventana.

~Quiero correr, solo un poco más~

Aquella vez que fuimos a la playa, ese día que apenas nos estábamos empezando a querernos, Rin junto con Honoka salieron muy rápido de mi camioneta, corriendo por toda la orilla del mar, detrás de ellas iba Nico, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, había establecido una muy buena relación con ellas, formando el "Trío baka" o "Triple baka", Umi refunfuño por su comportamiento de las tres, Erena rio grande, ganando una mala cara de Umi, yo solo negué divertida, mientras sacaba mi camara, no sabía pero desde que las conocí, supe que quería grabar todo los momentos felices con ellas, Erena dijo que ahí iba de nuevo con eso, yo asentí feliz.

~Bien despierta, bien despierta, bien despierta~

Regrese de nuevo, mirando perdidamente la ventana, camine inconscientemente.

~No llores~

Quería ir y seguirme perdiendo en mis recuerdos, era lo único que me mantenía feliz por un momento.

~Bien despierta, bien despierta, bien despierta~

Aunque fuera solo un momento.

~No es mentira~

Empeze a dar vueltas y vueltas en mi lugar, mientras le sonreía a la cámara que sujetaba entre mis manos, el viento golpeó mi rostro, la brisa marina siempre fue uno de mis olores favoritos, como el agua salada caía en mis mejillas, y los rayos solares bañaban mis ojos y cara.

Coloqué mi camara entre la parte trasera de mi camioneta, grabando la carrera entre yo, Rin y Umi, por la orilla del mar.

~Bien despierta, bien despierta, bien despierta~

Corriendo al par de rin, dejando atrás a Umi, pero al final ganó rin.

~No llores~

Dejando solamente el pasillo en total obscuridad.

~Bien despierta, bien despierta, bien despierta~

Sin parar de dar vueltas, sentí como llegaban las demás por detrás, Nico y Rin reían, Umi, Honoka y Erena daban saltos para alcanzar la cámara de video, pero fui muy rápida que salí corriendo, detrás de mí me seguían Umi y Rin, dejando atrás las demás.

~Tal vez yo, nunca pueda volar~

Cinco fotos cayeron al suelo, debido a la ventisca fuerte que entraba por la ventana abierta, dejando ver, cinco rostros muy conocidos, cinco cosas que más atesorare en mi vida.

~Como los pétalos de las flores~

Pedí a todas que se juntan en grupo, para poder tomar una fotografía, para colocarla en el marco que tengo en mi pared.

~No puedo volar como si tuviese un par de alas~

Recordé como iba junto con Nico, hasta el trabajo de honoka, la encontramos fuera de su oficina, chupando una paleta, ella al vernos corrió hasta mi auto, llegó y empezó a contarnos cómo le fue, Nico solo le acusó que era muy lenta con ciertas cosas, yo reí, honoka pidió la camara, yo se lo di, ella tomo una foto mía y de Nico.

~Tal vez yo, no pueda tocar el cielo~

Así que vivir en un encierro era la manera de pagar mis pecados, y por matar a rin.


	23. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

"Hoy tampoco pude encontrar la forma de morir, tal vez aún hay algo que debo hacer en este mundo"

POV HONOKA.

Aquel hombre solamente se dedicaba a preguntarme cierta cosas, que para mí parecer es algo privado, es mi vida y la de ellas, no podía simplemente llegar y decirme, "oye, ¿Qué se siente perder a todas las personas que quieres?", Sin ningún deje de incomodidad o cierta pena por venir e indagar sobre todo la que estoy viviendo, tosió contra su puño, como intentando romper el abrumador silencio que se formó, ante la última pregunta, suspiré y mire la alfombra de mi sala, y pensar en que respuesta darle, o decirle que se largue de aquí, mi humor se empeoró con solo su simple presencia y más su pregunta, no fui grosera, lo dejé entra a mi cómoda morada, solo porque me entró la curiosidad, de la razón, de su presencia en la puerta de mi casa, pero era el colmó, era mi punto debil, nadie puede y venir como si nada aquí y buscarme, para solo meterse en mi vida y preguntar como si nada, así que de la manera más atenta y respetuosa, le pedi al periodista salir de mi casa, el hombre, comprendiendo mi humor de perros, se marchó, salió lo más rápido, normalmente no soy así, solía ser muy amable, y alegré, pero toda esa alegría se esfumó, como pétalos de cerezo callendo al suelo. Golpeó mi cabeza contra el cojín de mi sofá, nada era igual, todo me sabía mal, o me daba igual, tal vez estoy madurando o dejo de importarme todo, hasta mis ganas de seguir viviendo pero...de tan solo imaginar dejar de vivir me aterraba, era mi mayor miedo, cuando ví morir a mi hermana, y ahora ellas, hundí mi cabeza más contra el cojín,que debía pensar ahora...nada, no había exactamente nada dentro de mi cabeza, o al menos que fueran los constantes cambios de humor.

—Tal vez debería dar una vuelta y ver que hay de bueno—y tal vez, quizás vaya de visita, si es que mi fuerza me lo permita y no me desplomé en medio de la calle, pero eso no lo podría decidir yo, no, solo mi corazón y mis emociones. Aún así, si intentando morir, mi lado racional me dice, "Detente, ¿Qué carajos hacés?, No es así como ellas terminaron, no dejes que tus propios demonios terminen contigo, recuerda que les prometistes que apesar de que todo salga mal, seguirías viva y tratarias de seguir viviendo, apesar que todo se desmorone enfrente de tí", pero una parte susurra, "vamos, da igual si te mueres, después de todo, ya no hay nadie que espere por ti", ahí es dónde todo se complica, aún así quiero seguir luchando y mirar hacia adelante, y si algún día no muy lejano o tal vez en otra vida, quizás nos volvamos a ver, quizás no como solíamos vernos, como hermanas, si no, como, unas simples desconocidas, que jamás debieron de estar juntas, pero si el destino sé encapriche en que sea igual que el pasado, está vez seguramente, lograremos querernos, y no dejar que algo o alguien se interponga en nuestra felicidad, de eso estoy segura—Intentemos avanzar Honoka—asentí, mientras daba la vuelta, para salir de mi casa y enfrente mi realidad, una realidad que apesar del tiempo, aún no estaba asimilidad, pero daría lo mejor de mi, debo super todo esto y tal vez en alguna parte del futuro recuerde todo esto como una enseñanza de vida, y lo olvidé, pero a ellas nunca, ellas fueron unas de las cosas más estupendas y maravillosas que me pudo pasar—¡Escuchen jamás las olvidaré, Jamás!—señale el azulado cielo, que este inicio de año nos da, por un momento toda esa tristeza se fue, pero sabía que sólo sería momentáneo—Ya con mis ánimos un poco arriba, sería el momento de ir a verlas—y en parte agradezco de que los padres de, Rin-chan y Umi-chan aceptarán enterrar sus cuerpos juntó alado de las demás.

Había tomado mucho tiempo en llegar, pero finalmente llegué, aunque a lo largo del viaje pude sentir una mirada sobre mi, como si, alguien me siguiera, era extraño, a decir verdad siempre lo sentía, todo el tiempo, pero eso no importó mucho, nada arruinaría mi alegría, na...nadie excepto ella.

¿Quién?, Nada más ni nada menos que Nishikino-san, enfrente de la tumba de Nico, ¡Cómo podía venir aquí y fingir que nada paso!.

La culpa era 100% de culpabilidad, culpabilidad que no la dejaba en paz.

Qué Ascó de persona, si tan sólo Nico se hubiera mantenido alejada de ella, nada estaria pasando.

Fin POV HONOKA.

A lo lejos un par de ojos color jade se mantenía sobre la espalda de la joven de mirada azulada, no había ningún día que no la seguía, si era su acosadora o ¿Una fan?, Como cuando era al revés, irónias de la vida, era la única manera de velar por ella y a segurarse de que esté bien.

¿Porqué no se acerca?, Respuesta, por el momento era mejor estar atrás y no causarle más dolor.

Ya no más.


	24. Maki

Capítulo: 24.

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

"No te acerques a mí serás infeliz"

Y ahí estabas, de pie, enfrente de la tumba de la persona que más lastimaste, por egoísta, por cobarde, por no darte cuenta de que era ella quien más te hacía feliz en todo el mundo, más que tus padres, ella nunca te alejó, nunca te mintió, nunca te hubiera dejado, y tú si, lo hicistes, como podías hacerla feliz, si tú misma no sabes cómo hacerlo por ti misma, recuerdas aquella frase, si se que en el fondo lo recuerdas, esa frase que te dijo desde el inicio que ambas comenzarán una relación. " No te acerques a mí serás infeliz", eso te dijo, creyendo que sus problemas te arrastrarían en el proceso, pero no fue así, apesar de conocer sus más obscuros secretos, jamás te arrastraron al abismo, ni si quiera te llevaron a tocar fondo, solo fue un deje de dolor o quizás un poco de lástima, imaginarte lo mucho que debí de soportar, pero eso no te importo, ¿Porqué?, Bueno creíste que con estar contigo se olvidaría de eso, y así es lo hizo, paso los mejor días contigo, ambas se encontraban tan tranquilas con la compañía de la otra, lo sabías, sabías que ella estaba ya más tranquila, que todos esos demonios se había ido y que jamás volverían, pero en cambio tu, tus propios miedos y demonios cada vez se apoderaban de ti, y es que tu propio demonio no era solo una loca imaginación de tu cabeza, no, este era más real, y no solo eso, también vivía contigo, ¿Quién?, Claro tu padre, quién más que el, solo el podía limitar tus sueños y anhelos, nada más que el, el hombre que te dió la vida, un hombre que no le importaba arruinar tu vida, si tiene la posibilidad de hacer que seas alguien grande en la vida, que todo ser viviente en el mundo conociera tu nombre, tu apellido que todos te alabarán con solo de escuchar tu apellido, "Nishikino", y que te diera clemencia, solo quería lo mejor para ti, y si para eso tenía que alejar cualquier tipo de distracción lo haría, y no es que se haya dado cuenta de tu relación secreta con Nico, no, nada que ver con eso, solo por miedo hiciste lo que tu padre te pedía y, ¿Cuál era?, " Aléjate de todo lo que te distraiga" , con eso entendiste, que también, todo lo que más amas en el mundo y eso quedaba ella, así que lo hiciste, fuistes dejando distancia con ella, y para que no sospechará le mentiste, ¿Cómo?, Diciéndole que estabas rara por una fiesta que tu padre estaba por hacer y que mucha gente importante asistiría, que te pondrías nerviosa por la presencia de gente poderosa y qué tal vez no complacerias las expectativas de ellos, se lo creyó, no pudiste sentirte mal, las mentiras no son buenas, pero si es solo para protegerla, lo harías, siempre, no importará tu felicidad, solo la de ella, si tenías que alejarte para que ella sea feliz, ¿Lo harías?, Dudaste de esa pregunta que una vez te hiciste, en el fondo decías que no, pero tú razón y cordura decían que si, que era lo mejor después de todo, pero no contastes con que ella se enteraría y no de la mejor manera, trastes de enmediarlo, pero eso no sirviria de nada, ya todo estaba acabando, ella solo te dijo, "¡Vete, déjame sola!, Y te marchastes sin decir ya nada más, solo quedaba enfrentar tu destino, sin reprochar, ni a tu padre, ni a Dios, después de todo el último no tenía la culpa o tal vez un poco, quizás, pero no servía de nada con desquitarse con alguien a quien no puedes ver, sería de lo más ridículo, claro viniendo de ti, ya que no crees que haya arriba haya alguien poderoso quien quiere el bien de todos, entonces, ¿Porque no hacía nada para evitarlo?, Tan difícil era hacer que todos sean felices, claro que sí, la vida no era sencilla y si bien, si se podía hacer feliz a las personas, pero tenías que sacrificar algo, algo que por supuesto te dolería alejar de ti, en fin todo eso pasó, seguiste con tu vida, pensando que si era lo correcto, pero no debías, no debías pensar eso, solo harías que la herida se abriera y esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que pueda cerrarla, solo te sumistes en tu trabajo y labores escolares, creyendo que con eso todos los problemas se irían y todo quedaría en un solo borroso recuerdo, pero no es así de sencillo, solo se acumuló entre todos los bellos momentos que viviste en tu pasado, trataste de ser felíz, pero el destino ya había trazado otra ruta para ti y para ella, llevándola lo más lejos posible de ti, era cruelmente doloroso, que ya no sabías si aquel dolor que sentías era por tu corazón roto o la sangre que escurría de tus muñecas, te dió igual lastimarte, pensando que con ese dolor tu corazón dejaría de sentir esa pulsada que cada vez crecía con el tiempo, al final de cuentas, ibas poco a poco de convencerte que era lo mejor, por un tiempo querías ir tras ella y aclaras las cosas pero tú miedo no te lo permitía, solo te quedaste parada, sin hacer nada, ver como rápidamente el tiempo avanzaba, no supiste nada de ella, solo que había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, sonreíste por ella, pero en cierta parte tenías envidia, ella estaba avanzando y ¿Tú?, Solo llorabas por ese futuro imposible, ¿Era tan difícil avanzar?, No tenía respuesta de ello, solo diste media vuelta, por lo menos ella era felíz, y eso te tenía vivaz por un tiempo, pero tú propio demonio no quería así las cosas, y no es que lo hacía con la intención de lastimarte más, no, solo quería que tuvieras lo mejor y que más que tener un gran banquete en tu boda hecha por un gran chef, que por nombre tenía, "Yazawa Nico", si tú verdadero amor, que por miedosa la perdiste, ahora solo la mirabas todas las tardes, ya que debía pedir tu opinión de que es lo que querías en tu banquete, apesar de que te preguntaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes, podías notar incomodidad en sus palabras, como si el solo verte le hería de la peor manera, imaginarse que te ibas a casar con alguien quién no era ella, aún si no te lo dijo, tal vez no con palabras pero si con gestos, ¿Cómo lo supiste?, Cada vez que tu prometido venía de visita, lo peor fue cuando el te saludaba de beso, no querías mirar que cara puso ella, eras un mounstro, que te daba igual su dolor, así que solo te disculpastes con tus padres y sobre todo de ella con que tenías que salir con el alguna parte, pero eso se reflejó dolor en ella, no podías hacer algo para borrar esa tristeza, igual como todas las veces diste media vuelta y no mirastes atrás.

Los días pasaron desde ese día, y tu malestar solo crecia, solo querías dejar de sentirte así, entonces algún dios existente se apiadó de ti, no la vistes por un par de días, creíste que por un rato podrías dejar de verla y sentirte culpable, sin saber cuál era la razón de su tan repentina desaparición tú lo disfrutaste, creyendo que estarías bien pero no fue así solo aumento las preocupaciones, querías saber que era lo que estaba pasando, y lo supiste, y de la peor forma, tu amiga te arrastró hasta un funeral, alguien había muerto, por lo que supiste fue una vieja amiga de Hanayo, pero al estar ahí pudiste ver que no solo era buena amiga de Hanayo si no también de Nico, fue horrible ver como aquella chica de mirada celeste corría hasta ustedes, gritándoles cualquier tipo de insulto, pero lo más notable fue que les hecha la culpa de todo lo que sucedía y no la culpas, era correcto, tenias la culpa, pero, ¿Porque Hanayo?, Jamás lo supiste y no sabías si era correcto preguntarle, te quedaste callada siempre, pero no fue la última vez que viste a Nico, no, la mirastes salir del cuarto de un paciente, una que apenas ingresaba, sentiste celos, ¿Razón?, Temias que alguien más podría tener el cariño de ella, ese día comprendiste que sería egoísta, corriste tras ella y ahí estaba ella sentada cercas del árbol del patio mirando a la nada, tosistes fuerte para que ella te mirara, y te miro, pero no como querías, solo había desprecio pero te dió igual, ambas hablaron de algo que tenía miedo admitir desde hace un tiempo, entonces ella, no sabías si por enojo o por el momento saco a relucir su preocupación por esa chica de quien sentías celos, eso te molesto, negando a su petición, ella estaba por irse pero no sé lo ibas a permitir, de sopeton le preguntaste si te odiaba, ella solo nego y con una sonrisa acaricio tu cabeza con cariño, no sabías el porqué pero sentiste que sería la última vez y así fue .

Tres días después de eso fue tu boda ella estaba ahí pero después de que el padre te preguntará si aceptas por inercia miraste hacia atrás en busca de una respuesta pero no llego, ella se había ido. Imaginado que fue a casa pero no, al día siguiente descubriste que se había suicidado, lloraste, lloraste hasta que tus ojos se te incharan y aquí estabas después de dos meses, creíste que con dejar pasar tiempo, tu corazón estaría preparado para esto, pero, no fue así, el dolor en vez de disminuir aumento, ya no sabías si terminar de la misma manera que terminó Nico, no eso sería muy conbarde de tu parte, te merecías todo esto, y debías de aceptarlo, suspiraste por tercera vez en este día, tu rostro se arrugó y no hablo por los años, ni por el hedor que desprendía algunas lápidas, si no por la sensación de desprecio que creció en tu estómago, te odiabas cosa que siempre sucedía cuándo venías de visita al cementerio, más al ver el nombre en el epitafio, creíste que ese malestar sería corto pero creció al recordar algo, aquella frase de Nico para ti, "No te acerques a mí serás infeliz", ahora comprendía la frase, era que estaba dedicado a la persona equivocada, estaba al revés, la frase era de Ella a Nico, ella la hizo sufrir, a eso se debía dicha frase.

— aún así creo que yo debi estar en su lugar—te mordistes el labio, pero suavemente, no había fuerza en ello, mientras le dedicabas una última mirada aquella lápida que por nombre tenía escrito en el epitafio, "Yazawa Nico", distes un paso adelante, pero te detuvistes, ¿Porque?, Un vago recuerdo llegó.

"— y Maki-chan—te llamo suavemente con esa voz que con solo pronunciar tu nombre te ponía a su merced—¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?—y continuó con lo que quería decirte, y te cuestionas.

¿Cuál es su mayor sueño?, Si tenía que ser sincera sería...

— estar a tu lado siempre, nico-chan— respondiste de la forma más honesta, logrando una sonrisa radiante de parte de ella, sin duda harías todo por verla reír así"

Claro eso fue hace mucho tiempo, negaste manteniendo una sonrisa, era doloroso, los recuerdos son más doloroso, sabiendo que nunca volverías a tener momentos así de hermosos.

— Creo que me lo merezco— susurras al paso de tu caminó, te detienes un minuto, de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por que tenías enfrente aquellos ojos celestes sobre ti, llenos de resentimiento, odio, dolor pero sobre todo tristeza, te sentiste fatal, y sabías porque, era tu culpa, no tenías que recordarlo— lo lamento, yo no debí venir—te disculpastes pero, ¿Tenias que hacerlo?, Claro que sí, gracias a ti ella perdió a alguien valiosa y que en verdad merecía su cariño, no tú.

Ella suspiro resignada, metió ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su saco, sin dejar de mirarte en cualquier momento, para después caminar aún lado de ti, era más que obvio su desprecio hacia ti o eso creíste.

— Deja de culparte, ella jamás te culparía por todo esto —y se alejó de ti, esas palabras resonaron por toda tu mente, sin soporta hasta llegar a tu casa, rompiste en llanto, no te importo que estuvieras en una vía pública, tus ojos solo se mantenía llorando, tu corazón también pero en silencio, tu llanto empezaba a contraerse no podías hablar. Pero para que querias hablar, ¿Pedir ayuda?, ¿Ayuda?, ¿A quién?, Esa persona se había ido por tus descuidos.

Este era el precio por ser cobarde.

Si Dios está ahí ¿Qué le pedirías?, Algo egoísta o simplemente nada.

De qué servía pedirle si de todos modos no podría traerla de vuelta a la vida, pero si en otra vida la vuelve a ver le pediría a Dios que por favor la mantenga alejada de ella, solo haría que todo se vuelva a repetir.

Solo quiero tu felicidad, es mucho pedir.


	25. Kotori

Capítulo: 25

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

"No te hubieras ido, si hubiera hecho una elección diferente"

No sabías la razón del porque seguías viniendo, ah claro, era culpa, simplemente culpa, o tal vez porque te recordaba a Umi, si eso creíste, pero tu propia mente te jugaba pasadas, haciendo que creyeran que con venir a la casa de los Sonodas todo terminaría, pero no fue así, no, pero aún así te alegrabas que ninguno te culpara por todo, aunque te lo merecías, y era porque nadie sabía que la causante de todo esto fuiste tú, ninguno sabía que gracias a ti uno de sus integrantes murió en manos de otro miembro de la familia, nadie se percató de que detrás de esa sonrisa escondías dolor y frustración pero más culpa, si tan solo hubieras hecho una elección diferente que el anterior, pero el miedo pudo más.

— lo siento mucho Umi-chan— le dijiste al retrato de una joven peli azul que se encontraba sobre una altar que el dojo ponía para cada integrante fallecido, aquel malestar regresó, un Ascó horrible se apodere de tu boca, y no era por el café amargo que te dió está mañana la señora de la casa, no, era por ver tu reflejo reflejado sobre el cristal del mueble, no podías evitar sentir eso— tal vez si no nos hubiéramos visto ese día tal vez tú seguirías aquí— reiste, pero de la manera más débil, lo recuerdas?, Si, claro que lo hacías, recuerdas ese día de verano en las que solías trabajar en un café, donde una chica bastante atractiva vino a salvarte de aquel hombre.

Salias a tirar la basura del negocio, lo malo es que los basureros se encontraba atrás de dicho negocio, no te quedó de otra que salir de ahí e irlos a tirar, concentrada en tu labor no sentiste la presencia de alguien de tras de ti ni lo fuerte que te azotaban contra la pared, cerrastes los ojos por miedo y por el fuerte empujó, pero el abrirlos pudistes ver el rostro de un hombre, su mirada reflejaba maldad, temias por tu vida o tu integridad, creíste que te haría algo, pero no llego, ¿Porque?, Alguien había llegado a salvarte, era, una chica, pero no cualquier, ella era hermosa en todos los sentidos, te gustó, creíste en el amor a primera vista y creiste en los príncipes de cuentos de hadas, al fin conociste a tu príncipe azul o ¿Armadura plateada?, En fin daba igual eso, regresaste a tu presente, suspiraste una última vez, salistes de aquel dojo de la manera más sigilosamente posible, el día estaba más nublado cómo estas últimas semanas desde que empezó el año, el frío congelaba cada centímetro de tu piel descubierta, y solo era tus mejillas y manos, ni con ese gran abrigo podías mantenerte en calor, el frío cada vez se podía sentir, las calles se podían ver grises, o ya eran así, tal vez, o tus ojos deprimidos optaba por ver todo de manera fría y triste, claro a eso se debe a tu resiente depresión, ¿Te lo merecías?, Supongo que sí, después de todo tu llevaste a su final a la persona que más amabas en todo el mundo incluso en todo el universo, Umi lo era todo para ti, creías con que casarte con su primo estarías muy cercas de ella, pero todo salió mal, ¿Porque tus padres tenían que a ver escogido al primo de Umi?, Tal vez por el gran poder que poseían o porque ustedes tenían problemas económicos, ¿Tú? O ¿Tú familia?, Tú no tenías nada que ver con eso pero tu amor por tu familia hizo que los ayudarás dejando tu felicidad con esa chica de cabellera azul, la sorpresa que te llevastes al saber que ambos peli azules eran familia más bien para tu propia familia, ¿Qué cosa?, "Haste amiga de ella y acércate más a su primo", Ascó, eso fue lo que sentiste de tu familia, donde había quedado los valores, por ningún lado, supones, querías decirle la verdad a Umi que solo estabas a su lado por interés, solo eso, pero en el fondo de tu corazón querias seguir así, ¿Interés? ,No, solo querías estar cercas de ella, por el corto tiempo, debías de mantener una gran amistad pero tus sentimientos salieron a flote, ¿Por?, El beso que te dió umi en ese día de práctica, te sentiste feliz ella correspondía a tus sentimientos, solo necesitabas que te pidiera ser algo más que amigas pero tú cordura pudo más, habías olvidado del plan desde el principio, pero ahora que recordaste tuviste que rechazarla pero aún así de vez en cuando te besabas con ella en secreto importando que podías lastimarla más a futuro, te dió igual solo querías disfrutar este bello momento con ella.

Creíste en la felicidad pero no duro, aquel joven se intereso en ti así que tu tiempo con umi se a corto, ¿Ella lo supo?, No, la verdad es que querías mantenerlo en secreto, pero tus reuniones secretas con Umi jamás dejo de ser o hasta que dieron anuncio a tu fiesta de compromiso que fue todo sorpresa y que donde umi participó, umi se había enterado y no por ti si no por tu familia, tu madre sospechaba de tus sentimientos por ella, así que utilizo un plan de lo más bajo.

— Oh disculpé— te disculpastes por chocar con aquella chica de melena castaña que pasaba por tu lado, ella solo te sonrió amablemente, haciendo un ademán con su mano en señal de disculpa para dar media vuelta, algo dentro de ti te hizo pensar que ese rostro se te hacia conocido pero lo dejastes de lado— extraño.

Continúas con tu camino hasta tu solitario departamento, pero había algo que te molestaba y desde ayer, ¿Debías de visitar a Umi?, No, no podrías hacer eso, no cuando estabas vetada de aquel lugar, tal vez sería mejor solo llegar a casa y tirarte sobre tu sofá y dormir , dejando que los problemas se fueran por un tiempo y luego despertar al día siguiente, entonces porque estás aquí?, Sin darte cuenta habías llegado al cementerio de la ciudad, ahora solo mirabas la fría lápida y lees el nombre, "Sonoda Umi", tenía tiempo que ya no ibas ahí, dos meses para ser exactos, lo unica vez que la viste fue cuando intento salvarte de que tu prometido no te matará a golpes, solo de cerrar los ojos podías ver sangre por todos lados, agitaste la cabeza varias veces, intento olvidar esos recuerdos, estabas en total silencio, no había nada ni nadie o eso creíste, a lo lejos de la entrada del cementerio pudiste ver a dos personas una jamás la habías visto pero la otra, la chica de pelo naranja si, era la amiga de Umi, ¿Pero de que hablan ambas?, Lo único que notaste fue cuando la otra pasaba de largo, mientras la última solo se quedaba de pie llorando de una manera fuerte.

— Dios—tus ojos empañados por las lágrimas voltearon a mirar hacia el cielo, rogando que ese dolor se fuera, y que dejaras de sentir pena por aquella chica, ni siquiera la conocías, ¿Entonces porque llorar?, Ni idea.

Tal vez estaban más que unidas de lo que te imaginas.


	26. Tsubasa

Capítulo: 26

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?

"No es el momento correcto ahora, así que te miraré desde lejos"

Lo habías hecho de nuevo, ¿Qué cosa?, Seguirla, seguirla como todos los días, asegurando que nada malo le pasará, no querías que terminara como aquellas chicas que nunca conociste, pero que ella las conocía muy bien, te escondite detrás de aquel árbol, desde que inicio ese ¿Acoso?, Si así se le puede decir a lo que estás haciendo, te escondite como todos los días, mientras mirabas esa espalda, como los largos mechones caían en el, había pasado mucho tiempo, ese cabello que adorabas ya no era corto ahora era completamente largo, pero aún así le Lucia bien, ¿Cómo comenzó esto?, Retomemos hace un par de meses, estabas buscando por todas partes alguna información sobre el paradero de aquella chica que lo único que te dió fue su amor y admiración, y que tú despreciaste, importando te más lo que tus fans " leales" , dijera de ti o incluso lo que tus propios padres pensaran de esa relación, y si ellos sabían de lo tuyo y de ella, al principio querías dejarlo ya, pues creías que era mejor así, dejar que ella sea feliz, pero en el fondo y egoísta de tu parte querías que ella siguiera amándote como siempre, que te perdonará todo, pero eso es injusto, no eras esa clase de persona, solo querías su perdón y nada más.

Tu búsqueda dió frutos, la viste caminar pero notaste su semblante serio y triste, ya no era como solía ser, ¿Dónde quedó esa alegría?, ¿Fue por tu culpa? O ¿Algo diferente?, Muchas preguntas surgieron en tu mente así que intentaste ir hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero te detuvistes de golpe, ella empezó a correr como si estuviera huyendo de algo, aún así eso no era la razón de su repentina huída, ese día no la volviste a ver por mucho que buscaste.

Al día siguiente la encontraste así que con cautela la fuiste siguiendo, tal vez al fin sabrías la razon de su comportamiento, camineste a pasos lentos, no querías que te descubriera, al final del camino te ocultaste entre el árbol cercas de una entrada, miraste hacia arriba de la entrada, tus ojos leyeron una y otra vez, verificando si era cierto lo que decía, "Cementerio", ¿A quien vendría a ver?, ¿Su hermana?, ¿No?, Quizás si es eso, y así los días fueron pasando, todos los días salias a la misma hora que ella sin darte cuenta esto comenzó como un acoso, irónico antes ella te admiraba y te seguía, ahora todo es diferente.

— No es el mejor momento, así que te miraré desde lejos — susurras sin despegar tus finos y enormes ojos de ella, al fin comprendiste cuál era esa razón — lamento mucho lo que pasó con tus amigas, Honoka — cobardemente lo dijiste a ti misma, sin el valor de acercarte a ella y decírselo de frente — lo lamento tanto — con los ojos escurriendo lágrimas, apretaste con fuerza el trozo de madera del árbol

— Deja de culparte, ella jamás te culparía por todo esto — dejaste de llorar, y miraste como ella pasaba de largo de una chica que jamás en tu mísera vida viste, era extraño pero cuando ella se alejó y se fue, esa chica de melena rojiza comenzó a llorar, un sentimiento compartido.

¿Porque te sentías familiarizada con ella?...solo las infiltradas sabía la razón.

Ahora sólo te quedas atrás, mirando como ella comienza avanzar.


	27. Anju

Capítulo 27.

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

"Mentí, porque no había forma de que amarás a alguien como yo"

La única manera en que te amara era mediante las mantitas, pero sabes algo, las mentiras son solo el inicio de algo que no podrás controlar, llevándose consigo todo lo que amas, era como cavar un pozo, un pozo sin fondo, así eran tus mentiras, una tras otra, sin tener algún final, jamás habían escuchado tú nombre o tu rostro, pero ahora estás aquí, en medio de una calle totalmente obscura y no, no era por tus mentiras, si no que aquella calle era más que una ilusión de tu mente, muchas personas suelen decirte que a todos nos toca lastimar a alguien, pero no solo lo hicistes, si no que también la utilizaste a tu favor, ¿Tuyo?, O ¿De tu papá?, Digamos que de ambos, al principio pensaste que era lo mejor, así aquella personas pagaría por todo el daño que les hizo a su familia, pero no contastes con que terminarían amando sin razón a ella, sus ojos acua, su melena de un color morado, olvidando por completo cuál era tu misión, solo te concentrarse en ella, al inicio en la conociste parecía odiarte, creíste que no te soportaría pero luego con intentos de acercarte ganaste su confianza, te dolía mucho el entérate de su vida, "las drogas no son la solución para todo", eso dijiste y ella rió aún así te quedaste a su lado.

Paso el tiempo, ambas entendieron que la cercanía de la una con la otra era más que necesario, más que sus ganas de respirar aire, usaste mentiras para llegar a ella, mentiras para no sospechar de ti, mentiras para que te ame, ¿Desde cuando no decías la verdad?, Pero si eras del todo sincera con ella es que la amabas, ¡Joder la amas más que nada en el mundo!, ¡La amas! Y qué estás dispuesta a dejar el plan de tu padre, pero...

El se enteró de lo que ibas hacer, así que antes que le confesarse a ella lo que realmente te hizo acercarte a ella fue por un plan disfrutaron de su cita, lo que no sabías es que ese descuido tuyo de salir con ella, lo utilizo a su favor aquel hombre al que llamas padre, y sin saberlo al confesarle todo ella no podía creerlo así que con todo el odio pasible te insulto de las peores maneras y salió corriendo...¡El lo había hecho!.

Termino con todo de un solo jalón, y no por la expresión del lenguaje, si no por el gatillo que jalo a las cabezas de dos personas. Erena tenía todo su derecho de odiarla, por todo.

— ¡Oh disculpe! — tan sumida en tus pensamientos y recuerdos no te fijaste en como tú hombro chocaba contra la de otra chica ella se disculpó y regreso a su caminata, notaste como tenía la mirada y un semblante triste, era hermosa, su melena ceniza y esos ojos, aunque paresia como si la estuvieras siguiendo, en verdad no era eso, si no que al igual que tú ambas iban a mismo lugar.

Y...¿A donde ibas?...claro que averla, no de enfrente aunque lo quisieras, ya no se podía, solo te conformas visitarla al cementerio.

— De todas formas no me hubieras amado si te decía la verdad, ¿No Erena? — miraste la tumba que estaba debajo de tus pies — sé qué me merezco todo lo malo, no me ha ido tan mal, pero si hay algo que pueda para poder perdonarme es ayudar a alguien como tú.

Era trágico todo, deberías pagarlo con la muerte, "lose, se que debo hacer eso, pero no ahora".

No era el momento de rendirse.


	28. Hanayo

Capítulo 28.

Corre, ¿Hacía donde?.

"La dirección en la que fluye mi corazón, el día que quiero correr a ese lugar"

Tu cuerpo pesaba cada día más, desde la muerte de rin, no hay minuto, segundo en que la culpa no te mate, apesar de que la chica de mirada azulada te prohibia ver a rin tú no obedeciste, ¿Porque si eres una chica buena?, Ahí estaba esa pregunta, pero aquella cuestión no importaba ya, desde que la abandonaste por otras personas que no valían la pena ahí entendiste que debiste de estar a su lado de la pequeña con esa muletilla felina, apesar de tener una amistad de tanto tiempo aquella linda amistad fue surgiendo el sentimiento más hermoso que el ser humano pueda sentir, así es el amor, el estar enamorado, pero no todos son lindos, si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga o amigo siempre habrá algo de incomodidad, negaste varias veces el sentir algo y la mejor forma fue, alejarte de ella, ignorando una y otra vez, el que ella se estaba muriendo de dolor.

— Soy horrible — volviste a llorar como todas las noches, sin que nadie se de cuenta de tu dolor— es lo que me merezco — limpiaste tus recientes lágrimas y comenzaste avanzar, un largo camino por recorrer, recuerda, "aunque el camino sea difícil, es porque vas por el camino correcto", asentiste con esa idea en mente, tal vez ella no pueda perdonarte, ni a ti misma, pero tarde o temprano lo harás, sabes que así será.

El cielo gris se reflejaba entre las ventanas de los edificios, el único color que se reflejaba ahí era nada más la cantidad de las personas que lleva consigo algunos paraguas, por si la lluvia apareciera, la lluvia es impredecible, como los sentimientos de los humanos.

— debí traer algún paraguas, está por llover, — elevaste tu brazo hacia el cielo, ¿Porque Dios nos sigue haciendo sentir tan solos? — no lo sé — bajaste el brazo y suspiraste — Hay rin todo me duele hasta respirar.

( — ya nunca caminaré sola — miraste con duda a la joven chica de melena naranja y sonreíste.

— ¿Porque lo dices Rin-chan? —

— porque tengo a Kayochii conmigo — sonrió, — tal vez este camino sea largo y difícil, pero ¿Te quedarás conmigo? — eso te tomo por sorpresa, no te esperabas eso — tal vez caigamos y nos lastimemos a veces, pero yo seré tu soporte.

— Claro Rin-cha, es una promesa — )

— lo siento no puede cumplirlo — las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre tu rostro, así no sabrás si son tus lágrimas o la brisa de la lluvia — da igual de todas maneras mi corazón siempre correrá a una dirección, la dirección que eres tú.

Una sonrisa se formó en tus labios, un recuerdo tras otro llegaban a tu mente, un silbido se escuchó era uno que sabías de que trataba. " Porque estamos juntas soy capaz de sonreír".


	29. Nozomi

Capítulo 29.

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

"Si pudiera volver al tiempo atrás quisiera volver a ser una mejor persona"

"Love is not over"...EL AMOR NUNCA TERMINA... o eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero todo tiene siempre un principio y un final, una final feliz o uno triste, pero bueno así es la vida, nos toca cosas buenas o malas, ser lastimados o latimar a alguien, el tiempo sigue y se desvanece entre tus recuerdos, y el destino te escogió a ti para lastimar a alguien y de paso también a ti.

Tambien Aprendiste que las historias no se escriben solas, que necesita de las palabras para que se empiecen a escribir. Qué no todas empiezan con " había una vez", ni termina con un " felices para siempre", que algunas jamás pasan del prólogo, que " adiós", no significa el punto final.

Pero no todas son así, algunos protagonista logran ese maldito "y vivieron felices para siempre", ¿Cuántas veces lo haz escuchado?, Toda tu vida, supongo, todos alguna vez hemos leído historias así, o no se, no me gusta meterme en las vidas de los demás, retomando todo esto, el día que la conociste fue tan irreal, como si el destino quisiera que probaras primero lo que es felicidad para después probar el sabor del dolor. Justificación para lo que hiciste?, Nada, vale, estás acusada de ser una de las personas más ruin y crueles de la vida humana, ¿Y Hitler? El también fue alguien cruel, ¿Porque el no?, Mató a cientos de judíos, gente inocente, gente que no le hacian nada, ningún mal, ¡Ah!, Entonces, tu también eres igual a él, utilizaste y lastimaste a alguien quién no te hizo nada, son iguales después de todo.

Nozomi es inocente o culpable, solo Dios puede juzgarla, ¡Nosotros también!. ¡¿Quiénes?!..

Escuchas esas voces nozomi?, Si, sé que lo haces, esos son tu conciencia, la culpa se transformó en un ser con mente propia, no supiste si era eso, la cordura de tu cabeza cada vez se perdía entre los días, todo por lastimar tan baja mente a esa hermosa rubia, que lo único que quería era no estar sola, pero la dejaste a un lado, por miedo.

— Fuimos una historia maravillosa en mi vida, elichii — esos tubos de suero que se encontraba unidos entre tus venas corrían por todo tu sistema — pero como toda historia, tuvo su final, un triste final — tu rostro pálido, tus ojos deprimidos, tus labios sin color, tu cuerpo muy delgado, aquella cabellera morada que en años de antaño brillaban, ya no había rastro de ellos, solo una cabeza totalmente sin ningún pelo, si bienvenida al cáncer — donde quiera que estés, espero de corazón que seas feliz, yo...lo..siento..— apesar de sonreír no fuiste capaz de retener que tus ojos cayeran lágrimas, tu último aliento resonó junto con la máquina que conectaba a tu corazón ...si habías perdido tu lucha contra el cáncer.

Solo querías que el tiempo regresará desde el principio, quizás si no hubieras aceptado esa cita donde Eli te entrego tu libreta roja nada hubiera surgido entre ambas, pero lamentablemente era imposible.

Era demasiado tarde para ella, para Eli, para todas a su alrededor.

G-BTS: bueno como verán aquí está el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente ser el final, ¡Milagro al fin logré terminar!, ¡Ahora sí seré un elfo libre!, XD, si mate a nozomi pero era esencial en la historia, tomemos en cuenta que estos capítulos donde cada una de ellas pensaban o sentían respeto a todo lo que pasó era necesario, y si también matar a una de ellas, pensé en maki debe pagar, vale exagero, supuse que sería mejor Nozomi, ¿Porque?, ¡Porque si carajo!, momento no se, bueno si se, solo yo lo sé, después de que termine este finc (le falta uno y un epílogo), me concentrare en "kamisama- kazoku", y no es que los demás los dejé ahí en abandono, neeee, solo quiero pensar en uno y dar lo mejor de mí, ya después de que termine seguiré con " For you", luego, " todo por su atención", y finalmente " just one day"... Si no los terminó seré un pavo, ese es mi lema...nos leemos después...¡Bye!..


	30. Bueno es un buen dia para comenzar

Capítulo final.

Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?.

" Todavía estoy aquí de pie con los ojos cerrados, estoy perdido entre el desierto y el mar, sin saber a dónde ir"

Entre la vida y la muerte, es como se define la vida de todos nosotros, hay que vivir sin arrepentimientos si no que caso tuvo a ver vivido y a ver soportado tanto, hay que mirar hacia enfrente, tratar de vivir lo más posible que podamos, si el mundo se está callendo, que importa, tú sigue sonriendo, nadie te dirá que estás mal, no, solo hay que seguir poniéndose de pie cada día, si tú día fue horrible, ¡Qué importa carajo! Sonríe que el mañana será mejor, y si haya fuera hay alguien que cree que nada mejorará, pues estas equivocado, todo tiene solución, claro si estás dispuesto a luchar, quizás dudes de ello, quizás hay personas que no soportan el dolor, teniendo como resultado el querer morirse, les entiendo, igual yo quise terminar con mi vida, ¿Quien no?, Si te das cuenta que cada día no mejora, que con solo verle las caras a tus padres no sea lo suficientemente para seguir, tampoco tener algún propósito en la vida, perdida entre la obscuridad, sentirte que estás de sobra en este mundo, si, se que algunos sean sentido igual, pero eso es ser jóven, no saber a dónde ir, que camino tomar, pero, aunque te lastimes en el proceso del camino valió la pena, ¡Valió maldita sea!, Pero eso no fue lo suficiente para Nico, Umi, Erena, y Rin, la última ella por lo menos intento ser feliz trataste rin lo intentas.

El limbo de la muerte las almas vagan, algunas van hacia la línea de la rencarnacion, empezar otra vida, una donde si logres por lo menos ser feliz, mientras las almas perturbadas van al purgatorio, el infierno solo era un mito creado por los seres humanos, donde decía que si haces cosas malas dios te enviará al mismo infierno, para crear miedo, y no hacer nada malvado, pero aún así el mito desapareció, bueno por un tiempo, de seguir entre nosotros, no habría maldad y sufrimiento causado por gente mala. Las almas puras podían vivir en el cielo, y las perturbadas y llenas de obscuridad se mantienen entre las sobras o purgatorio, rin como alma pura y sin pisca de maldad fue elegida para recorrer la línea de la rencarnacion, mientras que Nico, Umi y Erena lamentablemente y por causar su propia muerte, tenían que vivir en el purgatorio, pagando sus pecados, ¿Cuáles?, El morir por sus propias manos.

En un cuarto totalmente obscuro, podemos ver tres puertas, y delante de ellas, tres cuerpos, parados de pie, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, además de eso, unas enormes alas negras se encontraba detrás de sus espaldas, tenían un nombre específico para de nominar que especie son, por qué humanos ya no eran si no..."Ángelus casus", como el latin lo dicta, eran angeles puros y buenos pero fueron corrompidos por el dolor, la maldad, logrando que cayeran al suelo, ángeles caídos, ¿Que sostenían?, La primera de ellas traía consigo una botella de vidrio rota por la mitad, llena de sangre, y no solo el objeto, si no también las manos y rostros del ángel de mirada dorada, la de enmedio, sujetaba un pequeño encendedor, sus manos, cuerpo eran obscuras y totalmente quemadas, era cenizas, sus ojos carmín parecía perdidos entre sus manos, y la última tenía una copa llena de pastillas y un polvo blanco en el, sus ojos reflejaban dolor y cierta mezcla de satisfacción, debido al consumo.

Hay que aprender a vivir con nuestros errores, si aprendemos de ellos podremos vivir en paz, podremos enfrentar todo, vivir como quienes somos, sin sentir Ascó de nosotros, sin vacilar, despedirnos sin miedo, amar sin temor a que nada salga bien, aprender a vivir sin algún arrepiento.

¡VIVIR MALDITA SEA!.

Nadie dijo que vivir es fácil, nadie nos enseñó que para morir, primero hay que vivir, nadie nos mencionó que el vivir es complicado y que cada día sería una lucha, una batalla, donde tal vez no siempre ganaremos.

Pero a eso es a lo que se llama vivir, una lucha constante.

El Tic Tac del reloj comenzó a sonar, el final había llegado, ahora daba inició a un nuevo principio, uno donde aquellas almas inocentes volvieran a comenzar una vida.

Y ¿Qué pasará con los demás?.

Eso no se sabe con certeza, quizás sean perdonados.

Y si cuando volvieran a vivir todo fuera al revés, y si aquellas chicas que causaron tanto dolor estubieran en el lugar de las otras. ¿Como sería?, ¿Diferente? o quizás, ¿Igual?, En verdad no sabríamos, solo hay que verlo.

Vagando por una calle totalmente alejada del resto de los demás iba caminando una peliroja, había peleado con sus padres así que molesta salió de su casa, sin importar que estuviera lloviendo y que hacía mucho frío, sus ropas se encontraba un poco mojadas, agradecía que la lluvia había dejado de caer, ahora solo vagaba sin rumbo, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro y dejando escapar el humo de su boca.

Camino un poco más hasta que enfrenta de ella, dos chicas hacian graffiti en la pared de un viejo local.

— Ne, Kotori-chan te faltó ahí — le señaló la castaña de ojos jades a la chica de melena gris.

— Oh, Cierto — se percató de ese detalle, tomo una lata de otro color y relleno la parte sobrante — Gracias Tsubasa-chan.

La pelirroja se acercó a ambas chicas.

— ¡Hey! — les grito a ambas — ¿Quieren uno? — las dos miraron fijamente hacia la dueña de la voz, como la extraña les ofrecía un cigarrillo.

— Je... gracias extraña — con toda la facilidad del mundo tsubasa se acercó a tomar uno.

— Uffff son de la mejor marca — kotori tomo uno, mientras le sonreía — ¿Tu nombre chica extraña?.

— Maki, Nishikino Maki —

— Minami kotori, gusto — levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

— Kira Tsubasa, rojita — hizo un gesto de amor y paz.

Después de los cigarrillos y contarse sus problemas, como, el que ambas chicas no tenían ninguna buena relación con sus madres, y como ella peleaba con sus padres de no querer ser médico, llegaron un par de cervezas y aún más tardes borrachas, logrando hacer desastres.

Aún así con todo eso, Kotori logró salvar a una chica llamada Hanayo de ser atropellada. El conductor del auto resultó ser una mujer, quien salió de su auto para disculparse por su falta de atención.

— Oh lo siento mucho — se disculpó una mujer de cabellera morada, quien tomaba de los hombros a la chica aún aturdida por todo — ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hice daño?.

— Eh?...no, no, tranquila estoy bien — dijo tímidamente la chica Hanayo a la mujer que aún la tenía tomada de los hombros — ¿Usted? Amm..

— Tojo nozomi, encantada — le extendió la mano.

— K-Koizumi Hanayo..mucho gusto — sonrió algo sonrojada.

Después de esa presentación la chica llamada nozomi culpó a Tsubasa por ser la mayor y por a ver comprado bebidas a unas menores de edad.

— ¡¿Qué clase de irresponsable tienes que ser para venderle alcohol a menores!? — le gritó la chica de frente grande — ¡Son chiquillas que no vez! — señaló a las dos pobres ebrias.

— ¡¿Qué?, pero si yo no les compré nada?!, ¡Aparte tu casi atropellas a una pobre chica! — contrataco la castaña a la peli morada — ¡Tu eres más irresponsable que yo!.

— ¡Pufff Ajá...! — frunció el ceño — ¡Un error lo comete cualquiera!.

— Además yo no les vendí nada —

— Como sea — dejo de pelear con la castaña y miró a la chica llamada Hanayo — esos golpes quien te los hizo?— señaló los leves rasguños en las mejillas de la pequeña.

— pues...— iba a decir algo pero la voz de kotori la detuvo.

— Tks...¡De seguro fueron unos hijo de...

— ¡Cuida tus palabras jovencita! — le riño de manera maternal a la peli gris.

— ¡Pero!...—

— ¡Pero nada!, ¿Qué quieres que le diga a tu madre? —

— Nop — bufo molesta — por cierto soy Kotori, puedo llamarte Hanayo-chan? — miró a la dulce chica.

— Claro — asintió.

— oye chica de pechos grandes — la castaña camino hacia la mujer quien le regaño la mencionada frunció el ceño — Tienes bonito auto.

— No es mío, es de mi padre —

— Que lastima — sonrió.

— ¡Hanayo-chan! — una nueva voz llegó hasta donde todas ellas están.

— UH?...¡Anju-chan!, Te dije que fueras a casa — hablo la mochi a la recién llegada.

— Lo siento pero no podía dejar que te fueras sola —

— tranquila está con nosotras — dijo sumamente orgullosa tsubasa, anju las miró con extrañeza.

— Por eso me preocupo — sonrio forzadamente — y todas son amigas?.

— Nop, nos acabamos de conocer — la pelirroja llegó hasta ellas — yo iba fumando y encontré a ese par — señaló a tusbasa y kotori, ellas asintieron felices — luego vimos como ella — señaló a nozomi — casi atropella a esta chica — ahora señaló a la sonrojada Hanayo — y luego tú llegaste fin...

— es extraño pero no creo que sean malas personas — anju estaba por gritarle a Hanayo por no tener cuidado pero al saber que no le pasó nada todo molestia se fue.

— ¡Claro que no lo somos! — grito Tsubasa — solo nos divertimos eso es todo, ¿Verdad Kotori-chan? — miró a la joven peli gris.

— Exacto solo hacemos lo que queramos, ¡Somos libres! — elevó los brazos al aire.

— Vaya delincuentes — suspiro nozomi con burla.

— ¿Libre? Ah?...— Maki miró con envidia al par, ella quiere ser libre.

— ¡Así que vamos por unas bebidas! — la castaña con rapidez tomo las llaves del auto de las manos de nozomi y se adentro dentro del vehículo, junto con Maki.

— ¡HEY BAJENSE DE AHI!...!USTEDS..ESPEREN ...RAYOS! — demasiado tarde se fueron.

Al regresar no solo resiviero un par de regaños de parte de nozomi, si no que un par de golpes en la cabeza, todas comenzaron a charlar mientras bebían un par de cervezas, sin notarlo todas empezaron a forma una amistad una qué tal vez en otra vida nunca comenzó pero en esta quizás si.

Más lejos de ahí ...

Una pequeña peli naranja iba cruzando las villas del tren, enfrente de ella otra chica iba cruzando, ninguna se percató de la presencia de la otra, como si fuera en camara lenta ambos cuerpos se rozaron entre sí, pasando de largo de cada una. Al final de cruzar ambas se detuvieron en medio de la calle, una sensación extraña y familiar comenzó a formarse en sus pechos, la más pequeña dió media vuelta, la otra chica hizo lo mismo, pero antes de verse a los ojos un tren paso de manera rápida. Era sumamente extraño.

— Mmm, eso fue muy raro~nya — regreso su mirada hacia enfrente — pero me siento muy feliz — sonrió y comenzó avanzar.

Del otro lado.

— Es mejor así — asintió varias veces — Ya no sufrirás más Rin-chan, te lo prometí y así seguirá — miró al cielo después a su frente — Avancemos — dió un paso adelante dándole la espalda a su pasado.

Un par de ojos celestes se clavaron en ambas chicas, como avanzaban pero en diferentes direcciones, lejos de la una con la otra, ella suspiró desde su lugar, se encontraba arriba del puente, su rostro pálido se ocultaba entre la sombra de la capucha de su chamarra color negro, mientras una sonrisa se dejaba ver.

— La vida es un lujo que no podemos dejar ir tan rápido — miró el cielo, como las nubes formaban varias figuras — así que debemos de empezar a vivir como somos — cerró ambos ojos dejando que la brisa del aire bañara su rostro.

Muchas cosas pueden suceder en instantes, pero aún así, cosas buenas o malas no es ningún en pedimento para dejar todo y rendirnos, no, solo son momentarios, hay que avanzar y que sólo esos momentos malos nos sirvan para crecer más, como personas.

Como el título dice, "Corre, ¿Hacía dónde?", Correr?, ¿Pero por dónde?, Es la pregunta que surge de nuestras mentes cuando no sabemos que hacer o cómo actuar, aún así aunque corramos sin un rumbo fijo, sé qué al final del camino habrá una respuesta para todo, solo se fuerte por favor, ¡Mantente hasta entonces!.

¡Sigue viviendo como eres!.


	31. Epilogo

EPÍLOGO.

"Quiero abrazarte una vez más antes de que desaparezcas"

Las miradas matan, como lo se, simple, la vida ya no es como antes, aunque jamas la conocí de esa manera, las personas solo mantiene fijamente sus miradas sobre ti, ¿tienes algo de especial?, ja, no, solo por ser diferente te señalan y te miran de esa manera, tan repugnante, es lo que el estúpido ser humano sabe hacer, juzgar y ser juzgado por otros, una cadena sin fin, atrapado en una sociedad y mundo tan complicado.

Mire el cielo rojizo, mis ojos empezaban abrirse, así que podía ver como esas opacas nubes daban paso al sol y sus rayos me bañaban de su calidez, el atardecer pronto vendría, me recargue sobre aquel cuerpo mientras dejaba caer ambos brazos sobre el césped, el pasto verde de ahí desprendía un olor muy refrescante como a hierba mojada, pero no había tal humedad.

—Hey déjame espacio—una voz muy conocida para mi me interrumpió en mi breve descanso, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, fruncí el ceño ante la luz—Tan flojo como siempre—lo único que podía ver era una sonrisa burlona, una muy familiar para mi, una que creía a ver visto hace mucho tiempo atrás—Nico, anda muévete—senti una leve patada en mi costilla.

—Hmp... que molestó—restregué mis ojos y me moví un poco dejándolo pasar y sentarse a mi lado—Ahhh—bostece—pudiste meterte sin despertarme—el solo rio.

—Quería molestarte un poco—me recargue sobre el árbol de ahí sin dejarlo de ver.

—Madura Eren—reí y le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo derecho—ya no eres un niño—

—Lo se... —agacho la mirada—sigue dormido?—pregunto, y notando a Umi descansando.

—Si—respondi, mire a Umi , parecía cansado, era obvio eso, ha trabajo mucho—valió todo el esfuerzo.

—Si, pero debes de saber que el trabajo de un ángel es muy cansado, ¿no?—

—Lo se, pero no escogimos eso—apreté el verde césped con fuerza, era correcto, al morir tuvimos que quedarnos en este lugar y trabajar como mensajeros, sin saber que fuimos y que clase de personas eramos, si hombre o mujer—ni siquiera sabemos que hacemos aquí—mire mis manos—o que fuimos en nuestra ultima vida.

—Las manzanas de este árbol pronto florecerán—lo mire, porque me cambiaba de tema, levanto la cabeza hacia arriba, observando con atención el árbol del fruto prohibido en el que estamos descansando, que quería decirme con eso—¿confundido?—asentí, el rio y hablo—recuerdas lo que el nos dijo?—negué con la cabeza—vaya entonces.. —tomo un poco de aire y continuo—dijo que cuando este árbol volviera a florecer todos volvería a iniciar desde cero.

—Volver?, te refieres a volver a la vida de nuevo?—

—Asi es—cayo una roja manzana en la palma de eren—vez—me extendió la fruta, mire por un segundo.

Detestaba todo pero sobre todo a esa fruta, ella inicio todo.

—... Ángelus casus... —un resoplido y unas manecillas de reloj parecieron alrededor de nosotros.

Los colores del arcoires empezaron a mezclarse enfrente.

"Yo sabia de ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde que el universo se creo, durante los siglos infinitos "

Pummm y así es como el universo y el mundo volvío a iniciar.

Pero...

Con una nueva oportunidad y un objetivo.

Vivir.

 ** _·_**

.

. Gracias por leer esta historia, agardesco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde el inico y que le hayan dado una oportunidad.

Nos vemos.


End file.
